


Rose and Bones

by Fukae_Flwr83



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Again reader is an idiot, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Victorian, Be ready for some shit, But love is craycray, Character Death, Demon Chara (Undertale), Demon frisk (underswap), Different time periods, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Historical eras, I changed a few things around, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Like A Really Long Time, Like serious issues, No More Resets (Undertale), Past Character Death, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Possible yandere skellies, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is an Idiot, Reader makes dumb decisions, Reader means well, Reincarnation, Reverse Harem, Skelebois have issues, Skeletons, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, a little bit, add more tags later, instead of resets, it's never dying, lots of flashbacks, monsters live a long time, not full yandere but still creepy, not stupid but an idiot, not sure where this is going, post trauma, rated for a reason, reader is female, they love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukae_Flwr83/pseuds/Fukae_Flwr83
Summary: All your life you were told one thing, and that was you were to never visit the mansion; a place owned by your family for generations. Now a full adult, and your parents gone to live a better life, the forbidden mansion is yours, as well as the tenants residing there. What's the first thing you do after inheriting the estate? You visit it. Screw the rules right? It's not like anything bad will happen. You are a big girl; you can take care of yourself. Your new tenants seem to think otherwise. Not only are those living here are weird but this entire mansion feels...off. Maybe it's haunted....maybe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't have started a new piece considering the other works I need to update, but oh well! Here's a new piece. I really have no idea where I'm going with this, but it had to written. This work was inspired by a mixture of things like Diabolik Lovers, a song by Yohio called My Nocturnal Serenade, and a Once Upon a December from Anastasia. That sound give you a feel for the story. If the characters are out of character, I'm sorry. Other than that ENJOY!!!

It was a beautiful day; the autumn sun gently kissing your skin through the vehicle's window. The trees had even begun to change their colors to that pleasantly warm and comforting hues. Autumn was one of your favorite seasons of the year. The fallen leaves were the most fun to play with, and the barrenness of the once full trees was so appealing. Fall was an aesthetically pleasing time around.

"Miss Y/n, we will be arriving in just a moment," your driver, Carol kindly informed you. His words pulling you from the fascination of watching the forests around you passing by, only to spark your excitement of where it was you were headed. You could feel the giddy feeling of pure curiosity and excitement of the unknown on the rise inside. 

You were currently headed for a large estate that now belonged to you. Growing up, you were forbidden from ever visiting the mansion, though the reason was always changing. At first, it was due to being far too unsafe for a young child, then it was due to being occupied. They told you that the mansion had been rented out, so you couldn’t visit which you accepted at first. It was when your dad visited the mansion you were upset; he refused to take you even when you promised to never leave his side. Your parents did everything to keep you from the mansion, with no real solid reason as to why. Your parents were no longer with you, so asking them why they fought so hard to keep you from the estate was not an option anymore.

The mansion was always a thing of curiosity for you. It was a family heirloom of sorts; it has been in the family for generations. From the pictures you had seen and secretly saved as a child, it was a most captivating vintage-styled mansion. The mansion was on a large piece of land, plenty of room so there were no nearby neighbors. The architecture of the building held a vintage yet elegant style with a few modern twists. It was something out of a haunted house movie. It had a beautiful garden maze in the backyard with a most extravagant rose gazebo at the center. It was one of the things you so desperately wanted to see in person. The mansion itself had this aura that always drew you in. It felt so compelling, even through the photos. Your parents' constant rejection of you visiting the land made you all the more desperate to see it. Finally being an adult without your overprotective parents around, you could go to the one place you've always wanted to travel to. You weren't sure what your plans were after you had seen everything it was you wanted to see, so you were leaving that to your future self to deal with.

When you got the papers of ownership for the estate, the tenants your parents talked about were still listed. You made sure to call them ahead of time, asking them when was the best time to visit the manor. You spoke with one of the servants that were hired there; you figured the tenants were wealthy if they rented out the entire mansion, but hiring their own servants was a bit surprising. The man explained that the “lords” of the house were all going to be out for the next two days, so you decided to visit then. You didn’t want to bother anyone with your visit.

You sat in the cab for a total of three minutes before the mansion's exterior were right before your eyes. You could feel your stomach turn with pure excitement and nerves. This was it! It was finally right in front of you! You were finally going to explore this amazingly built building your family was tasked with caring for. Maybe then you'd learn the mystery of why it was in your family went to great lengths to keep you from it. 

"Thank you so much, Carol!" You beamed excitedly as you exited the car once it came to a complete stop. 

"Of course, Miss Y/n," he smiled right back at you through the mirror, before looking back to the mansion. You knew that look instantly. It was a look of hesitation and unsettling emotions. He clearly felt the same way your parents did about the mansion. Sure the place looked haunted, but it also looked incredible, much like a castle. 

"You...um said you were visiting family, right?" He questioned, trying to sound casual but it wasn't fooling you.

"Yup! You could say I haven't spoken with them in a long time," you easily lied. It was easier than trying to explain why you were visiting an empty mansion that belonged to you but was occupied by strangers.

"Alright then. Have a lovely day," he reluctantly nodded. You quickly made sure you had your luggage with you before waving to him as he drove off. You didn't bring much, just a suitcase full of some spare clothes. The mansion was very big, and this was your childhood dream come true. You were obviously going to spend the night there, or two. It was your mansion after all. You wanted to make sure you explored every nook and cranny of this place. 

You quickly moved up to the large gothic mansion gate and pulled at it. Surprisingly it wasn't locked; it wasn't damaged either so it wasn't forced open. You had assumed since the tenants were gone, everything would be locked up. Clearly, your assumptions were wrong. Maybe they had forgotten to lock it?

"Hmm weird…," you thought aloud as you moved past the gate, closing it behind you. It may have been in working conditions, but it sure as hell was loud.

"Now all of China knows I'm here…," you quoted, mumbling to yourself as you moved away from the gate. It was a bit of a walk from the gate to the actual front yard of the mansion. Only two steps in and you decided music would be best to keep you from losing your mind. Pulling out your phone from your vintage canvas messenger bag, you began to blast some music perfect for this situation. What better to listen to when visiting a gothic mansion than gothic music. It wasn't your favorite genre but you did have a few songs that gave off a gothic feel that you did like. 

Finally, you came to the large front yard fountain. You stood for a good solid minute giggling to yourself like a madman. You were finally here! This was really happening. You pulled out your cute Polaroid camera and quickly snapped a few pics. You even stocked up on extra film to make sure you had enough for pictures of everything. Half of your messenger bag was full of the camera film; the other half was the other junk you kept in your purse daily like a brush, pencils, sketchbook, body spray, charger, etc. The essentials.

Feeling satisfied with the front yard, you made your way towards the really exciting part. Standing at the door of the mansion, you felt like an ant. Not many things could do that to you, so when it did, it was awesome and intimidating. It was a bittersweet thing; feeling small always sucked, but it also showed you just how incredible this building was.

The crafting of the polished wood the doors were made of was impeccable, but very clearly not from modern times. The wood seemed aged and dull in color in comparison to newer wooden doors. The bolts that kept the door open and closed were modernized, however. The door knockers were even those dramatic knockers that were often presented in movies. These door knockers were some sort of skeletal beast, a dragon perhaps? They held the large ring perfectly in their animalistic jaw. You debated whether you should knock or not just for kicks.

"Heh, why not," you shrugged and pulled at the ring before letting drop with a loud crack. Upon hearing silence after the metallic knock, you giggled to yourself. You were just having so much fun even in the simplest of things. 

You quickly pulled out the house key you got from your parents' stuff and unlocked the door. Despite the relatively new bolts, the door still made a rather cliche loud squeak as it was opened. You couldn't help the small laugh that escaped your lips. 

You quickly closed the door behind you and placed your suitcase by the coat hanger that was placed by the door. This place was something out a fantasy dream you had. It was so hauntingly beautiful; a house clearly out of time. The carpets carefully placed on the staircases before you had to have been handcrafted by a magician; the details were so precise and extraordinary. The chandelier overhead was even perfectly polished, shining like stars. Right in front of you was a hallway that seemed to lead straight to the dining hall, or some sort of conversion room. It was a very spacious foyer, more spacious than your apartment back home, then again this is what you were expecting.

You just smiled as you pulled up your camera and began to take pictures. You got some of the chandler, some of the stairs, even the lounge love seat that was pushed up against the wall to the left of the front door.

“Ahem,” a masculine voice coughed to your right. You jumped a little before turning to the man in a suit and tie who was standing as prim and proper as possible. You mentally laughed, realizing you had completely forgotten about the servants that were still present in the house.

“I assume you are Miss Y/n L/n?” he looked at you expectantly. You immediately recognized his voice; he had to be the one you spoke with over the phone. 

“Just Y/n is fine and sorry for letting myself in. I didn’t think anyone would answer the door. Kinda forgot the servants would still be here,” you explained yourself sheepishly._ "I guess it was a bit rude to let yourself into someone else’s house, even though I technically owned the place," _ You thought to yourself.

“Well you are the owner of this residence, so I’m willing to look past this. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the head butler, Jeffery. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” He formally introduced. You couldn’t help but think Jeffery was just like the house, so out of time. He was so formal and proper, it was a bit off-putting. 

“Heh, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well Jeffery. Sorry for the sudden drop in. I’ve just always wanted to see this house,” You just smiled awkwardly, '' I won't bother any of you or the other servants. Promise!” You winked at him giving him the biggest thumbs up you could.

“Yes, well my masters were more than happy to have the new landlady touring the mansion.” He gave you a gentle nod in response. That got you curious about the tenants renting the place out.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are they like? Your ‘masters’?” you put air quotes around the word masters due it being just a weird term to use in this day and age. It was technically the truth but it was still funny to hear it without it meaning something sexual.

Jeffery just stared at you for a moment, clearly silently judging you. Maybe it was best you didn’t ask about them.

“They are a pleasure to serve if that is what you are referring to, “ he answered with a bit of bite to it. You just took a step back unsure what could have warranted such an attitude. You were just trying to learn more about these mysterious tenants, that you were allowing to stay in your mansion.

“If you need any assistance, please do not hesitate to call for me or one of the other servants. I shall have your luggage taken to your room,” and with that, he left. You just stood there watching him disappear off to the right, unsure to make of Jeffery. He seemed nice, except for when you asked about the residents. Maybe he was protective over them and thought you were insulting them. You weren’t going to let that dampen your mood though; this was the house of your childhood. The elusive mystery mansion. It was time for your exploring adventure to begin.

"Now where?" You mumbled to yourself. You looked to the hallway to your left, the one to your right where Jeffery had exited, the one before you and then the upstairs. There were so many choices. As you were debating which way was best, a sudden idea popped into your head; it was most definitely a childish idea, but it was something you've always wanted to do when you saw mansion in movies. 

You took in a big breath before letting it out on the top of your lungs, "HEEEYYY!!!" You immediately laughed afterward upon receiving the silence's response. That probably disturbed a lot of the servants around but oh well. It was fun! 

"Had to get that one off my chest," you chuckled to yourself. You had freedom here, and it was amazing. You could let your weird fly; you even go around dancing in your birthday suit if you wanted and no one would stop you, not that you did. 

"I’ll save upstairs for later, or tomorrow…," you finally decided and began to head forward towards the hall between the stairs. Your music was paused since Jeffery made an appearance but now was turned back on, filling each area with an appropriately fitted amount of spooky and fun. 

The room was a conversion room of sorts. It had two large cushioned couches for guests to sit around and chat amongst themselves. The room was lit up by the light of the outside, so the two small chandeliers that were hanging above weren't turned on. The carpet of this room was just as extravagant as the last. You brushed your fingers along the top of the couch, feeling the soft grazing of the cotton fabric against your skin. You even sat on the couch and practically sighed in delight. It was light a soft cloud wrapping supporting you. Just as you were about to get comfortable, your body ran shivers down your skin. Shivers not from any cold temperature, but rather an unpleasant feeling of being watched. 

"Heh...Ok Y/n. Don't be ridiculous. It's just you here," you calmed yourself down. There was nothing to be afraid, maybe ghosts, but they wouldn't hurt you, in daylight at least. Ghosts never caused problems during the daytime in the movies, so you were safe right? There weren’t that many servants around you either. You caught a glimpse of a female dusting in the other room just ahead, but that was it. You quickly got off the couch and took your pictures. Shortly after you made your way around. 

You spent the next hour exploring all of the first floor with the constant feeling of being watched; you kind of just ignored it at some point, realizing it was just the servants being curious about the new arrival in the mansion. Once you got over the piercing feeling, you were having fun all over again.

The first floor was massive, having a lot of conversion rooms just cause it could. The dining hall was incredible with its long polished wooden table that could seat at least 15. The plants were well kept, and the table was set perfectly. 

"Do they need this many plates?” You questioned, confused by everything. It was fun, no doubt about that, but this place was just so weird. Aside from being incredibly huge, with a bunch of servants, there was something off about the place. It gave you a feeling you couldn't quite place. When you went to the enormous kitchen, you caught a few servants in there. You asked them a few questions like if they were the chefs; apparently, the residents preferred to make dinner themselves. Spaghetti and tacos were the most commonly made dishes. Also, repairs for the kitchen were on a constant; the residents enjoyed making meals, but would completely destroy the kitchen in the process. You immediately believed that. Unlike the rest of the house, the kitchen was the most modernized part so far. Everything was new from the flooring to the oven; it was quite clear the kitchen had been completely redone.

You took your pictures of the room, carefully placing them in your bag afterward, then moved on. Aside from the feeling of being watched, another feeling arose. It was more unsettling than the last; a feeling of familiarity. You knew this place, yet had never been here or seen the interior, yet you feel like you could easily locate each room, each nook, and cranny, everything. You knew this place but didn’t at the same time. Walking around made the feeling grow as if you were visiting your childhood home. Even the paintings of relatives gave you the sense of deja vu; you could recognize the relatives, that wasn't it. It was more of seeing that exact painting in that exact spot in this very mansion for a second time. What really caught your attention was that there were even monsters present in some of the paintings. No one had told you that you had possibly monster relatives, or your family was pro-monsters. You had no problem with them anyway, it was just shocking. 

Monsters were just another intelligent species on this planet; they were also very old since monsters didn't age like humans. It is said that some monsters alive today, had been alive since the nineteenth century. No one went up to a monster and asked though, since asking someone's age was still very much rude whether you were human or monster. Another reason monsters were still somewhat a big mystery was due to them remaining closed off; most of the monsters preferred to stick together rather than mix themselves with human-kind. There were exceptions like a famous monster known as Mettaton or the genius lizard Alphys. Alphys, however, wasn't as go-getting as Mettaton. No one knew what she was up to or actually met the monster in person since she's incredibly shy, but her work and creations had her name all over the halls of fame in science. Monster kind was like Mormons; you knew they existed and were real but they did their own thing, not causing problems so people just left them be as well. Racism was still a big deal, cause humans just didn't accept anyone but it wasn't as bad as in history.

You just stared at the strange monster next to a relative of yours in the painting then continued on with your tour. It was awesome to know your family was pro monsters even in the olden days. 

After exploring the dining hall, you made your way to the backyard. Every nerve inside your body was practically racing in excitement. The garden was the thing you longed to see the most as a child. The hedge labyrinth was bigger than you thought. The photos you head as a child were a bit misleading. You stood at the large labyrinth's entrance unsure of how to get to your lovely rose gazebo.

Just as you began to walk in, a peculiar sound made you freeze in your tracks. It was the sound of laughter; it was light and airy, a very delicate sound.

"H..hello?" You called out cautiously. You were alone, right? You quickly scanned the area around only to find no one around. The empty windows seemed, even more, haunting with the feeling of being watched growing. There weren’t any maids around either, so it should be just you in the garden. 

The laugh was heard once more from behind you, in the maze. You quickly turned around catching a glimpse of f/c fabric disappear off to the right. It obviously wasn’t any maids uniform either, so that must mean it was a stranger. 

"H..hey! Wait!" You called out, quickly taking off after the person. The laughter died, but you still saw faint traces of that fabric. It looked like a dress, long enough to be barely touching the ground, but you weren't quite sure with how fast it was disappearing. You eventually stopped in the middle of the labyrinth, no longer able to see the disappearing f/c material.

"Hello?!" You called out, panic making its way in. You were lost, weren't you? The sun was still out but you knew it wasn't long before sunset would start. You surveyed your area, tall green hedges all placed around you. You didn't want to be stuck in this place forever.

"Wait a minute," you whispered, a strong sense of deja vu washing over you once more. You knew the way; you were almost a hundred percent sure of it. Swiftly, you traced your hands over the hedge as you walked. 

You used to run your hand along the hedges like this when you were in the labyrinth. The satisfying feeling of the leaves against your palm as you made your way through. You could even see it perfectly in your mind, a memory of a dream perhaps.

_ You were running away from something...no someone. It wasn't in fear, but rather in joy. It was a playful chase. You would look back every so often only to someone barely turn the corner. That person was so slow in capturing you, and it amused you. You were always ahead, making it through the maze easily. _

Before you knew it, you were at the center. The memory was gone, and you were left standing in front of an amazingly built rose gazebo.

"Wh...what…," you questioned at the sudden memory. That was most likely a long-forgotten dream you had some time ago, yet it felt so real. It wasn’t a memory since you never lived that scenario. You weren't sure what was happening but decided it was best to shrug it off. At least it got you through the maze safely. 

You quickly turned your attention to the beautiful structure before you. A gazebo made of metal but was completely blanketed in roses. It was even more magnificent than the photo you grew up with. The smell was much more pleasant than the photo as well; the air was filled with a tender sweet aroma, nothing too strong much like perfume, but nothing that could easily be missed. You stared at the gazebo in a complete state of awe; this was something out of a fairy tale. It was everything you hoped for, even wanted as a child. This fairy tale gazebo was fit for a princess, and everything magical. 

You moved to sit on the bench that hung directly under the gazebo. The bench, too, was made of dark metal but had pastel pillows cushioning it. The pillows just added to the delicacy of it. They were gentle on your skin and incredibly comfortable to sit on. The cushions were so much better than the mattress back home. Sitting on the bench, soaking up every moment brought back the sense of familiarity. Everything was all so familiar, even this very spot._ You have been here before; this was your special place. You could recall times falling asleep on this bench. _

"No...that's not right," you immediately corrected your mind. You have never been here; how could you remember sleeping in a place you've never been? What was happening to your mind? You were going insane? 

"Appears to me, your havin' a **swingin**' time," a mellow voice chuckled. You had never screamed so loud in your entire life than that exact moment. You even jumped so high off the bench, you landed on the floor with a possible slight bruise forming on your knee now.

"Heh, aw jeez, sorry there pal. Didn't mean to scare ya to the bone," a deep voice, smooth as silk, chuckled from behind. You quickly placed a hand over your heart and whipped your head towards the bastard giving you scare.

"Hey! Don't you know it’s rude to...snea..k," you started but immediately fell flat upon seeing who exactly this stalker was. Never in your entire life had you ever expected to see a walking corpse. 

Standing before you was indeed an actual skeleton.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing with a memory....of a dream? Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 2 became really long so I broke it up. I apologize if it seems a bit boring at first. Gotta build up stuff. Sorry if Sans seems out of character. Practice makes better. Enjoy

He was completely made of bone! An actual skeleton, much like a human, but still very different as well. He was probably just a hair shorter than you but somehow was still bigger than you. He wasn't bigger by much though given his...lack of organs and muscles. His outfit made him seem larger in width, not in a sense he was fat(?) but maybe big-boned. Your brain began to hurt think of how a skeleton could be large in width.

His choice in outfit style was also unusual. He was wearing a white-collar shirt that was sloppily halfway tucked into his black cargo sweats, and a large baggy azure blue hoodie. The outfit made you think he tried to look nice but gave into comfort halfway through. It was pretty obvious that he wasn’t a servant or butler, but the tenants were supposed to be away for two days. It was the whole reason you chose to visit today, so you wouldn’t bother them.

"What? Skeleton got ya tongue?" He smirked somehow even though there was already a smile present on his face. Wait...did he just wink? But how was that even possible?

"Who are you and why are you trespassing here?" You quickly shook off the initial shock and felt your anger rise. Was he following you and watching you like a total creep?! He wasn’t employed to work here, not with that outfit. He couldn’t be one of the tenants so he was a weirdo that somehow got on the premises. 

“Pretty quick to assumptions there, pal. If anyone is trespassin, it’d be you, kiddo,” he chuckled placing his hands into his pant’s pockets.

“I’m not a kid! And I’m not trespassing; I own the place,” You puffed your chest. How dare you he call you a child; only those close to you got that privilege cause let's be honest; you may be a legal adult, but in no way did you act your age.

“Ah, so you’re the new landlady,” his smile grew even more with that before he simply shrugged, “Eh, still trespassin’ if ya don’t actually live here,” he pointed out.

“Ok fair point, but I made sure to call ahead first. I didn’t just drop by unannounced, and disturbed the tenants,” You sighed. Why was this happening?

“But that’s beside the point. You didn’t answer _my _question. Who are you?” You quickly shook off all of his questions and pointed at him.

“Name’s Sans. Sans the Skeleton. Nice to meetcha’,” He smiled holding out his hand to you.

_ “The name’s Sans. Sans the Skeleton. It’s a pleasure to meet ya,” he spoke charismatically, holding out his hand to you. You carefully took it, only to hear a loud sound of air escaping in a most embarrassing way. The skeleton’s smile only grew as the sound echoed in the air. Thankfully no one was around to hear this distasteful sound. _

“...the hell..?” You mumbled to yourself. What the hell was that? Another dream you had? Probably considering the strange dream memories you were having. You looked at the skeleton, noticing him staring at you expectedly. Oh right! He was holding out his hand to you. You quickly reached for his extended hand only to stop short.

“Hmm? Don’t cha know how to greet a new pal?” Sans rose an eyebrow, or would if he had any. You just narrowed your eyes, watching him carefully.

“I’m not gonna get pranked by some hidden whoopee cushion, am I?” You slowly drew back your hand, hesitant to trust this skeleton.

“Accusin’ and suspicious, ya really know how to insult a guy,” He placed a hand over his heart. Maybe you were being a bit too harsh.

“Fine. Sorry for insulting you, Sans. I’m Y/n. It’s nice to meet you,” You sighed, reaching out to shake his hand once more. He quickly turned his somber expression to one of joy with that big smile of his.

As soon as your hands were connected a loud farting noise ripped through the air, louder than you remembered. You couldn’t help the frown that naturally formed on your face. Seriously? You actually fell for it, even after you called it. 

It seemed Sans found your expression all the more amusing if his fit of laughter was anything to go by. He even held his gut as he laughed; it was not that funny...ok maybe a little. You just sighed and turned to leave.

“That’s it. Bye,” You grumbled walking back towards the labyrinth. You weren't actually all that upset. It was an amusing exchange, but still annoying you fell for the old whoopee cushion trick.

“Wait, not **humorous** enough for ya?” he quickly caught up with you, cracking a joke your way.

“You think you’re so funny,” You commented, smirking his way. It was a bit funny, but no way you were gonna admit that to him. He clearly was cocky enough about his sense of humor.

“You’re smiling, though,” He returned the smile.

“Only cause it was so stupid. Not funny,” You defended. You really ought to get back to the mansion and continue your tour. Clearly, this guy wasn’t going anywhere, so you could just inform Jeffery about Sans.

“Where ya headin’?” He questioned, the chuckles having ceased.

“Back to the mansion to finish my tour, and report you to the butler, you trespasser,” You explained, pointedly staring at him.

"Still think I'm trespassin'?" He thought aloud, his grin back to its lazy self. 

"You haven't exactly told me otherwise," you pointed out as you made your way through the maze.

"Fair point," he lightly chuckled, a sound sending a light shiver down your spine. Weird, maybe you were getting cold. It was getting late, so of course, the temperature was slowly dropping. 

"I live here, miss landlady," Sans finally explained, saying it in a way making it sound like the most obvious thing ever. How were you supposed to know one of your tenants was a monster? In hindsight, it should've been obvious; there was no way this place would be easy to break into, not with the heavy security your family put into this place. Plus Jeffery definitely got really defensive with you when you asked about his employers. You admit you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I thought all of the tenants were supposed to be gone for two days?" You questioned. Why was he here?

Sans just grinned even wider, almost creepy. You may not be the sharpest, but you weren't stupid. He knew something.

"Who told ya that?" He rose an eyebrow. He just frowned. Did Jeffery lie to you?

"Jeffery, the butler...I think," you frowned. Too much weirdness was happening; maybe that was why your family kept you from this place because it was weird.

"Ah, Jeff ol' pal. Well, he ain't wrong," Sans laughed to himself, his knowing smile gone, "We were supposed to head out for a couple of days, but let's say a change of plans," he winked.

"Oh. I can leave if I'm bothering you guys," you offered. You really didn't plan on disturbing the tenants. You just wanted to explore this place then leave. Them being here wasn't part of the plan.

"Ayee, don't sweat it, kiddo. Ya ain't botherin' no one," Sans reassured, "plus, seems like this tour is really important to ya." Another wink your way; was he tryna communicate through winks? Was there something in his eye...socket?

"Wh...what!? No! It's...not that important," you blushed looking away. Were you obvious? Then again you weren't expecting a walking Halloween decoration to sneak up on you while you were exploring.

"Yea, sure. Whatever ya say," he chuckled. He was very carefree from what you could tell, and somehow found you amusing? He must have brain damage to think you were funny...wait that wasn't fair considering he may not have a brain. Did skeletons have brains? Or organs?

"Hey look, we made it out!" He sounded genuinely surprised you were able to get you both out of the labyrinth easily.

"Done this before?" He asked, side-eyeing you. You just smiled sheepishly as you walked forward toward the mansion entrance, "Uh...let's say beginners luck." You couldn't really say you saw it in a dream that you may or may not have had a long time ago; you'd sound crazy. Being perceived as the possibly insane landlady was not how you wanted your new tenants to know you as.

"That's some beginner's luck," Sans commented as he followed you. You decided the best answer to that was no answer at all. Right now you just needed to go about your business and finish your tour. It was uncomfortable knowing that you may run into the other tenants while on your exploring mission.

"Um...so I know I own this place, but...is there like any places you and your…," you paused trying to think of a term for the other tenants. Was "roommates" good? What was their relationship anyways?

"Brothers," Sans imputed, reading your mind. You just awkwardly smiled in response.

"Your brothers would like me to avoid? Like private rooms or bedrooms or something?" You questioned feeling a bit uncomfortable. It would've been better if they had all left as Jeffery said they would.

Sans seemed to think about this for a moment before turning his gaze back to you, "Probably everyone's bedrooms. Kinda weird to have a stranger goin' through ya room, ya know?" Sans shrugged lazily. 

You felt a bit embarrassed for not thinking about that before. Even if him and his brothers were gone, you'd still be invading their space. Jeez, you were so stupid sometimes.

"O..of course! That is a bit weird!" You laughed awkwardly. Hopefully, he didn't think you were some kind of pervert who enjoyed going through people's room. You meant no harm by it, just wanted to see the mansion you longed for as a child.

"Other than that, I can't think of anythin' we wanna hide," Sans explained. So you still had free range over the mansion. Sweet!

"And I won't run into your brothers, right?" You nervously asked. Sans expression shifted; his natural smile seemed a bit more forced, and his eyes more focused on scanning you. 

"Why ya askin'? Don't take kindly to monsters?" He sounded casual but you could the underlying of a threatening tone.

"No! No, of course not!" You immediately responded, startling him with your suddenness. How dare he think you were some kind of racist!

"I have no problem with monsters!" You declared with every ounce of determination you had in you, "It's just...I don't wanna bother any of you. I'm just here to see the house is all, not intrude," you scratched the back of your neck. 

This seemed to put him at ease just a little. Maybe he thought you were going to insult his kind or something. Well, at least he knows now.

"As I said before, ya ain't botherin' no one," he smirked again, less forced with yet another wink. Maybe there was dust in his eye, not that it was hard for anything to get in his socket. That must be bothersome to have a socket open for anything and everything to get in your eye. 

You immediately shook your head of your wandering curiosity. Your mind enjoyed derailing from everything with the most random thoughts.

"As long as I'm not disturbing you and your brothers," you smiled at him, "Well it was nice to meet you, Sans." You spoke, ready to go on your own way.

"Nice to meetcha as well, Y/n," Sans smiled back. You turned around and begun to walk away when you heard his footsteps following you.

"Um…," you started.

"Oh, Imma follow ya. Haven't got anythin' better to do, landlady," Sans grinned mischievously. He was going to follow you on your tour...fun. It would be rude to ask him to leave you alone...in his house right?

"O...ok then," you just smiled, unsure of what to do. You certainly weren't expecting company; you were too awkward around strangers.

You just turned around and continued forward, walking off towards wherever the hall on the right would take you. Ignoring Sans for the sake of your anxiety, you counted off what you had visited in your head.

The next place you wanted to see was the ballroom this place had. The house was old enough that it had its own ballroom for parties. The history of the house was another thing you loved as a child. You weren't allowed to visit but that didn't stop your parents from telling you all about the history of it.

~ * ~

Oh. My. God! This was so awkward! You couldn't be your weird self with Sans around cause firstly, he was your tenant. You couldn't let him see that side of you; you had to keep up a professional appearance around him and secondly, he was a stranger. You didn't know him enough to allow him to see your weird self. He'd think you were the childish landlord that was a complete nutcase, not that you weren't but he didn't need to know that. 

You'd walk into a new room, wanting to completely gawk and get excited over the simplest of things but stopped immediately, remembering you had an audience. You didn't really say much to him, and he didn't say much to you either. You had kept your music on, cause lord knows if you hadn't, you would've lost your mind due to the silence. You weren't playing it very loud anymore, though.

"So...um, how many brothers do you have?" You randomly started up a conversation. The silence between you two was deafening; you had to break it.

"There's eight of us," Sans spoke, answering like you hadn't just spent the last thirty minutes not speaking to each other.

You immediately tripped over your own feet, almost falling. Thankfully, you caught yourself instantly. Being a klutz was not one of your traits; you had a good hold on your balance, most of the time.

"Eight!?" You repeated shocked by this news. Eight skeletons were living in your house?!

"Yea. It's why we like this place so much. Decently priced, and lots of room for us to do our own thing," he chuckled at your reaction. Now you knew for sure he was loaded if he thought this place was decently priced, not that you could talk too much. Your family made good money off this mansion and had been for years. You weren't actually poor but chose to live modestly. It was your family's money, now yours, but still unearned by you. You weren't too comfortable with getting all of your family's money without doing something to earn it. You just left it in the savings, untouched for now. If you desperately needed it, you'd use very little.

"Are...all of you...skeletons?" You asked while looking at the perfect chandelier hanging overhead. This place screamed old money, and you loved it. The vintage aesthetic was always your favorite thing about this place.

"Heh yeah," Sans smiled, more to himself. Was your question that amusing? You didn't want to assume his relatives were all skeletons; that would be considered racist right?

"**Tibia** honest, ya'd have to meet 'em for ya self," Sans answered vaguely with a cocky smirk. You weren't exactly planning on doing that. You didn't want to go out of your way to see his brothers; you just wanted your tour and that was it.

"Heh yeah…," you just nodded. Guess his brothers were those kinds of people; the "meet them for yourselves cause explaining is too hard" kind. You knew a few people like that. 

You finally found yourself at the ballroom; admittedly you lost your way not that long ago, but didn't want to ask for help considering that was the whole fun in exploring. 

You momentarily forgot about keeping a professional appearance and openly gawked at the room. It was so massive and open. It was absolutely breathtaking. Had you been alone, you might've done a cartwheel, but you weren't. Plus, having your skirt accidentally flash your panties to your tenant was not something you wanted to happen.

You just dropped your messenger bag off to the side and moved around the room. That constant feeling of deja vu intensified greatly as you moved around. There was an upper level, allowing guests to look down at those who danced. A fireplace at the far end of the other room stood under the large wall mirror with enormous black marble angels sitting perched on either side of the fireplace. 

You could easily recall the feeling of the gentle fire warming your skin; the feeling tickling you, comforting you and surrounding you. It was safe by the fireplace. It was one place you visited when dancing and conversing was beginning to overwhelm you. 

"This is all memories of a dream," you whispered to yourself. It wasn't real but you could pretend it was. Allowing the memories of the dream to take over. You could see it all so clearly. 

_ The music of the orchestra flooded your ears, touching your soul. It was always so pleasant to your ears, allowing your senses to be dulled, filled only with the sounds of music. You unknowingly allowed your body to move on its own, in rhythm with the song. _

You hadn't realized but you closed your eyes at some point, carefully wrapped your arms around yourself and had begun to sway. You moved around, dancing so swiftly. 

_ Someone was dancing with you, and your soul was filled with absolute glee. You felt the tingle of your heart spread throughout your body; it was almost as pleasant as the music. This feeling to completely and utterly surrender yourself over to this person was undeniable. Whoever this person was, had total control over you and you enjoyed every second. You had personally never felt this way, but you knew this feeling from stories. You knew if they asked, you'd willingly give them yourself. They were someone you trusted wholeheartedly, and with every fiber of your body, you cared them deeply. The_ _ music continued on, you two danced without a single care in the world. You took great comfort in the feeling of their gentle, yet firm hand against your back and the other carefully wrapped around your hand. It was beautiful bliss to be so close to this person. _

You danced around the room, completely ignorant to the other person watching you, well people more like. Unknowingly, you had attracted an audience, watching you from safe places where you'd never notice them. 

You even held up your hands, holding onto your imaginary dance partner. Completely lost in the memories, you smiled to yourself.

_ The music was slowing down, having reached its climax not too long ago. The reminder that once the song ended, you'd have to separate from this person brought a bittersweet taste. If you had it your way, you'd stay in his arms forever, but that wouldn't be appropriate. _ _ He leaned down to whisper in your ear; his words causing a smile yet what was spoken to you was unrecoverable. You see, from the corner of your eye, his jaw moving, but no words escaping. It was a ghostly white jaw as well, inhumanely white. Then the dance ended and he released you. _

You slowly opened your eyes and dropped your arms. Something wasn't right; were dreams supposed to be that vivid?

"Heh, really lost yourself, huh?" Sans chuckled, reminding you that you weren't alone. You immediately were brought back to your senses as your face flushed in embarrassment.

"I...I uh just really like dancing," you shifted nervously. You weren't sure why you were lying to him, but it seemed weird to tell him the truth. Normal people didn't lose themselves to memories of a dream they possibly had. Even that didn't make sense but it was the best way of explaining it. You couldn't recall the dream you had before but knew for a fact, that you had never lived any of those memories. They had to be bits of a dream coming back to you; it was the most logical explanation you could come up with.

"Sounds like ya **dancin**' around the truth to me," Sans smirked yet his eyes weren't as friendly. He clearly caught on to your lie, but you weren't about to back down. It wasn't like some major secret to reveal; you just sparing him the fact that you might actually be losing your mind.

"Maybe, maybe not? Girl's gotta keep her secrets," you shrugged, nervously smiling. You were a bad liar, maybe playing it off as a joke would make it better.

"Just putting this room to use. Do you ever actually use the ballroom?" You asked quickly. Hosting parties didn't seem like Sans' cup of tea.

"Nah. Too much work," Sans shrugged, still watching you carefully with that look. You couldn't tell what it was, but it was a look alright.

"Ya never been here, right?" Sans questioned. You nodded, not looking at him anymore. You turned your attention to the details of the room once more. At least the details of the room didn't dead eye you like Sans.

"Yet ya act like ya' ve been here before. Just like how ya got us out of the labyrinth easily," he pointed out. You did know this place but didn't at the same time. How the hell were you supposed to explain that to him if you didn't even understand it yourself?!

"I...my parents used to tell me all about this place," you came up with immediately. It wasn't a lie since you never stopped asking about it, "They told me about how to get through the labyrinth," that was a lie, "and where all the rooms were located," not a lie, "So I do know this place pretty well but I've never been here before. They never stopped talking about this place," you concluded with a chuckle. Correction,_ you _never stopped talking about the mansion.

"Hmm," he responded. You could tell he wasn't buying your lie; to be honest, you wouldn't believe it either. You were really bad at lying.

"Jeez, would you look at the time!? I'm really tired. It was a long car ride over, and I think I should get settled in my room," you quickly interjected before Sans could say anything else. 

"Guess ya could say ya **bone-tired**, huh?" Sans winked at you. Now you really did feel tired. You definitely wanted to groan at his terrible pun yet laugh as well cause who didn't like puns? You decided an eye roll was the best response for now.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny," you smirked, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Heh, I try. I really know how to tickle the **funny bone**," Sans continued. Bad. All of them. The worst and yet you loved them.

"A real comedian," you remarked sarcastically. You weren't normal like this, but you felt like you could be comfortable around Sans. Maybe it was his lazy and carefree personality. 

"I'd say you're very **humerus**," a mellow voice with a lighter pitch spoke from behind.

Another skeleton...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you made it through my second chapter. Sweet! Thank you so much. I've been super motivated with this story, and chapter 3 is already in the works. I have a good idea where this is story is going, not fully but an idea. Leave kudos and comments. It really keeps me motivated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns, L O T S of puns, more winks and....LICKS?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I said I'd take forever on this chapter....but I couldn't stop writing >\\\\\<  
I kinda just kept going, so sorry if it's longer than the last couple chapters.
> 
> Also
> 
> Warning (kinda?):  
Blood licking(kink maybe?)  
Sinners beware oooo  
w(ﾟｏﾟ)w  
This is rated at explicit for these reasons

Now, you didn't scream but rather gasped at a loud volume while jumping a foot off the ground. Having lost your footing caused you to trip over your feet, and fall over...once again. You _definitely _were gonna have a bruise on your knee later. 

"Jesus Christ!" You cursed cradling your tender knee. How many times were you gonna get spooked?

"Nah, the name's Stretch actually," a taller skeleton chuckled as he lazily lowered himself, holding a hand out to you. "_ Well, Sans did say he lived with his brothers and that they were all skeletons," _you thought, in response to your own surprise. You guessed you were only surprised cause you thought you wouldn't be meeting the others. You really hoped you wouldn't, at least.

This Stretch guy had the same style as Sans, only with a few differences. Stretch wore a sweatshirt hoodie opposed to a zipper hoodie like Sans. His sweatshirt had a style that made it look like he was wearing a large, oversized royal orange colored t-shirt over a black long-sleeved hoodie. You could see his white collar peeking out from under his sweatshirt, around his neck, and at his waist. Stretch didn't even bother to try to tuck in his shirt from the looks of it. At least he wore slacks, making him appear a tad fancier than Sans. You were confused as to why they even bothered with fancy collar shirts and slacks in the first place; if comfort was their thing, why not go with sweats and a t-shirt? 

"_ To each their own, I guess, _" you thought. It wasn't the weirdest fashion sense out there, still weird but not the weirdest. 

"Great, another jokester," you mumbled as you rubbed on your knee to ease the pain.

"What can I say? Comedy runs in the **bones**," he winked at you as well. They really liked winking, didn't they?

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say skeleton puns are your guys' favorite," you smirked, not so much in humor but rather in slight displeasure.

"**Tibia** honest, they are," Stretch chuckled. You just let a small breath of air sounding much like a chuckle as you carefully took his boney hand and was lifted up easily. You weren't going to straight-up laugh. If he was anything like Sans, he was cocky with his jokes as well.

"You said there were eight of you, right?" You questioned, turning to Sans.

"Yup," he grinned. What was so funny? Or maybe that's just how his face was naturally?

"Are all of them like you two? Do they enjoy making me jump out of my skin, as well?" You rose an eyebrow, still making sure to keep your light. You weren't** that** mad; it was just annoying though.

"There is one more, but he ain't the spookin' type. Does enjoy a good pun too, though," Sans chuckled putting you at ease. At least you didn't have to worry about damaging your knee anymore.

"Great. Anyways, I'm Y/n. Your landlord," you introduced yourself to Stretch. He seemed very familiar. "_ Maybe he has one of those faces...wait no! He's a skeleton!" _ You started to think but immediately shot that thought down. You had never met a skeleton once in your life before today. 

"Pleasure to meetcha," you returned your smile with more warmth. He reached for your hand quickly before you could remember the prank pulled on you by Sans. A loud high pitched, distorted moan broke out in the room. Louder than the farting noise from the whoopee cushion Sans had. 

"Are you serious…," you groaned in disbelief. You just gave him a neutral look of displeasure; he was like Sans...in more ways than one.

The skeleton pair just broke out into laughter as Stretch pulled the small rubber chicken out of his sleeve. You just stood there with your arms crossed, watching their amusement. Unbelievable, and monsters were supposedly much older than any human. They sure didn't act like a monster who's lived thousands of years.

"You two are made for each other," was all you said before turning on your heels and walking out of the ballroom. You left the ballroom, knowing full well the skeleton _boys _were following behind.

"**Chicky** bastard. **Egg**cellent job," Sans laughed, behind you.

"What can I say? I'm a real comedi-**hen**," Stretch responded back.

They were children. Your tenants were actual children, without a doubt. It was a good thing your back was turned to them, or they'd see your failing attempt to keep from smiling. If they saw your amusement, lord knows their ego would inflate even more.

"So where are you headed, little miss?" Stretch questioned. 

"To find Jeffery. I'm tired and would like to know where my room is," you spoke bluntly. You honestly were starting to feel pretty tired. Your slight headache from before wasn't helping either. You were pretty sure the headache wasn't just from questioning the logic behind moving and talking skeletons. Your money was on the dream memories you were having, being the reason your head was hurting slightly.

"Don't bother. We know which room is yours," Stretch waved his hand absentmindedly. They did live here, so that made sense.

"Great, but what about my stuff?" You questioned.

"Should already be there," Sans informed with a shrug. Comforting. Well hopefully it was considering Jeffery doesn't seem like the slacking off type.

"So why exactly didn't you guys go to wherever it was you said you were going to for two days?" You questioned as you followed them through the mansion.

"Let's say somethin' came up," Stretch looked over his shoulder and winked at you. 

"_Winky_ _one and two,"_ you internally nicknamed them. It really wasn't any of your business but it was definitely unexpected. You really wish you had come when it was only the servants here. It didn't feel right to bother them. Admittedly, it was weird you planned on spending the night in some else's home _without_ them there, but it wasn't as weird as spending the night _with_ them there. Maybe it was...you didn't know. It just felt wrong in some way. 

"_ It's not like I'm uncomfortable around them, though," _you looked to the two skeletons in front of you. It was actually the exact opposite; you felt incredibly comfortable around like you could completely and utterly trust them. It was scary. You didn't even know them and you already felt this way towards them. 

"I'll just have to be careful," you unknowingly mumbled to yourself quietly, unaware of who had heard you.

Finally, after a few moments, you came to your temporary room. The moment you stepped foot into that room you choked. There was no way this the guest room.

The room was unbelievably and unnecessarily massive. There was so much space even with all of the future. The bed was clearly a California king-sized, bigger than anything your apartment could fit. The sleeping area was something you saw in vintage bedroom catalogs. Aside from the massive bed, there was a large vintage Victorian style vanity near the large window. Not too far from the vanity was a pair of large doors leading to your balcony that looked over the garden. There was furniture in the room fit for a living room, near the fireplace across from the bed. You didn't even have to see the bathroom to know how amazing and overwhelming it was.

"Heh...there's no way this is the guest room," you scoffed in disbelief. They were clearly showing you someone else's room, hoping you would get excited only to crush it. They were pranksters after all.

"Yup. It's the room you're gonna use," Sans grinned mischievously. This was a joke and you weren't falling for it.

"I'm not buying it. Clearly, this is someone else's room. It has too much personality to be otherwise," you crossed your arms smirking. You weren't about to be played again.

"True. It **used** to be someone's room, but they're gone," Stretch smiled gently. There this tender somber to his tone, almost melancholy, but before you could really grasp it, his tone changed. It was such a brief moment that you almost missed it, had you not been paying attention.

"So now it's a guest room," He pocketed his hands, looking especially lazy and carefree. 

Someone else used to live with the skeletons? With mild curiosity, you wondered what happened to them. It wasn't your place though. If they wanted to talk about it, he would've said something more but he didn't. You did notice, however, something in their body attitude that suggested it was possibly not a pleasant memory. They appeared calm and unfazed but something about the way they wore those expressions made you think differently. You weren't certain but you swore your gut was telling you that they were faking this sense of tranquility; their smile of indifference about this missing roommate was just a facade. Clearly, a little mood changer was in order.

"So I get you guys are loaded, but like seriously? Did you have to put a freaking living room in the guest bedroom?" You commented, gesturing to the living space by the chimney. This seemed to lighten the mood a tad bit; the skeletons just smiled at you with amusement. At least you were able to take their minds off whatever was upsetting them. It left you feeling warm inside at the thought of being able to help them just a tad. 

"Like ya one to talk. Ya family always buy mansions and never use 'em?" Sans questioned you. 

"Fair point," you smirked, pointing a finger gun his way. You couldn't even begin to think about why your family got this place then never used it. You began to feel a tingle of anxiety surface.

"Are you guys sure it's ok I crash with you for two days?" You wanted to calm your anxiety. It was weird and if it bothered them, you would definitely leave.

"Seriously, fuhgeddaboudit. You ain't botherin' us," Sans gave you a reassuring smile. 

"What about the others?" You quickly asked. 

"I can promise you, the others wouldn't mind either," Stretch added on. The way he said that was a tad off-putting; a gleam in his...eye socket possibly? You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but there was something strange with his expression while saying that. Maybe you were overthinking...

Deciding to give your "new" room a once over again, you finally noticed your luggage. It was placed at the foot of the bed where the cushioned bench was located. It seemed like this really was your temporary room. 

Looking over to the large bed, the sudden urge to jump onto the bed washed over you, almost uncontrollably. The mattress was really massive and appeared like a cloud with fancy covers. It was a beautiful f/c, practically calling to you.

"Screw it…," you mumbled to yourself before quickly running over to the bed. Before the boys could react, you jumped then turned over in the air to land on your backside. You let out your playful giggles, enjoying this childish feeling you got.

"Heh, I'd tell ya a joke about the bed, but hasn't been **made up** yet," Sans's deep chuckle could be heard from where you were. From the sound of it, they were moving closer to the bed where you were. 

"Nooo," you groaned as you turned your face into the mattress. So many puns in a single day! How were they so good at coming up with them?

"Neheh, what's the matter, darlin'? Finding our puns **pun**bearable" Stretch chimed in response to your groan. You hardly noticed or cared about the pet name thrown your way. If anything it felt familiar, just slightly. 

"Nah. She clearly thinks we are **punny**," Sans corrected. You could practically hear his wink. Admittedly, you did find them punny. You just weren't about to voice that opinion to them. 

"Ok! Out!" You demanded, bolting up. You seriously did need some resting time. Your headache was still pinching your nose. You could feel the tension behind your eyes.

"Wha? Ya kickin' us out, sweetheart? **Pun**believeable!" Sans gawked in fake surprise. You bit your inner cheek. No! Don't encourage them!

"We were just tryna have a **pun ** time. No need to **pun**ish us," Stretch threw in as well, placing his skeletal hand over his chest.

"Haha! You guys are soo very **punny,** **pun**tastic even. Now go," you laughed sarcastically. As you sat on your bed, you were making a shoo motion with your hands.

"So ya do have a funny bone in ya?" Sans turned and grinned at you. You just rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Maybe," you playfully shrugged. You got up off the bed to walk them to your door; it was the polite thing to do.

"So we'll see ya in the mornin, then," Sans turned to you at the door. Stretch did the same, making no move to leave you just yet.

"It was nice to meet you both," you smiled. They were really nice, and fun to hang out with. Even though you weren't planning on bothering the others, meeting the other tenants by chance, of course, would be interesting. If your paths crossed you honestly wouldn't mind too much.

You nodded to both of them, but stood at your door, watching them turn to leave. Something in you wasn't quite ready to be alone again. It was weird considering being alone never bothered you before.

"See you later, darlin'," Stretch winked your way. You could help the small laugh that escaped your lips. They really were just a pair of winky, jokester skeleton boys. 

Stretch, seeming satisfied, looked at you for a moment longer before turning to leave. Sans gave you a slight wave before following Stretch's actions. Without thinking, you immediately reached your hand out to launch onto his sleeve.

_ "Shit! Why did I do that?" _ You initially thought, panicking. This wasn't the professional appearance of a landlord you were hoping to have.

"Yea?" He turned back towards you, curious and amused. You weren't sure why you latched onto him. It was just your body acting without your mind. It's happened a few times before but nothing to this extent. You felt your face flush in embarrassment for your inappropriate behavior.

"_ Why am I getting embarrassed!? Why!? What is happening here!? You idiot!" _ You internally reprimanded yourself. " _ This is what you get for acting without thinking, dumbass,_" your inner thoughts scowled. You really were dumb sometimes.

"Haha...um I just wanted to...thank you," you quickly thought up. It wasn't a lie; you were meaning to thank him. You just didn't picture it going like this. Simply saying thanks tomorrow in the evening after having finished your tour was what you had in mind.

"Thank you...for letting me stay in your home...even though I own it," you felt the words slip out. _ "Please stop me. Anyone," _you begged. Rambling was a talent of yours, a bad one.

"But you live here, so it is your home. Yeah," you concluded in the most awkward way possible, even coughing on your own nervous saliva at the start. Man, it was suddenly really warm in the hall.

Sans just smiled even wider, and possibly a tad fonder? That couldn't be right. Nah it was clearly a judgmental smirk. How did you mistake that for fondness? Maybe your sanity was actually slipping.

"Heh, it's a pleasure to have ya here, so don't stress ya pretty little head over it," Sans laughed. See? He was judging you. At least he wasn't rude about it. He was clearly just teasing you.

"Alright then. Well, goodnight, Sans," You sighed, smiling at him. He just nodded before turning to leave again. 

Closing the door behind you, you let a big exhausted sigh escape. This day did _not_ go as expected in any way. At least you finally met two out of eight of your tenants. 

"_ Wait…," _ you paused snapping your eyes open to see the ceiling. It was beautifully painted, by the way, " _ Did Sans call me pretty?" _ You suddenly realized.

Was that technically flirting? He wasn't flirting, was he? No way! You were just reading way too much into that single word.

"Hehe, there's no way he'd flirt with me!" You laughed to yourself. Yeah, there was no way. Plus he was a skeleton; it wasn't like they had any….

"Please stop…," you whined into your hands, covering your face in shame. Your mind was just too much sometimes.

~ * ~

_ The gentle scent of floral roses was in the air. Your favorite fragrance, which was the reason for the many rose bushes planted all over the garden. You had some at your gazebo in the labyrinth, as well. You couldn't help your fascination with the flower. Their beauty was truly captivating. Their dark crimson appearance mixed with the threat of drawing blood from the sharp thorns was what made them your favorite. _

_ You looked down at the rose bush, feeling the fully bloomed rose carefully. Touching it too roughly would damage the flower's petals, leaving them to fall apart instantly. The labyrinth was in front of you, quite a distance away. The garden was rather large with a maze and a large fountain surrounded by many floral plants. Of course, most of the flowers were roses of all colors but there were other beautiful flowers as well. _

_ The approaching footsteps heard from behind startled you enough to cause you to prick your finger. With a slight wince, you pulled your hand away to examine the damage. A small amount of blood began to trickle out of the puncture wound. Nothing too serious, thankfully. _

_ "You really ought to be more careful, human," a harsh voice came from behind. The way he spoke sounded almost belittling, yet you only felt your heart flutter. Somehow you knew he meant well despite his harsh tone. _

_ "Do be mindful of what you say. One might mistake your words for concern of my wellbeing," you giggled, teasing him without turning around. A small scoff was easily heard from behind, adding fuel to your amusement. It was so much fun to mess with him, though it wasn't very proper of you to do so. _

_ "A fool's mistake to assume a monster of my status would concern themselves with a measly human," he scorned at the idea. You could hear it in his voice; he was totally puffing his chest with pride. _

_ "So if I was to bleed out from my wound, and die due to blood loss, my absence would go unnoticed by you?" You finally turned around, feigning sorrow as you held out your index finger to him. The blood now having reached the bottom of your finger. It was much more blood than you had anticipated. _

_ He looked to you with those beautiful purple eyes, moving from your injury to your pouting expression. A melancholy emotion flooded his eyes, a sorrow you had never seen present in his eyes before. Had you taken the teasing too far? _

_ Concerned you said something wrong, you made an attempt to redeem yourself but his actions got you off guard. He had gently taken your hand into his gloved ones. He held your bloodied hand with such tenderness much like you did with the roses. You just watched in surprise that he actually took your words to heart. _

_ It was then, with your hand in his, a green glow began to radiate from his palms, surrounding itself around your own hand. The feeling of his magic was so warm, comforting, and filled you with gentle pleasure. It was a feeling of security and safety, something easily addictive. You would've closed your eyes to bask in it had you not been so determined to see how his magic worked. Missing any second would only cause regret. _

_ The glow finally died, and the wound was completely healed. The blood remained but the source was nonexistent. It was truly magical. You couldn't quite believe you were completely healed. _

_ You said nothing, still in awe, as he raised your hand to his mouth slowly. Unsure what was happening, you remained very still. Was this part of the healing process? _

_ "Promise me," he spoke so softly, softer than you had ever heard him before. It was almost unsettling how low and careful his voice was. It sent shivers down your spine nonetheless. _

_ "No matter what…even if death were to come and steal you away from me, himself…," he continued, not once looking at you but rather your palm. Such intense eyes fixated on your skin was...almost sinful. It was very improper of you to have such...lewd feelings over something so simple. The feel of his breath on your skin was no help to your unladylike mind. _

_ It was when he opened his mouth, your crude thoughts worsened; his sharp fangs catching your eye for a moment until the appendage slithering out pulled your eyes from his canines. It was nothing like humans. Monsters were truly fascinating creatures. His slick, and moist tongue reached towards the blood. He dragged the deep violet tongue slowly up from your palm in a most sinful way. _

_ You were too occupied trying to maintain your innocence while fighting off the shivers of ecstasy to notice those glowing grape eyes of his were trained on you now. His eyes watching your flushed face and every minuscule reaction he caused you. Once the blood was easily cleaned up in one swipe, he pulled your hand from his mouth. Still holding onto you, he placed his other hand to your cheek, caressing you gently. _

_ "Promise you will return to my side. Return to me, here in this garden of roses?" His voice sounded so desperate as if the fear of losing you was unbearable. Had you meant this much to him? Your own feelings toward him swelled in delight, yet the fear of his words left you uneasy. Easing his own anxieties seemed more important than asking the meaning behind his question. _

_ "I promise." _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (//▽//) PHEW!! SO...SAUCY!!!! I honestly just let the story take me wherever, haha sorry. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I wrote it. I'm sorry if any of them seem out of character. I'm doing my best! Leave kudos and comments to keep me going! I'm excited where this is going. Starting the new chapter right after this so we'll see when it comes out. THANKS FOR READING!! HAVE A LOVELY DAY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you honestly think they were all gonna love you instantly? Silly Reader. Silly, silly Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M ON A ROLL!!! EACH NEW CHAPTER HAS GOT ME HYPED AND EXCITED. I'm honestly having so much fun writing these out. I'm excited for you guys to read it. I hope it's not bothersome. I just can't help it. >///< 
> 
> Another warning (kinda):  
Some mean things (nothing extreme) will be said in here. Idk what's trigger for some so better to be safe than sorry
> 
> A certain Skelly isn't so nice. I wonder why? (@ 0 v < @)  
Hopefully the skelebois are in character. Without further babbling, ENJOY!!!

You sighed in defeat, knowing sleep would not come to you. You had spent the past four hours trying to fall into a comfortable slumber. A futile task, it seemed considering you were still awake. You weren't all that surprised since sleeping in a new place always caused you some sleeping problems. It was why sleepovers at a friend's house always left you more exhausted the next day.

You sat up in your bed, running your hand through your bed head hair. You were exhausted yet sleep avoided you. The time on your phone told you it was just a little past midnight. You half expected the large room to be completely dark but you were wrong. The room was, in fact, lit up entirely due to the full moon's beams of light. It was hauntingly beautiful. 

_ "Maybe a walk will help, _" you thought to yourself. You slowly got yourself out of bed and went to throw on a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and f/c sweatshirt hoodie. It was fall after all; the nights were colder now. Fully intending to visit the garden, you also put on your favorite fuzzy slipper booties. Now all dressed for the fall night, you exited your room as quietly as possible. You were in no hurry to get to the gardens. You didn't have your phone on you so using the flashlight was out of the question, not that you needed it. The moonlight was so bright this evening; it lit up everything for you.

"Creepy, " you giggled quietly while staring at some of the paintings of old relatives. The moon's effect did make them seem like something out of a horror film. You wondered for a bit more, basking in the light and silence. If you hadn't known better, you'd think the place was abandoned. It felt so empty, something you originally hoped for. 

Finally reaching the backyard doors, you took in a deep breath of fresh air. The night was chilly just as predicted. Thankfully your fuzzy clothing was keeping you warm. The moon's glow was directly on your skin, and the feeling was incredible. Full moons were the most beautiful nights in your opinion. Once you had fully taken in the nighttime light, you looked at the garden before you. The labyrinth was directly in front of the back porch, making it the first thing you saw. Far off to the left side was a large greenhouse. On the opposite side was a large water fountain surrounded by rose bushes. In the far back, behind the labyrinth, was what you assumed was a pool. You weren't too sure since the labyrinth was blocking most of it from view. 

You decided to go over to the fountain; a feeling inside told you that was the best choice for now. Following your gut, you slowly made your way towards the area. As you came closer, you noticed a figure standing over one of the rose bushes. It was the red rose bush. You immediately recognized the white round skull. Considering you had only met two skeletons, one having a very long skull, you only knew one skeleton with a rounded skull like that.

"Hey Sans, " you greeted as you approached from behind. The skeleton froze in place, clearly started by your arrival. 

He quickly straightened up and turned around swiftly. Upon viewing his face, you realized your mistake. This was not Sans. He looked very much so like Sans but was just a tad taller than him. Height aside, the dead give away that this wasn't Sans was the scars on the right side of his skull. You subtly flinched at the intensity of it. The scars went down, over his socket, and the other was just cracked from the socket down to his cheek. The injuries seemed rather deep. The pain must've been unimaginable.

Aside from his actual appearance, this skeleton's sense of fashion was completely different as well. Sans was more comfort while still looking a tad fancy. This monster was fancy. He wore a deep wine-colored collar shirt. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows for comfort while his shirt was tucked into his pants nicely. He had a black striped eight buttoned vest over his shirt. He wasn't wearing a tie yet had his shirt was buttoned all the way up. Despite being a skeleton, his outfit fitted him perfectly as if he had flesh. 

"Oh…, " you mumbled to yourself. The skeleton just looked you over, his expression nothing like Sans. Whereas Sans had an almost permanent smile present on his skull, this skeleton seemed to have a constant scowl. His eyes were also another thing; Sans had simple white lights; this skeleton had bright violet eyes. It was the most amazing shade of purple you had ever seen. 

"_ Danger" _was the word that ran through your mind. This monster had actual fangs and he seemed like the type to use them. You felt a slight shiver of fear run through you. He was a tenant, right? Cause he was a skeleton...living here? 

"Who are you?" He hissed, his sockets narrowing at you. His very voice sounded demeaning towards you. 

"Uh...hi. I'm Y/n, the new landlord…, " you started nervously. His eyes were fully trained on you, studying you.

"Ah. You're_ that_ human.., " he interjected, sounding completely disgusted by your presence. If his tone wasn’t enough to tell you that much, his eye roll definitely did. 

_ "Oh wow, " _you internally cringed. 

"Ha, I'm yeah. That's me, " you weren't sure what to say next. The urge to apologize for startling him popped into your mind. Maybe that was all he needed. If you told him you were sorry, maybe you guys could start over...hopefully.

"Look, I'm sorry for startling you. I was just exploring this place since I couldn't sleep, " you smiled kindly, hoping this would satisfy him. You really didn't want to fight with your tenants. He seemed to examine your expression closely. His expression was completely unreadable, leaving you to panic for a moment. It was after a beat of silence, his scowl deepened. He had this look that you couldn't identify but anger was definitely mixed in.

"Wipe that insufferable smile off your face, human!" He hissed. His voice was pure and raw venom. You couldn't help but falter. What. The. Actual. Fuck? He was beyond furious but why? What did you do? You had never felt such unfiltered hatred towards you, and you worked in retail.

"E..excuse me?!" You stuttered, unsure this was actually happening.

"Unlikely. You clearly lack any common sense or basic knowledge on manners, " he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Did...did he just…? 

"And what made you come to that conclusion, sir?" You spat at him. How fucking dare he talk to you like that! What a pompous ass! 

"Any _sensible_ person would know to invite oneself over to another's residence is disrespectful, " he looked down on you, despite only being a centimeter taller than you. His eyes held such dark emotions towards you. Gazing into his eyes seemed to strain something inside of you; it hurt, more than it should. He wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t give him any right to treat you like this.

“And you know all about being disrespectful wouldn’t you?” You hissed, crossing your arms as well. 

“Watch your tone, human…,” He growled but you didn’t let that stop you. You weren’t about to let him talk down to you like that.

“No! I don’t know what your problem is with me, but you don’t get to talk to me like you know me!” You snapped, pointing your finger in his direction. The burning rage you felt was completely overwhelming your rational thoughts. This skeleton looked dangerous, and he was a monster. Monsters were known to have magical abilities. He could use that to hurt you if he really wanted, yet you were so furious, you couldn’t stop.

“My _problem _is you being here, you spastic imbecile!” he shoved your hand away from him as he stepped closer towards you. He was clearly trying to intimidate you, and it was working to a degree, but you were not going to back down at all.

“This is _ my _ house, asshole!” You retaliated. You could be here if you wanted. You did own the place after all; you made sure to call ahead before visiting the mansion. You did everything to make sure you didn’t bother anybody. It wasn’t your fault the monsters decided last minute to change their plans.

“Do you reside here? Did you build the structure? Perhaps you put some effort into the decorating? Did you make any contributions to this manor?” He threw every question your way; questions you couldn’t answer with a yes to. Each one hitting you right where it hurt. Why was he being like this? Did you really bother him that much?!

“I assume your answer is no to all of them if your silence is anything,” He backed off a tad, looking ever so smug about it, “At least those good for nothing previous owners put in some sufficient effort towards this residence. Though by the looks of it, they should’ve put more into teaching you some basic mann…,” You didn’t let him finish that sentence.

You mustered up all the strength you could, and gave him one good hard slap across the face. Hopefully, it hurt him even in the slightest, cause it sure as hell hurt you a lot. Your hand was throbbing from how hard you had hit him. It was an easily ignorable thing when compared to the utter pain inside. 

“You can treat me like shit,” Your voice was low and trembling. You felt the sensation in your eyes and knew you were crying, despite how much you fought not to, “Talk down to me, and make me feel like complete and utter garbage....but don’t you **ever** talk about my parents like that again!” You threatened to the best of your abilities. 

You could hardly feel the cold trickle of your tears running down your cheeks. You were just so overwhelmed by how terrible you felt at this moment. Never in your life had someone made you feel this...heartbroken. You had been in relationships and had your heart broken before, but it was nothing compared to this. This felt so much worse, and you couldn’t completely understand why. He was such an ass, and his words shouldn’t have affected you this badly but they did.

He just stood there, looking at you wide-eyed. You had taken him completely by surprise. Good. You didn’t want to stay any longer and quickly turned on your heels. Shrinking in on yourself, you rushed back to your room, wiping away your tears. The sooner you could sleep, the sooner you could forget this horrible, horrible night. 

“_ Last time I go for a night stroll,” _ was the last thought running through your head. 

~ * ~

It was very apparent to you that your little moonlit walk, meant to help tire you out, did nothing to help your sleep. The dark circles under your eyes were as clear as day, while your skin hung on your face. You weren’t looking your best in any way; you practically oozed exhaustion. Trying to sleep when you were upset always caused you these sorts of problems. Your headache from crying hadn’t left, and your entire face was puffy from the tears. Curse the body’s natural reaction. It was a dead give away. You couldn’t let people see you like this, Sans or Stretch especially. The questions they’d ask would tire you out even more; just thinking of those questions caused an audible groan from you.

You quickly took out your toiletries and headed for the bathroom, hoping a shower or bath would help your condition. As expected, the bathroom was massive; even though it was like your second time visiting the restroom, it still amazed you each time you entered. The whole thing was bigger than your apartment. The bathroom was twice the size of a simple one bed, one bath apartment. Who needs a bathroom that big?!

The tub was a large white marble claw-foot bathtub; something very befitting of the style of this mansion. The bathtub seemed to have its own small room with a small cushioned loveseat in it and a rack for all of the soaps, sponges and so on. It was a tad bit extra in your opinion, but this wasn’t your house so you had no say in the decorating. Your mind was brought back to the purple skeleton’s words from last night. You could feel a slight tingle in your eyes again before slapping your cheeks. 

“No! Don’t let him get to you!” You clenched your fists tightly, trying your best to lift yourself up. You couldn’t let him have any power over you. You were stronger than that! You did your best to shake those horrible feelings away, not allowing you to get depressed over the words of a stranger.

You went back to preparing your hot bath. You turned the handles of the faucet, and clogged the drain, then allowed the hot water to fill the tub. As you patiently waited for your bath, you looked the bathroom over again. 

The room had a built-in vanity with sinks and a large wall mirror before it. There was some more unnecessary furniture in the room near the massive walk-in closet. As Stretch had said, this room did belong to someone; the closet still had some clothes in it, though they looked to be untouched for a long time. Somethings were a bit...out of date, some more so than others. You assumed they must’ve been gone a long time. Monsters did outlive humans by a long shot.

Across the room, on the other side, was a walk-in shower. There was more than one showerhead, surprisingly. Some came from the ceiling, the walls, and then finally the actual showerheads. Not one showerhead but rather two, on opposite sides of the shower. A modern shower for a somewhat old fashioned place, but definitely appreciated. Your parents and grandparents were the ones to add in the modern bits, making it more livable. You had to give them credit; they knew how to pick the good stuff.

After a couple of minutes, the tub filled to a perfect height. You quickly turned off the faucets and stripped out of your pajamas. You took your time getting in since you liked the water burning hot. It probably was not good for your skin, but you couldn’t care less. It felt good and definitely eased your tense muscles. You sunk in all the way to the point where only your nose and eyes were above water. You sat in complete silence, doing your best to just enjoy the water. Your mind was not helping you in any way. Silence, after all, made your thoughts louder. The events of last night, the harsh words that were thrown your way kept ringing in your ear. Why was it bothering you so much? Why couldn’t you just let it go!? He was an ignorant bastard. The mansion was a big place; you were positive you wouldn’t see him again if you really tried.

Sighing in the water, you took in a deep breathe through your nose and submerged yourself completely. Closing your eyes, you enjoyed the feel of calming, hot waters surrounding you. You spent the next hour just relaxing and treating yourself. You needed this. You felt a lot better afterward, even got some energy back. You felt refreshed, still tired, but refreshed. You returned to the room in a towel and threw on some clean clothes. You had your cute floral crop tank top on underneath your oversized knitted sweater. You then put on your loose-fitting jean capris and low sneakers. It was your cute and casual outfit. You still had to be stylish even if you didn’t feel the greatest. 

You looked yourself over in the mirror; You still had visible dark circles. You brushed your hair out, then applied a little concealer to hide the evidence of a rough night. They were less noticeable, but any more makeup and it'd look caked on. Not something you really wanted since makeup always gave you acne afterward. It was one reason why you didn’t wear makeup all too often. 

Your headache wasn’t that bad anymore, but still present. You quickly took some Tylenol you had in your bag. You knew it wouldn’t be long before it went away. After that, you made sure to pack everything else into your suitcase and have everything ready to go; the skeletons weren’t the only ones who could change their plans unexpectedly. You grabbed your purse full of your simple things like camera film, notebook, and so on, then headed for the door. You pulled out your Polaroid and had it hanging around your wrist so it wouldn’t fall.

Just as you opened the door, you found Stretch standing there with an arm raised to knock. You just took a step back, surprised to see him.

“Mornin’!” He greeted as casual as before. He seemed to look you over, eyeing you weirdly. Did he notice the dark circles? You really hoped the makeup you had on was enough to fool him. 

“Oh hey! How’s it going?” You quickly responded, hoping it would distract him.

“I came over to invite you to breakfast. My bro is cookin’ up something real nice,” he explained with a warm smile. The mention of his brother seemed to make him cheerier.

“Um...Will the others be there?” You tried your best to not sound suspicious but failed epically. You sounded hella suspicious. He just rose an eyebrow your way while smiling even more.

“Yea. Kind of a tradition to have breakfast together,” Stretch spoke carefully. He was catching onto something. If everyone was there, then _**he**_was there as well, and you were **not** about to deal with that!

“Oh well, I don’t really wanna intrude,” you chuckled nervously. You really didn’t want to have to deal with him again.

“Nah, my bro is actually really excited to meet you. ‘Sides it’s the perfect opportunity to meet the other tenants. Let ‘em know who’s the new boss,” Stretch explained, his facial expressions unreadable. He did have a point; you should introduce yourself to the other tenants at least. Sans and Stretch would be there, so if any of them, **_him_** especially, decided to give you problems, you could just turn to them.

“O..okay then. Lead the way,” You smiled, doing your best to seem in no way scared to cross paths with the purple skeleton. You could feel your heart beating rapidly.

“_ Just calm down. You’ll be ok. Just ignore him completely,” _ you told yourself, slowly easing your anxiety. Stretch and Sans were there, and you felt safe around them. Even now with Stretch next to you, you felt a bit better.

“You alright?” He questioned looking down at you. It was then you realized how much shorter you were next to him. You weren’t even that short, and yet standing next to him was making you feel like a child. 

“Pff,” You giggled. It was pretty ironic you felt so small, considering you had a lot of short friends. You couldn’t even imagine how they would feel standing next to him.

“Somethin’ funny, darlin’?” he smirked.

“Nothing. I was just thinking of how short you make me feel. I’m usually the tall one compared to my friends,” You chuckled, shaking your head carefully. 

“Aww, makin’ you feel **low**?” Stretch chuckled, gently nudging your shoulder with his. You just rolled your eyes in response, smiling at his pun.

“Oh no! Not the puns!” You playfully whined.

“I can do **small** talk if it makes you feel better,” Stretch lowered himself to your level, emphasizing his joke. You just fought back your grin, glaring at him it a teasing way.

“I think you just **low**ered my opinion of you,” You countered, dead eyeing him.

“I’d apologize, but I’m comin’ up **short**for good apologies,” Stretch pouted, raising himself back to full height. You couldn’t help the little laughs escaping you.

“Alright, alright. I’ll** overlook** it this time since I like you,” You winked. Maybe their winking was contagious; you had to be careful around the joking skellies. Stretch just laughed as he praised the Lord for your generosity. 

It wasn’t long after you guys came to a large dining room, not the one you had seen yesterday. This dining room was much smaller than the one you had seen. It seemed more personal than the other one. This one had a large table, big enough to seat at most twelve people, much less than the other dining room. The room was also a bit more modernized than the other with a simple black glass table and cushioned armless chairs. It had simpler plates set up at the table, with less silverware as well. It was much cozier and less extravagant than the other. You preferred this one much more.

Upon arriving you noticed Sans sitting at the table with a ketchup bottle? He noticed you entering and shot a wave in your direction. He then proceeded to drink the ketchup inside the bottle! You watched him wide-eyed; ketchup was good, you weren’t about to deny that. You could recall the many times you took a finger full of ketchup and just ate it like that, but drinking an entire bottle was a completely different thing. That was way too much ketchup to handle. Sans, after having finished his drink (?), came up to you and Stretch.

“Mornin’, sunshine. Sleep alright?” He questioned lazily. You tried your best to suppress the flinch you felt trying to sneak up on you. You weren’t sure if you were successful or not based on Sans expression. It was completely unreadable, despite the present smile.

“Oh. Yeah totally! The bed was just like a cloud!” You smiled brightly, hoping your cheerful mood would fool them if your makeup didn’t.

“Ya sure ‘bout that?” Sans rose a brow in your direction. You could feel his questioning glaze and Stretch’s, as well, eyeing you carefully. Well maybe telling them the truth was better...just half of the truth at least.

“Uh well, kinda. Sleeping in a new bed is always hard for me. But I’m sure sleeping in my own bed tonight will allow me to catch up on sleep,” You smiled nervously. Yeah, it was probably best you cut the trip short. Clearly your presence was bothering someone, and honestly being around him just made your anxiety spike. The exploring wasn’t worth the mental strain.

Your instantaneous decision left Sans and Stretch looking taken aback by this. Both of them staring at you...unusually. Your choice to leave early was unexpected, so you weren't too surprised by their reactions. You were in their exact position when you found out they had decided to stay rather than leave as planned.

“Uh, leavin’ so soon?” Sans questioned, sounding a bit unsure.

“Jeffery told us you were leavin’ tomorrow, darlin’.” Stretch chimed in. Was it that bothersome you left earlier than planned? They did the same thing by not leaving for these two days.

“Well yeah. I decided it’d be better if I left tonight. I'll still be around for the whole day, but I think it’s best if I left right after,” You scratched the back of your neck. 

Sans and Stretch didn’t say anything, but their expressions said enough. They weren’t buying your lack of sleep excuse. They could clearly sense something was up but weren’t saying anything. A tense silence fell between the three of you. Unsure what to do, you opened your mouth to say something, anything but a loud bang rang out in the dining hall. You jumped at the suddenness while the boys seemed unfazed by it.

“BROTHER! THE MOST SUBURB OF BREAKFASTS HAS BEEN PREPARED!” A loud voice sang out as giant skeleton in a frilly pink apron barged in. It appeared he had kicked the door wide open.

“Yes, indeed! A breakfast expertly crafted by the Magnificent Blue,” a smaller skeleton proclaimed proudly, standing by the taller skeleton’s side. He was much shorter than the other, even smaller than Sans by a couple of inches from the looks of it. 

“AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” the tall skeleton looked off to the side, in a most prideful stance you had ever seen. Papyrus, as he called himself, had a red scarf around his neck while wearing a white collar t-shirt that had gentle yellow accents. His shirt was carefully tucked into his dark blue striped suit pants and had a pair of fancy bright red loafers. It was the most eye-catching part of his entire appearance and didn’t really fit with the outfit. You weren’t about to voice that opinion though. 

The shorter skeleton beside him, Blue as he called himself, had similar tastes. He wore a white short-sleeved collar shirt. Papyrus had a t-shirt but Blue had a formal shirt on. He had his bright cyan blue scarf around his neck over his shirt, much like Papyrus. He wore black suspenders attached to his gray khaki shorts; his shirt, too, was tucked in. Thankfully he didn’t wear loafers. No, his shoes were a pair of navy blue velvet oxford dress shoes. Didn’t stand out as much as Papyrus’s shoes but weren’t the traditional fancy shoe color either.

“I thought you said the others didn’t like scaring people,” You crossed your arms and stared pointedly at Sans. He just sent a cheeky smile your way and shrugged.

“Heh, he didn’t scare ya out of ya skin, to be precise,” he winked, pointing finger guns your way. You just shook your head, sighing with a small smile.

“AHAH! A HUMAN! YOU MUST BE THE NEW LANDLADY THAT WAS GRACING US WITH YOUR PRESENCE!” Papyrus rushed over to greet you, finally noticing you in the room. Blue was next to him the whole time.

“Ah yes! Hello,” You smiled kindly. Hopefully, you didn’t piss him off...like the other guy. You really just wanted to be on good terms with your tenants.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Miss landlady!” Blue exclaimed, his blue eyes sparkling bright. You could've sworn you saw stars in them. So monsters could change their eye shapes? That was so cool! Before you could say anything you heard loud footsteps behind you, approaching rapidly. Suddenly you felt extremely tense, as your anxiety spiked.

He was here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Reader-chan. You met your first mean skeleton, and you don't even know his name or why he was so mean to you. Luckily you won't ever have to see him again once the days over! (^~^)
> 
> You got through it! Yay! How'd I do? Are you as excited for the chapters to come as I am!? Let me know with kudos and comments!! Thank you!!! And have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whiplash emotions and anger induced promises. Don't forget a pinch of sleep exhaustion and anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me this long. I'll try to keep this updated weekly, cause I don't want to torture you guys...in that sense ;) Also I went back and did some editing on the previous chapters. Jesus, I'm so embarrassed by how many errors you guys had to endure. I'm sooo very sorry about that. I will do better, promise. So without further a due, enjoy!

You felt every nerve on high alert. The panic was overwhelming but causing a big scene was not going to happen, not by your actions at least. You immediately zoned out for a moment, not listening to whatever it was Papyrus was saying. Instead, you listened to the sounds of footsteps approaching. They were much heavier than how you imagined a small skeleton would sound. If anything, you knew these footsteps. They belonged to a much larger and louder skeleton. How you knew, you had no clue. 

“OUT OF MY WAY, LOWLIVES!” a loud high pitched voice screeched from behind. Without intending to, you allowed a quiet sigh escape you while your body visibly relaxed; visible to those watching you carefully.

You felt an immense weight lifted off your shoulders; you turned around to find a skyscraper posing as a monster, standing before you. That brief moment of relief vanished immediately; if the purple skeleton was intense upon first glance, this monster was terrifying. His incredible height was just the cherry on the cake; an ironic way of thinking since he wore a lot of red, reminding you somewhat of a gothic vampire. 

He looked much like Papyrus, if Papyrus had sharpened fangs, and decided to go through an edgy, old goth phase. Much like the skeleton from last night, he had a scar present on his skull. However, unlike the purple skeleton, the scar was on the right side of his face; it took went over his socket. In his sockets were brightly glowing rubies, staring intensely at you. 

Papyrus had this cute, sweet rich boy style going on but this skeleton was a polar opposite. This skeleton had this big-dick, billionaire, bad boy style going on...ironically. He had a blood-red cravat wrapped around his neck and neatly tucked into his suit; what a suit it was. He was the fanciest out of all the skeletons present. He was, also, dressed somewhat out of time. He wore a silk black suit with ruby trimming over a black silk collar shirt and velvet blood vest. His black slacks only emphasized how tall this skeleton was. He had this very victorian goth kind of look going on; it only reminded you of how old monsters were. 

Stretch made you feel like a child, but this skeleton made you feel like an infant. You felt your sweat trickle down your neck as you stared up at the monster; he reminded you so much of the purple stranger, yet was so very different as well. Anxiety was on the rise, in fear of something similar to last night was going to happen now. 

“Oh, Jesus...” you whimpered internally. Attempting your best at being polite, you flashed the giant a wry smile. In response, he just lowered himself to eye level, taking in every detail of you. 

“Aye easy up, boss. The lil’ thing is shakin',” A deep throat chuckled reverberated in your ears. Shivers immediately raced your spine at the sound; you couldn’t identify whether it was from fear or something else, though. Were you shaking? You took one second to look at yourself, and indeed, you were quivering. 

Looking up to see who pointed out your unconscious shaking you find the six skeleton. Standing right next to the red tower, was another Sans look-alike. His identifying feature was his golden tooth, and red colors. He had a black suit jacket with a furred trim at the top. Underneath he wore a red collar shirt with a black silk vest and simple slacks. Not as fancy but still pretty fucking fancy.

“AS THE FRAGILE MORTAL SHOULD! ANYONE STANDING IN MY PRESENCE SHOULD TREMBLE IN FEAR,” the skeleton rose to full height, proudly proclaiming for all to hear. You just stood there, unsure what to say or do. Any mistake might lead to the dreaded situation; if staying quiet kept that from happening then your mouth was gonna stay shut until he left.

“Hiya doll,” The red round skeleton smirked, ignoring the taller one he referred to as boss. His smirk was a very recognizable one; not in the sense that you knew the person wearing it. No this was one of those smirks guys feeling lucky wore for girls. You just looked over to him, still slightly tense from the tall dude. 

“...Hi,” you stated, uninterested with how he was eyeing you. Did he seriously think now was the best time to be ogling you? Seriously?! What an ass.

“Y/n, meet Edge, ‘nd Red,” Sans chimed in, carefully pulling you back with one arm. Normally having someone’s arm around your shoulders, especially someone you just met, always made you uncomfortable...but not this time. If anything you felt completely safe in Sans’ arm. A comforting warmth quickly spread throughout your body. You didn’t make any move to leave his embrace; the thought of how inappropriate this was just didn’t cross your mind. This small action didn’t go unnoticed by the others; they simply stared at Sans’ arm for a moment before looking away. 

“Edge. Red,” Sans address with a bit of a bite in his tone. It wasn’t too noticeable but you could hear it due to your proximity, “This is Y/n, our new landlady,” He introduced you to them, and vice versa.

“I..It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” You nervously greeted, smiling as kindly as possible.

“Ah, so you’s the one who’ll be takin’ care of the old place now, huh?” Red spoked suggestively while holding out his hand. Everything about him just screamed pervert, and that was all you needed to know to stay away. This dude was bad news despite what you might’ve felt.

“Ah...yea,” You forced a smile, while internally gagging as you reached for his hand. You normally were willing to give everyone a chance to prove themselves, and indeed you felt...something for these two. Your first impressions of them, however, were beginning to outweigh this strange...pull (?) you were experiencing. 

Your thoughts were immediately interrupted by a sharp electric shock. The little zap caused you to immediately retract your hand in pain. Jesus fucking christ! Another stupid hand prank?! You rubbed your palm, more than a little annoyed.

“Seriously?” you deadpan, clearly unamused by his antics. Sans just chuckled and you heard Stretch conveniently get the coughs.

“What? Can’t handle a lil’ ol zap, sweetcheeks?” Red flashed you a wicked grin. Part of you was completely annoyed with being zapped, cause it fucking hurt. The other part of you was annoyed for falling yet another stupid handshake prank. You really should’ve known better. You didn’t even notice how three out of six skeletons appeared very displeased by Red’s pun.

“I swear all of these handshake pranks are getting way out of hand,” You frowned, half playful, half peeved. You got two different reactions almost immediately after the words escaped your lips. Edge, Papyrus, and Blue all let out a loud groan, while the other three were very pleased with your pun.

“BROTHER! YOU ARE BAD HABITS HAVE BEEN PASSED ON TO HUMAN!” Papyrus scolded Sans. Sans just held up his hands in defense, removing his arm from your shoulders. Your shoulders felt so cold and barren in his absence; The small warmth you had was gone, and it was a tad disappointing. Why did you feel a bit lonely and barren? 

“Don’t look at me, bro. It’s out of my hands,” Sans chuckled, throwing a wink to his brother. Papyrus just let out a frustrated screech, reminding you of that frustrated Stitch meme. 

“You three are setting bad examples for the miss landlady,” Blue pouted, adorably in your opinion. It was an opinion best not said aloud.

“I can say from first hand that she makes puns all on her own,” Stretch gentle brushed his shoulder against yours, smirking your way. You just gave him an affiliated smile in response.

“Stretch!” Blue groaned, rolling his head. Man, they hated puns? That was...kind of funny. A small sadistic side of you laughed at their suffering from puns. Who didn’t like to torture someone with puns? It was amusing.

“ENOUGH WITH YOUR INSUFFERIABLE AND HUMORLESS JAPES!” Edge shouted, startling you a foot off the ground. His loud voice was what really spooked you. He naturally had a loud voice but him actively shouting made your ears ring.

“RETURNING TO THE TOPIC OF YOU,” He pointed at you, “I EXPECT ABSOLUTE PERFECTION FROM THE LIKES OF YOU. I PRESUME YOUR PARENTS PROPERLY TRAINED YOU IN THE WAYS OF BEING A LORD OF LANDS,” Edge declared, watching you carefully. You looked up at him, feeling a small surge of anger race through you. It wasn’t directed entirely at Edge, but rather his words that reminded you of the exchange last night. 

Forcing your annoyance down, you just smiled as sweetly as possible, “Unfortunately, they died before teaching me the proper ways, so please bear with me. I am new to all of this,” You gritted. Even you could hear the spite from your tone, and it made you cringed. 

“HMM,” Edge kept his eyes trained on you. Did you insult him? Was this going to be another purple skelly problem? Your sweat increased, and you slightly fidgeted with your sweater. 

“All you had to do was keep your mouth shut!” You mentally kicked yourself. Why did you suck at hiding how you felt? 

“That is horrible! I’m so sorry, human!” Blue chimed in, drawing your attention back to him for a moment. His sudden sympathy reminded you that there were others around; this was turning into something unpleasant and that was the last thing you wanted. All this drama over nothing! You hated drama!

“O..oh!” You looked to his starry eyes and smiled more genuinely. All the irritation you felt just melted away with one glance from him. It was incredible. Did he do it on purpose? All that unpleasant anxieties and bitterness was gone! All that was left was this warm, fuzzy feeling you got from looking at Blue. It was the same comfortableness you felt with Sans and Stretch!

“It’s ok. I’m just glad she didn’t have to suffer anymore. She was lonely without Dad,” You smiled at Blue, “But thank you for your concern!” Blue’s response was unusual; he suddenly had a small tint of azure around his cheeks. You weren’t sure you were seeing it right, considering it was faint. 

“IT TRULY IS AN UNFORTUNATE TURN EVENTS. THEY TRULY WERE ENJOYABLE HUMANS!” Papyrus added, patting your shoulder. You pulled your eyes from Blue and looked up at Papyrus. Even though he was not physically glowing, his expression was very bright. It filled you with the same warmth Blue gave you. 

“You met my parents?” responded, deciding to ignore these weird feelings you were getting. You were gonna get whiplash from how weird your emotions were being. So you decided a distraction was in order; talking about your parents seemed like a good topic to do that. You knew the skeletons having met your father was a high probability but meeting your mother? She hardly ever visited the house, even more so after your father’s death. You couldn’t recall a time she did visit the estate.

“Your old man liked to talk about his little lady. Never mentioned you though,” Stretch casually explained. Wait...what? He never mentioned you? But why? 

“He...never...you didn’t he had a daughter?” You struggled to process this. He talked about your mother openly, but not his own daughter? What the hell?! You could feel your eyebrows naturally furrow in response. Why didn’t he ever mention you?!

“Nope. So imagine our surprise when we found out our new landlord was his little girl?” Sans chuckled. He didn’t sound...surprised. They all didn’t seem that surprised, but maybe it was cause it was old news now.

“TRULY A WASTE TO SEE SUCH ACCEPTABLE HUMANS MEET THEIR END. IN ANY EVENT, THE LACK OF CAPABLE BEINGS IS MOST INCONVENIENT,” Edge puffed his chest, looking off to the side, no longer dead eyeing you.

“E..excuse me?” You frowned even more. Their death was inconvenient for him?

“What the boss is tryna’ say, is they‘re missed,” Red translated, still smirking that unpleasant wolf grin.

So Edge was trying to give his condolences? You bit your lip deciding that was better than some. Maybe he wasn’t that bad. He was still very much an asshole, but at least he wasn’t insulting your parents....kind of.

“My lords. Breakfast is served,” Jeffery coughed from behind. All eyes turned around back towards the butler, who stood by the set table. On each plate was a meal that was not, in any way, a breakfast meal. That was not something that should be eaten for breakfast. It was a taco with spaghetti (?) inside. How was that breakfast?! 

“Golly! We almost forgot about breakfast!” Blue gasped, before quickly racing off towards the table.

“THANK YOU, SERVING HUMAN!” Papyrus happily smiled at Jeffery, who only returned the smile. You carefully moved off to the side as you watched the skeletons sat at the table. Taking a moment to yourself, you breathed quietly. You still felt tense, but maybe luck was on your side. The skeletons didn’t seem that bad but they were still a bit much for you. You were still on the fence about Red and Edge, but if your parents taught you anything, it was first impressions weren’t always right. You definitely planned on being cautious around them, but they deserved a chance at least.

“Ya alright?” Sans questioned, alerting you that he hadn’t left your side yet. You just turned to him surprised. It wasn’t enough to make you jump but still caught you off guard.

“Haha, yea. Just a tad overwhelmed, and tired. Very tired,” You sighed with an airy laugh. You could really use some sleep. A nap sounded fucking amazing right now.

“Heh, I feel ya. Take it easy, alright?” Sans smiled kindly, clearly concerned for your wellbeing, “Maybe ya should head back to bed and continue ya tour later. Ya did plan on stayin’ for two days,” Sans suggested. You looked to the floor unsure. Going back to sleep sounded like the greatest idea in the world, but delaying your tour? Risking running into...him? Now that didn’t sound so great.

“Ma..” You started but a cough from behind interrupted you.

“Ahem! You’re loitering around the entryway, you simpletons!” You knew that voice, and you hoped you’d never hear it again.

You couldn’t help your body’s reaction to him being behind you. Every muscle and nerve was on high alert. You just bit your lip, doing your best to keep from trembling again. You were fine. He wouldn’t do anything in front of everyone. Sans was next to you, so you were safe.

Suddenly remembering Sans was there, you quickly looked over to him for a brief moment; your eyes immediately met his already staring ones. They were watching you, and his smile had faltered. Your act was slipping! 

You quickly mustered up the courage and turned to look at the short skeleton. You pretending to have never met him before would be best, right? No drama, but you were going to leave tonight as planned. You were bothering him in his own home, and that wasn’t ok.

“H..hello!” You did your best to greet him. He was more formally dressed than last night. He now had a deep wine-colored scarf around his neck, much like Edge’s cravat. Over his black vest, he had a dark violet long-tailed suit jacket. He looked far more out of time than compared to Edge; he dressed as if he had just come from some victorian masquerade or something. His grape eye lights still glared at you with the same fierce intensity. At least in the sunlight, he was a tad less intimidating. 

You became acutely aware of his every movement when he took one step towards you; the distance between you two was gone almost immediately. He just stood face to face with you; his warm breath tickling your nose. Your mind completely went blank, too scared to make any move. All you could do was stare back into his eyes. He hadn’t touched you...yet. He was going to hit you, right? As payback? That’s what was happening right?

You wanted to step away or even look away but you felt all your power escape you. He was the one in control, and it was terrifying. Another couple of seconds passed by with him just staring at you with unreadable eyes. Everything around you kind of vanished in these few seconds’ all you could focus on was how you might get hit, here and now.

You were scared, but there was this other feeling inside. To hell, if you knew what it was, but all you knew was that a part of you was expecting something. What was your subconscious expecting? You’d like to know that answer as well. Your bipolar emotions were messing with your head.

Finally, he just clicked his tongue and moved past you. His shoulder briefly brushed past yours sending electricity through your entire body. What. The. Fuck? You quickly rubbed your shoulder trying to erase the strange feeling as your body remembered how to breathe again. It wasn’t painful, the opposite actually. Whatever was happening, your body shivered at his touch. You were still very much terrified and pissed off by that skeleton, but now confusion was added to that list. 

You were honestly too tired for this shit. You kind of just wanted to go home now. Who knew a tiny skeleton would cause you more stress than retail ever did. Now all of your energy from your relaxing bath was drained. You just slouched, still carefully rubbing your shoulder, not that you needed to anymore. 

“ ‘Scuse me, angel,” a mellow voice pulled you from your mind. It sounded a lot like Stretch but just a tad rougher, and possibly deeper. Standing before you was, what you were hoping, the last skeleton. 

He looked like Red and Stretch combined. A long face like Stretch with Red’s golden fang. His scar was right above the fang leading to his socket; something neither Red nor Stretch had. His eye lights were a deep topaz yellow. Another skeleton that just oozed danger; much like Red, he gave off that player/fuck boy aura as well. At least Red seemed like he was very straight forward about what he was after; this skeleton reminded you of those kinds of people who played and enjoyed the play. The way he carried himself with extreme confidence; the way he stared at you like...a piece of meat. It was irksome. 

“You’re the last skeleton, right?” You questioned, doing your best to keep your appearance based opinions in check. Maybe he wasn’t like that at all; you were most likely just assuming things. It was rude to assume the worst based on someone looked. He deserved a chance at least.

“Name’s Mutt. Pleasure ta meetcha,” He smirked, gently pulling your hand into his. A second wave of shivers ran amok on your skin; at this point, you were half expecting the feeling of nausea to wash over you. You were almost positive you might be sick due to all the shivering. It was unusual to react this way to each skeleton’s touch. Maybe you were allergic to bones?

You ignored that thought for a moment and refocused your attention on the smug skeleton holding your hand. He had risen your hand to his teeth, inches away from kissing your knuckles. Was that what he was doing? You weren’t able to retract your hand quick enough...well begin to retract your hand, more like. 

You felt the cold pinch of his teeth against your skin; your body’s natural reaction was a small flinch. You felt your face heat up, though you were unsure why such a small thing made you blush. It literally was nothing, so why?! 

“Haha. Right. Thanks...for that,” You immediately pulled your hand away from his grasp. You just rubbed the spot, slightly uncomfortable with this attention a stranger was giving you. You positive he was trying to woo you, so made a mental note to be cautious around him too. So far half of these skeletons were cool, and no threat; then there was the other four. The very dangerous four.

“So what’s yer name?” You placed his hands into his long jacket’s pockets. He had his own style, completely separate from everyone else’s; he was fancy but in a completely different sense. He wore a black double zippered hoodie that had blood orange accents and thick stripes on the sleeves. Inside the hood was thick fur, resting nicely on his shoulders. The hoodie was tightly fitted, giving him a body he lacked. How that was possible? Fuck if you knew. He had his jacket zipped up, yet opened so his collar and sternum was exposed. From what you could tell, he was wearing a black collar shirt underneath, but the collar was open. There was indeed bone under his clothes, so where the hell was his shape coming from?! 

“...R..right!” You suddenly remembered. Your mind was back to working...somewhat, “I’m Y/n. It’s nice to meet you,” You finally introduced yourself. Maybe now you could finally act like a decent human being. You seriously needed to consider visiting a doctor or something. Clearly, something was up with you.

“Y/n. Mmm nice,” He grinned, saying your name in a very sinful way. You immediately were brought back to your first assumption. Seems like you might not have been wrong after all.

“Yea...no,” You just responded.

“No?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I know your game, and no. It’s not gonna work,” You crossed your arms and held yourself up, feeling somewhat confident, “You have about the same chances as short and red over there,” You gestured your thumb behind you.

“ ‘s that so?” Mutt stepped closer to you, but you remained neutral and unamused. He and Red were trouble, and you didn’t do trouble. You learned that lesson long ago. You weren’t about to do that to yourself again.

“Yeah. It is,” You confirmed, with a confident smirk. You looked at Mutt with unwavering eyes. You could tell he was challenging you, but you weren’t gonna falter. He wasn’t gonna win you over like this. Finally, he just flashed you a sultry grin. A grin that screamed he was gonna prove you wrong which meant he was gonna bother you. All the more reason to leave tonight. He stepped towards you but was interrupted by an awkward chuckle from the right.

“I think your bro is waitin’ fer ya. Don’t wanna keep him waitin, right?” Sans spoke up, reminding you he was still hanging around you. You just looked over to Sans for a brief moment; his casual and warm smile was cold and bitter? Why was he upset?

“Course,” Mutt hummed in agreement, yet paid no mind to the other skeleton. Mutt just winked at you then backed away. You just watched Mutt as he walked past you, looking like a cat that just ate the canary. Cocky bastard.

You sighed, once more. These skeletons were going to kill you. They not only were confusing, but weird. You were kind of glad you never met before today. You don’t think you could have handled them in your younger years; you were barely able to handle them now.

“So ya’ve met everybody. Even Black it seems...” Sans chuckled but there was no humor behind it. You didn’t have to look at him to know he wasn’t too happy. Somehow, you knew exactly what expression he had right now without looking. You could recall...from a dream? Did you ever dream about Sans?

“Uh...maybe,” You mumble without thinking. Your mind was more focused on trying to remember the time you dreamt of Sans making a scary face out of anger. It wasn’t popping up.

“Anythin’ happen?” Sans questioned. You finally turned around and began to move towards the table; You didn’t want to cause problems. It was your fault anyway. You came to his home and disrupted his daily life with your silly fascination with this mansion.

“No. Nothing happened,” You reassured him before moving on towards the table without him.

“Human! Human! The Magnificent Blue has reserved this seat here for you, so that you may sit between Papy and me,” Blue waved excitedly towards you. You couldn’t help but smile at his sparkling energy. 

“YES! HUMAN, YOU WON’T FIND ANY BETTER SEAT. TO SIT NEXT TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE GREATEST HONOR,” Papyrus beamed, holding his head up high.

“AS IF SITTING NEXT TO A MORON SUCH AS YOU IS AN HONOR! THE TRUE HONOR WOULD BE A PLACE BY MY SIDE. UNFORTUNATELY, HUMAN, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY,” Edge grinned wickedly. Were you supposed to be disappointed by that? 

“That’s ok. I’d rather sit next to the Great Papyrus and Magnificent Blue anyways,” You flashed him an obviously fake smile. He just narrowed his sockets at you in response.

“OH WOWIE! REALLY?!” Papyrus gasped, actually surprised you chose to sit next to him. Was it really that surprising? He was nice and a thousand times better than Edge.

“Of course, Papyrus!’ You smiled at him as you finally sat down. It felt great to finally be off your feet. You let a sigh of relief as you melted into your seat, quickly settling into your chair. 

“So you two made this?” You questioned, looking to Blue and Papyrus. This seemed to make them beam with even more energy. Blue was practically glowing with pride, as was Papyrus.

“Muheheh! Indeed, Human! Our masterful culinary skills are sure to impress you,” Blue chuckled confidently. You could’ve sworn you saw sparkles coming off of him; how did he have this much energy?

“NEHEH! MOST DEFINITELY! OUR MOST NUTRITIOUS BREAKFAST IS THE SUPERIOR DISH OF DISHES. IT COMBINES MY EXQUISITE SPAGHETTI WITH BLUE’S INCREDIBLE TACOS!” Papyrus happily explained why there was spaghetti in a crispy corn taco shell. 

“I’m sure it's delicious if it was made by you two,” You smiled pulling the plate closer to you. You were kind of nervous to eat that. You didn’t really like eating spaghetti tacos for breakfast. It would probably taste better as lunch, but you couldn’t refuse it. They seemed so happy about their dish.

“Heh, yea. Our bros’ cooking is impastable to resist,” Sans chuckled from across the table. It was then you found Black had been seated right in front of you; he refused to look at you, and anytime your eyes met, he just glared for a moment.

“NO PUNS AT THE TABLE, SANS!” Papyrus ordered, pointing accusingly at Sans. You just smiled awkwardly, doing your best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling being around Black brought you.

“Aw, com’ on, Paps. You know its only rotini for us to make puns,” Stretch chimed in. Oh no, the puns! You enjoyed them but it seemed like there were a few who didn’t.

“Brother! You mustn’t encourage this!” Blue scolded, eyeing his brother carefully, or one of them at least. You just sat eyeing your food, fighting your smile. This was amusing.

“Gotta admit, dough. Dem’s some good puns,” Red’s deep chuckle caught your attention. Of course, he liked puns too. He did prank you after all with the hand buzzer. His pun earned him a slap on the back of the head from Edge, though. Didn’t seem very gentle either.

“DON’T YOU EVEN JOIN IN ON THIS TOMFOOLERY, YOU IDIOT!” Edge warned Red. If only looks could kill; you were pretty sure Red would’ve been dead where he sat if they could.

“Penne for ya thoughts, darlin’,” Mutt’s voice came across the table, causing you to look to him for a moment. He made puns as well!? What?! You were pretty sure Sans said there was only one other skeleton that made puns! That liar. Mutt sat next to Black, so of course, you looked at him for a second. He was gritting his teeth, very obviously annoyed by something. Was it you, again?

“Heh, honestly I cannoli shake my head at how terrible your pasta puns are,” You chuckled, not realizing the pun you accidentally made till it left your lips. You immediately placed a hand to your mouth in amused surprise.

“See! You’re rubbing off on the human!” Blue screeched furious, gesturing to you with wide arms. Papyrus just slapped a hand over his face while Edge glared even more intensely at Red. Black was even more peeved than before but was now staring at you. It was irksome the way he openly shot daggers at you.

“Told you she made puns all on her own,” Stretch openly laughed. Sans joining in his laughter with his deep chuckles. The atmosphere was light and joyful, something that allowed you to easily ignore the tension between you and Black. Well, at least that’s what you thought at first.

The sound of wood scraping against the floor silenced everyone immediately. All eyes turned to Black who had urgently rose from his seat, completely angered. He looked at every skeleton intensely before looking back to you.

“You moronic cretins. All of you,” Black hissed at everyone, but when he looked at you, his purple eye lights just dimmed. It sent chills to your very core; why was he so angry towards you? What did you do?

“You truly are a despicable human,” you could practically feel his venom. He was seriously going to cause a scene? Jesus Christ! You felt your own anger surface, despite ever never was shaking in fear.

“Black..,” Sans spoke, his voice low and unsettling. Black barely acknowledged his name, paying attention only to you.

“What is your problem?” You questioned. You could hear your spite, and you couldn’t care less.

“I do not like repeating myself,” Black crossed his arms. He didn’t like repeating himself?!

“Well, I don’t like the way you have been treating me. You have been nothing but a complete asshole to me, despite your lack of one. Guess your personality makes up for it, right?” You snapped, crossing your arms over your chest. You hadn’t meant to say that...out loud at least.

“How dare you..!” Black’s lights dimmed to the point where you could hardly see them, clearly trying to scare but you were too blinded by anger. 

“How dare I?! How dare you!” You yelled passionately, “First you insult me, and belittle me despite never having known me, making very clear how unwanted I am here. Then you insult my parents! I have never met anyone more insurable than you,” You just clenched your fists, so angry you could hit something….or someone again. 

“Y/n...uh...why don’t you sit down?” Blue looked up at you, smiling nervously. You just took in a deep breath. You hadn’t even realized you had gotten out of your seat. You hated this. You really hated this.

“No. I think I better get going,” You pushed your chair back enough to move away. Everyone immediately rose, looking at you with weary expressions.

“You’re leaving?” Stretch questioned.

“The sooner I finish my business, the sooner I leave,” You just flashed him a tired smile, then turned back to Black, “And don’t worry, Black. You’ll never be bothered by me ever again. I’ll be sure to never visit here as long as you guys live here.” You explained coldly. And with that said, you left the dining hall.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still practicing on keeping the boys in character....sorry if they weren't. 
> 
> Hehehehe, emotions are everywhere for you. I wonder what is really going on with you.   
I hope you enjoyed this. Again I will try to have some sort of consistency with updating. I'm going to say either Fridays or Saturdays.  
Leave kudos and comments. They really do make my day and keep me motivated.   
Thank you and have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok...no...no! Get out...NOW!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but I'm soo excited for the coming chapters. Again I apologize for the delay. I will try to post the next one at a more decent time. I've already started the next chapter because OOOOh I just can't wait ^~^ I hope you guys like this chapter. Things are really rolling now.

The feeling of being crushed by actually weights would’ve been better than the feeling of guilt. You were pretty sure the maids and butlers passing by most likely thought you had completely lost it. You did appear upset; scratch that, you were upset. You felt like the scum of the earth. You just hung your head low, facing the wall like a child in time out. 

Your parents would be rolling in their grave if they knew how you lost your temper at your tenants. They had taught you better than that, so why did you blow up? You normally were really good about keeping your cool around others.

"Ughhh..." you groaned feeling as terrible on the inside as you did on the outside. You never lost your temper, but that stupid skeleton just really got to you. It was like your anger wasn't even all yours. It felt so out of place. Why did you get so angry so quickly? And you even said you’d never visit while they all lived there! You hadn’t really meant that. You liked Sans and stretch. Papyrus and Blue seemed really nice too; the others were fishy but you wanted to try to know them first. 

You finally lifted your head, not really all that invested into the mansion anymore. It was just like every other hallway. You weren’t sure where you were, but you were somewhere away from the skeletons at least. You were so tired, and the headache came back in full force. A nap sounded fucking amazing.

You were so out of it, you barely noticed your body moving over to the lounge chair against the wall. Gravity eased up off you as soon as your skin touched the soft fabric. It was so gentle and tender with you that drifting off came so naturally. You stood no chance against it and allowed unconsciousness to sweep you away. 

~ * ~

_ The night’s light shone so brightly, unfortunately not enough to guide you through the silent halls. You weren’t sure where you were going; your mind uncertain of your destination, but your body knew. You held no control of your limbs, merely a passenger along for the ride in your own body. _

_ You walked down the darkened halls with nothing but candlelight guiding your way. You did your best to look around but your body refused to obey commands. You took in what surroundings you could, in hopes to identify your location. Nothing stood out too much, a couple of paintings on the wall was all. There was a decorative drawer pushed up against the wall; On the countertop was only a single vase with a large rose bouquet in it. _

_ Your body slowly came to a stop, facing the bouquet for a moment, before your arm reached out. Behind the roses was a small round button; It wasn’t too obvious. It was hidden in the design of the wall. Your body pressed the button down then turned to the sound of something opening up. Just a foot away, right next to the drawer, the wall had opened. A small door was hidden in plain sight. _

_ You felt your heart race as you moved towards the entrance. Your grip tightened on the metal handle of the candle holder; You could feel your own heartbeat from how tightly you held it. Something was telling you that this was a place meant to be known by you, yet you knew exactly where to find it. You slow made your way through the hallway behind the door; it was small and surprisingly well kept. There were no lights, but your candle kept you from walking blind. As you turned the corner, a gentle melody could be heard. It was delicate and light; it was the sound of a music box. The hauntingly tender music gave you goosebumps, sending chills down your spine. You were surer than ever that you were not supposed to be here. _

_ You continue on your path, the music grew louder with each step closer. Finally, you came to another door. The music was directly behind the door, yet you felt very hesitant towards entering the strange room. Despite your internal hesitation, your body quickly moved to open the door. You walked in to find a woman dancing in a single spotlight. _

_ The way she moved was so memorizing, you couldn’t look away even if you wanted. She was so swift, and graceful with every movement. Her white nightie just added to her grace, almost as if she could fly. She was wearing a long-sleeve nightgown that reached her ankles. It had this very vintage look to it. It definitely wasn’t something a person in today’s age would wear to bed. It was that victorian style nightgown that made her appear almost like a doll. It had a sweetheart neckline that was perfectly tied in the front with lace. _

_ You moved closer to her, still out of the light, yet she paid no mind to you. You could now see she was wearing a Venetian full face porcelain mask, concealing her identity. It was the most beautiful mask you had ever seen. White and gold perfectly combined; the golden wings around the eyes amazingly painted on, matching the paint gold lips. Under the eye golden lashes extended from it, one turning into a tear. _

_ For some reason, you could feel a melancholy bitterness building in you just from watching. She moved so gently and though you couldn’t see her expression, you felt sad. She was so expressive with her movements, you could feel the pain she was conveying from it. _

_ “It is not my pain alone,” She spoke. Her voice so clear, it surprised you. Despite her mask, her voice wasn’t muffled. She still moved, dancing despite you watching her. Did she really speak to you? _

_ “But one we bare as a whole,” She continued, “The strings of fate that direct my body’s movements will soon be cut,” she spoke softly. As if on cue, strings connected to each of her joints suddenly became visible. Her graceful movements didn’t seem as elegant anymore. You noticed a couple of times where her movements seemed forced as if she tried to fight against the strings. _

_ “Wha..” Before you could even say anything, a loud and ugly metallic snap suddenly ripped through the air, silencing everything, even the music box. It reminded you of a gun but wasn’t quite a gunshot sound. Immediately the woman collapsed to the ground like a rag doll. Immediately you ran to the faced down the woman and pulled her into your lap. Once in your lap, you saw the excessive amounts of blood pouring from a wound in her chest. She coughed under her mask and you watched as the blood dripped down her chin; you begged your body to move but it just continued to sit, holding the dying woman in your arms. _

_ “You will be no different if the truth seeks you. Do not be sought out. Please succeed where we failed,” She sobbed, clutching tightly onto your arm with her bloodied hands, “Please..,” She begged. _

_ You went to pull her close but your body was violently yanked back. You were pulled up by the elbow; something sharp was pinching your skin. You watched as the woman fell off your lap, and hit the ground with a loud thud. Why was that all you could do? Just watch everything happen. You tugged at your arms, hoping to pull them free, but only felt the string dig into your skin more. _

_ No, you didn’t want this! You tugged and tugged but couldn’t break free. You just stood there, arms up like some puppet. The music box started up again and your body was forcefully pulled around, commanding you to dance. _

_ No! Stop! This wasn’t what you wanted. Your heart was pounding in your chest as your mind screamed. Why was this happening!? It was a dream right?! You had to wake up! Wake up! Wake up! _

“WAKE UP!”

You immediately flung upwards, gasping. You quickly moved your hands to your elbows, hoping there were no strings tied around. The pain was still there, yet there was nothing. You held yourself close, calming down from the vivid nightmare. You felt the small sensation of sweat trickling down your neck.

“It was only a dream,” You whimpered to yourself, thankful you were able to speak once more. You weren’t sure why it had shaken you this much, but you felt terrified, and so sad all at the same time. You were in control; nothing was controlling you anymore. You were no longer a puppet. This thought put you at ease. It took you a couple of minutes to fully calm down and even then you were still tense and trembling. So much for a power nap to make you feel better; if anything you felt worse than before.

“Ughh,” You groaned rubbing at the temples of your head. You just sat there, not a single thought going through your mind. This was not how the visit was supposed to go at all. It was supposed to be fun; this was the house of your dreams. Why was everything turning out like this? You ran your fingers through your hair as you turned your head to crack your neck. Looking over to your left you saw a familiar wooden drawer with an incredibly familiar vase with a red bouquet.

“No...way,” You whispered as you stood up. A part of you was already dismissing it. You must’ve just seen it before you passed out which was why you dreamt of it. There was no way there was actually anything behind that bouquet. Despite thinking that, you still find yourself moving towards the vase. You could feel every fiber of yourself trembling with anticipation and for some reason, fear. Finally standing before the roses, you carefully pushed them to the side. You scanned the identical patterns on the wall, searching for the button. you felt your breath catch in your throat as you found the very thing you were looking for. 

"That's...not possible…," you whispered. This was all just a big coincidence; this was just a random button, nothing more. You cautiously pressed the button with your trembling hand. A gentle click could barely be heard before a more easily heard noise rang out. The soft creak of a door opening and from the corner of your eye, you saw it. Just as you saw in your dream, it was happening in, what you thought was real life. Maybe it wasn't; a part of you truly believed you might still be asleep.

You slowly made your way to the darkened hidden opened door. From first glance, it was as you remembered, dark, dirty and crumbling with years of abandonment. You briefly thought for a moment what was the point of having a hidden hallway if it was never used. That thought was immediately replaced by the uneasiness the passageway brought you. 

Despite feeling scared, you entered the hallway; if this hallway really was identical to your dream, there was a door at the end of it. You were half expecting to find a dancing woman, tied up in strings. The other half wasn’t sure what to expect. What part of your dream was just that, a dream?

You carefully avoided all the cobwebs and watched where you placed your foot. You could hear how the floorboards creaked under the slightest of pressure. The fear of falling through rotten wood crossed your mind as the sounds continued. Your already anxious mind did what it does best, overthink everything. What if you damaged the floor, and the skeletons got mad? Or what if fell and got stuck? You just took a moment to breathe and try to relax. Overthinking was like your unwanted secret talent; you were very good at it. 

You continued down the hallway, and just as it had been in your dream, there was a door just around the corner. If you weren’t completely confused before, you really were now. Normally you’d be freaked out, in a good way, that your dreams were like a superpower, but what you had seen behind the door scared you in your dream. You didn’t know if you wanted to see that in real life. You rubbed at elbows suddenly remembering the stinging pain from the tight string attached around them. Every fiber of your being was telling you to turn and run; what was behind this door was not to be seen by your eyes. 

You, of course, didn’t listen and turned the knob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked and opened with a loud cliche creak. The room was dark yet had lights dancing around on the walls. Candlelight filled the room, making it just barely bright enough for you to see your surroundings. This room was cleaner than the hallway you had just been in. Candles were placed everywhere, hundreds of candles. The next thing you noticed was all the roses, dead, alive, and petals. Next to almost every candle was a rose strewn about. 

You moved further into the room, unsure what this place was. At least there wasn’t a woman forced to dance against her will. You noticed there were framed photos on the walls, illuminated by the wavering candlelight. Most of the photos were well preserved but still extremely old. You moved to one closest to you, carefully avoiding the flame and black roses. 

There was a woman in one of the photos, walking down a sidewalk. She was smiling for the camera as she walked. She had short curly hair and was wearing an outfit perfect for the 1920s. It was in black and white so you assumed that was when it was taken. Each photo had that same woman in them; the center of attention was her.

“What...the…?” You whispered as you looked closer at the woman. She...looked like...you! It was like looking at photos of you in some kind of roaring twenties cosplay. Did someone edit your face onto this photo? Why was this here?

You quickly moved to the next set photos, feeling your body beginning to tremble again. You hadn’t even noticed that it had stopped. You stopped looking at the next photo; this time the woman in it wasn’t even looking at the camera. She was looking down at bouquet of roses in her arms; she had her dark hair pulled back into an old fashioned bun. She was wearing much older clothes, something out of the early 1900s possibly. It was almost Victorian but a tad more modern than that. She, too, had a face similar to yours. 

You felt yourself panic, unsure what all this was. Why was your face photo-shopped onto these old photos!? What sick freak did this kind of thing? There were dead roses around these photos as well. You quickly moved to the other wall to find more photos focused on the same looking woman, you. Some weren’t even photos but rather drawings on pieces of paper; There were a couple where the woman was wearing those iconic clothing you remember seeing those young ladies wore during the Salem witch trials.

The one that really caught your eye was the largest and quite possibly the oldest set of photos in the room. It was surrounded by the most candles and roses than any of the others in this strange room. It was of a woman with gentle eyes and a beautiful small smile. Her delicate dark curled locks rested on her shoulders while cascading down her back. She was dressed in old Victorian clothing. Some were just of her bust and up; others were of her sitting, or standing. It was most definitely your face to a degree. True, there were a couple differences but nothing major, like eye color, or drastic face shape. 

This was a sick joke, wasn’t it? Were the skeletons playing some creepy joke on you? They liked to pull pranks, so maybe this was their doing, right? You clench your fist tightly; you palm screaming in pain from your nails. This wasn’t a funny prank; it was really fucking creepy.

You turned to quickly leave when you saw it. Your heart nearly stopped in terror. You were just imagining it, right? You were absolutely mortified to look back, but you had to make sure. You slowly turned towards the end of the room, where another set of photos was placed. These ones were actually in color; they were the most modern ones you had seen, the present-day even. Only the woman in them was without a doubt, completely you. No Photoshop or edits to make you look just a tad different. It was undeniably you, going about your day like normal.

This was a bunch of photos of you taken without your knowledge; this was a small altar dedicated to you. You had a stalker, and from the looks of it, for a while now. There were photos of you from when your parents were alive, ones of you still attending high school! Was this why your family kept you from coming here?! Did they know about this?! 

You immediately stumbled back. You were going to throw up; this wasn’t happening. This wasn’t real; you were still dreaming.

You need to leave. Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hohoho how things have really turned. Wonder what will happened next? Guess we'll find out next time! Thanks for reading and being patient with me. It means soo much to me. You are all a blessing from above and I love every one of you. Thank you for your support!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making my way downtown, walking fast...  
Blue's being creepy...  
Walking faster  
C= C= C= C= C=┌(l|l|ಥ◡ಥ)┘  

> 
> Can we like, quit with the grabbing!!?? It hurts! TT^TT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe another short one, cus I'm mean like that. I was really excited for this chapter cus it was fun to write, especially the creepy parts. NOTE!!! I'm not the best at writing thrillers or creepy factors but I'm trying my best especially for this chapter. The next chapter will be longer, promise. May not be as exciting though.

You never ran so quickly out of a room until now; you felt your tears brim your eyes as you left the hallway. Every nerve in your body was screaming to run, and that's exactly what you did. Once out in the mansion’s hallway, you quickly headed for your room to get your stuff. All you wanted to do was leave, and cry. You didn’t pay much attention to your surroundings and just focused on getting out. You should’ve paid more attention.

“Woah speed racer. Nearly **ran** me over,” Sans’ familiar voice chuckled. You felt yourself flinch at the sound of his voice; that sense of familiarity and comfort you once felt was completely overpowered by your fear. You felt that unpleasant coil inside your stomach, a knot formed purely from anxiety. 

Which one? Which one had been stalking you for a couple of years now? Was it Sans? Did he know what was hidden in the walls of this place? Was he aware one of his brothers was a creepy stalker? Who could you trust? He’d obviously take sides with his family than a stranger he barely met, right?! He couldn't be trusted so why did you feel like you could and even wanted to?

“H..Hey, Sans. Sorry. I..uh...didn’t mean to nearly knock you over,” You spoke lowly, trying to calm your nerves. If he really was your stalker, then you didn’t want to give him the hint that you knew of his...time period altars.

“Ya doin’ alright? Lookin a bit pale nd’ ya shakin' like a leaf,” Sans pointed out stepping a bit closer. You immediately took a step back. His face expression took on a much grimmer, and serious tone despite his permanent smile. Your throat tightened as your sweat increased. 

“_ Shit! Did I give myself away!? _” You internally panicked. Did he know?! He knew, didn’t he!? Was he mad? Was he going to hurt you? If he wasn’t the stalker, was he going to tell on you to the actual stalker?

“I...I..I’m just he..heading to my room. I..I’m pretty tired, so I’ll just go take a nap,” You forced a smile, stuttering like a madman. You needed to calm down but just couldn’t. You were on the verge of having a full-blown anxiety attack right now.

“Smart. Ya can always finish ya tour tomorrow,” Sans suggested, his tone sounding gentle, but his expression saying something else. You tensed up at the very thought of staying another night. You already stayed one night. What if he had been in your room while you were asleep! Did he do something while you were unconscious?!

You pictured one of them watching you sleeping, touching your hair, sniffing your stuff, and being just super fucking creepy. Your stalker could’ve done that and you wouldn’t even know! The very idea made you even more nauseated. 

“_ Ok. You need to chill. Calm down. Panicking won’t help at all _,” You closed your eyes, and clutched at your chest for a moment. You needed to calm down.

“Fallen’ asleep, already?” Sans questioned, making you very aware of how he was closer than before. When did he get closer?!

“Ha..ha Yeah. I really should get to my room,” You awkwardly laughed, backing away towards your room, “Heh..bye Sans,” You quickly turned on your heels and practically ran the rest of the way.

Surprisingly you made it to your room without running into another one of them. You couldn’t even bear the thought of seeing one of them right now. How did you not even know?! How could you be so stupid?! Yes, you were the landlord, but you still didn’t know anything about them. You just decided to enter a stranger’s house without any regard for the dangers. It was like basic human knowledge; never enter a stranger’s home without knowing the homeowner.

You quickly closed the door behind you and lock it. You crumbled to the ground as all of your pent up tears came surfacing. You held your hand of your mouth to muffle your cries, praying no one was passing by to hear. How were you supposed to handle this? It wasn’t like your parents taught you how to deal with stalkers. They didn’t tell you anything!

It took you a couple of minutes to calm down, just enough to collect all of your stuff. It didn’t take long for you to have your suitcase all packed and ready. You pulled out your phone and called for a taxi; It was to arrive in approximately thirty minutes. Now all you needed to do was leave...without being noticed. You could wait for the taxi outside, away from the skeletons. You nearly cried again from the thought; this was going to be challenging.

Quietly, you opened your door just enough for your head to poke out. You checked both sides before exiting with your suitcase in hand. You moved as quietly, and quickly as possible; You double-checked every corner making sure there were no walking Halloween decorations around. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears. Your palms were drenched with sweat, and you felt incredibly jittering. Every nerve was on high alert.

“Human? What are you doing?” his innocent voice came from behind. You jumped, nearly crying out in shock. You quickly stood in front of your luggage and stared at in Blue. You felt a tad more at ease seeing him; there was no way it could be him. He was too innocent for stalking yet you still felt cautious. He would definitely tell others you were leaving.

“B..Blue! Hi!” You immediately spoke, trying your best to sound cheery.

“Is that your stuff? Shouldn’t it be in your room?” Blue tilted his head, confusion written on his face. He was clearly eyeing your suitcase and you, carefully.

“I’m just moving it to the door. I did say I was leaving today, remember?” You quickly remember your words from the dining hall. That could be your excuse; maybe they’ll leave you be if you brought that up.

“Black was really mean to you, and he shouldn’t have. I’m sorry he said those things, but you can’t leave, Y/n.” Blue looked to you with his magical eyes. The way he spoke your name in an octave lower than normal, sent a wave shivers down your spine; you couldn’t identify whether they were from this underlying fear you suddenly felt, or if it was due the random tiny delightful feeling inside. His eyes sparkled, giving you his best puppy eyes, however something inside of you was focusing more on the darkness, the shadows looming over him. You weren’t sure if it was just a trick of the light, perhaps just your imagination, but the way Blue looked at you felt...off.

“W..Why? I..I have a life back home. I have classes tomorrow,” You quickly reminded, hoping this would make him a bit more understanding. You hadn’t realized your body begun to back away until you felt Blue latch onto your wrist. You slightly winced at the brute strength being forced onto your humanly delicate wrist. 

“You said you would never come back! I thought you were having fun, Y/n,” Blue pouted, though the slight darkness never dissipated. Was he gonna hurt you? He carefully pulled your wrist closer and begun to stroke it. The feeling of his fingertips trailing faint circles was oddly familiar yet terrifying all the same.

“B..Blue…,” You stuttered, tugging at your wrist very briefly, but his strong grip held it close. The pressure was actually being to hurt now; was he going to break it if you didn’t agree?! Why was he acting like this?! Was...Was he your stalker?!

“It really hurt my feelings, Y/n. I’d be sad if you hated me because of my brother,” Blue finally looked up at you. He actually looked sad! The darkness was completely gone, replaced with sorrow. What the hell?! Who the hell could switch so easily?! Who was this skeleton!?

“I..I’m sorry! I...I didn’t mean it, Blue,” You quickly apologized. The words just escaped your lips, words that weren’t your own. You were sorry?! True you felt bad for saying you’d never visit any of them all because of Black. You did want to see the other skeletons...but that was before. Now you wanted to stay as far away from this place as possible.

“Promise you’ll come back! Promise you’ll visit me!” Blue quickly beamed, his eyes turning to stars. As amazing as that was, the pressure had increased just a tad bit more as he spoke. His voice was back to that cheerfully sound, but nothing about your current situation said you were safe. Blue was...being a tad creepy.

“I..I...I promise,” You stuttered. You weren’t sure promising him was the right thing; making promises and not keeping them was a big “no-no” for you. Promises were something important to you, and you did your best to always keep your word. That being said, this was seemingly like a promise you shouldn’t keep for your own safety.

Blue searched your face a moment before smiling happily and releasing your wrist. He backed off a bit, all traces of that darkness completely gone. The feeling of being in danger just vanished. He rocked himself on the balls of his heels as his smile became warm and inviting.

“Muhehe! Great! I can’t wait! We’ll have so much fun!” Blue chuckled whilst you cradled your tender wrist. This was definitely going to bruise; you got bruises very easily. The pressure he had pressing down on it was enough to be painful for a couple of moments and bruise later. 

“Um...I’m gonna..go. B...bye, Blue,” You couldn’t control the natural shaking of your voice. You were so confused and scared right now. It was too much for you. Your emotions were a whirlwind of utter chaos right now. A part of you just wanted to run to Blue, into his arms, crying and seeking his comfort. The other part of you wanted to run; It screamed for you to escape and never look back. The two emotion s clashed and left you quickly becoming exhausted. You quickly grabbed your luggage and began to move away.

“Bye Bye! Oh and remember, Y/n…,” Blue gleefully called out. You knew you shouldn’t but you couldn’t resist looking back, “**You promised to come back this time.**”

There. The darkness. It was there, present once more. His cheerful smile seemed more sickly this time, the shadow hanging over his eyes was more prominent. It made your stomach twist in fear. The sense of danger returned in full force and you knew you had to leave. Whether he was the stalker or not, there was something off about Blue, most definitely.

You were more cautious of your surroundings after your...unpleasant encounter with Blue. You really didn’t have the strength mentally or physically to handle any of these strange skeletons. The fear of one of them being your stalker, and what Blue had done to you, just had you too worked up. Going home right now to clear your mind was the best option. 

“_ You mustn’t leave! _” A gentle whisper spoke out. It was quiet enough to where you almost missed it. You quickly looked around you for the owner of the said whisper. You were just a room away from the main entrance. The front door was straight ahead; you were almost there!

“Now I’m hearing voices!?’ You mentally laughed in disbelief. You were losing it, without a doubt. You really needed to leave. You practically ran into the entrance hall, almost making it to the door when an iron grip latched onto your elbow, yanking you back.

“Let me go!” You cried out. You furiously yanked your arm back but he would not let go. Enraged you looked him dead in the eyes, glaring the best you could. What the fuck was his deal? First, he wanted you gone so badly, now just as your about to leave he stops you?!

Black just stared at you with his purple eyes, glaring back though his eyes weren’t nearly as heated as before. If anything, he seemed to be contemplating something. Why did he look...upset?! Was it his guilt eating at him?! Good!

“I’m leaving. Just like you wanted, so let. me. go!” You hissed, gripping his wrist hoping to hurt him as much as he was hurting you. His touch was fire to your skin, even through your clothing. It was disgusting; how dare your confusing body react in such a way. He was undeniably the worst person you had the displeasure of knowing.

His sockets narrowed at you, the pained expression was a tad more noticeable. He wasn’t going to get any sympathy from you; it was far too late for any do-overs or apologies he could offer. He pulled at your arm, moving you closer to him. Your face only inches from his; somehow he loomed over you, looking down on you. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Was he going to spit on your face? 

You didn’t back down despite the added confusion no thanks to Black. You couldn’t show any sign of weakness with this asshole. You couldn’t let him have that satisfaction; he didn’t break you. You were leaving because of one of his brothers. There was no way this jackass was your stalker; he hated you too much to be the creepy following you around. 

Finally, Black opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by something. He glanced over to the left. Following his gaze, you didn’t see anything unusual. No one was there, yet whatever he was looking at, deepened his frown. Where was all that hate he had for you?! He just looked straight up frustrated rather than resentful. Before you could question what the fuck he was doing, he roughly yanked your arm. He dragged you over to the front door, eyeing his surroundings carefully.

“Ow! Wh...What are you doing..?!” You demanded, clawing at his hand. His steal grip was hurting your elbow more than Blue’s hold on your wrist. He was throwing you out?! Why?! You were leaving anyway?!

He quietly yet violently forced open the door and tossed you out. You landed on the hard front patio; He threw you out! He actually threw you out of your own damn property, even though you didn’t want to be there. What the actual fuck was his problem?!

You immediately rose, rubbing you behind; you wished looks could kill because this boneass would so be dead where he stood. He held the door close to him so you couldn’t see in, and no one could see out.

“Leave...before the others notice. And make good of your words, you wrench,” Black spoke softly, but his voice was still belittling as ever. He was glaring right back but it wasn’t as full of hatred as yours. Why the fuck was he helping you? Was he even helping? 

“Why are you helping me?” You growled. He was up to something. He just clicked his tongue while his expression became more annoyed. There was the hate. He still hated you.

“Tch don’t misunderstand, pest. I am simply doing what those, imbeciles couldn’t,” Black hissed, stepping out towards you. His a mere inches away as his eyes darkened, “**Protecting what’s important**.”

You just stared at him; the fuck did that mean? Was that his way of saying you were a threat?! What bullshit! You weren’t the one stalking them and being some sicko with a history fetish!

“Now leave! Don’t return.” and with that, he slammed the door on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHO well how was my trash attempt at creepy?! Poor reader is just a complete mess of emotions. Nothing really makes much sense, huh? at least you got out...right?
> 
> also if it seems like I'm focusing on Black...I'm sorry. I swear it is definitely about all of them, but this needed to happen. It's how I have things planned, trust me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do wtf dreams, weird uncle, and a stalker all have in common?
> 
> ...You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys see it? Do ya!? Cus I'm really trying here. See how I'm trying to keep some consistency when updating. I know I'm pretty behind though, soooo I'm really sorry. I made this chapter extra long for you guys cus I love you. It's basically just some moving the story along stuff., nothing toooo major... anyways enjoy!!!!!

Thankfully nothing happened after that. You nearly sobbed in relief when the taxi came into view, and you left the mansion you once so desperately wanted to see, with ease. That didn’t shake the constant feeling of being watched, though. You never found out which brother was your stalker, so he was definitely still out on the loose. The very thought kept you from ever truly feeling at ease.

As soon as you got home, it was almost midnight; The comforts of your own home just brought all of your tears to the surface. You cried more than you ever had, that night. Sleeping didn’t greet you, not while you knew a certain unknown skeleton might be watching. The feeling of eyeless sockets watching you lingered on your skin.

Speaking of skin, it was just as you had assumed. You had a bruise on your left wrist and right elbow. Those damned skeletons were incredibly strong for a being with no skin or muscles. Taking a shower was a challenge as well; the bathroom had no windows yet your anxiety was still there. You triple checked your bathroom before locking the door to take a shower. It wasn't a very satisfying nor long one. 

You lied in bed, watching the ceiling as your tears fell from your eyes. You still felt scared but your tears were not due to fear. No, you were crying in your dark bedroom because you were hurt. Your chest was throbbing, screaming from behind your ribs. The burning sensations had started after getting home. What the fuck was happening?

It wasn’t too horrible; it was just incredibly uncomfortable. A feeling of pain and sorrow, but nothing physical. Something that could be ignored if you tried hard enough. It was a similar feeling to the one you often got after a breakup; the only thing was you hadn’t dated anyone in a few years. You were suddenly feeling lonely? Maybe it was your parents. You did feel incredibly alone after their passing; them not being here in this moment to help you did make you feel lonely. That must've been it.

Sighing, you decided Nyquil might be best for this sleepless night. You really needed some rest; the exhaustion you felt was too much. You were grateful you didn’t have class the following day. You had planned on staying two nights at the mansion, so you took the day off from school and work. Seeing how that was not happening, you suddenly had a free day. 

You checked your phone as you got up to get the Nyquil. You hadn't noticed the messages you received. You had a couple from your school friends. They were just checking up on you; if only they knew what a day you had. 

Another one you weren't expecting was a text from your "uncle". He wasn't actually your blood relative but you still referred to him as your uncle. He used to be very close to your parents and you, but as you grew up, you distanced yourself from him. He was weird, and a bit off-putting. 

**Uncle C: "** _ Heya Y/n. How's it going these days? Doing alright in school? _ **"**

You read the text over and over. Why would he suddenly text you? Was he really just checking up on you? Uncle C was always weird, always saying the strangest of things sometimes. As a kid, he was your favorite person, but something changed. He got married to an equally weird woman, and you suddenly felt it best to keep away from them.

Looking back now, you wished you had backed away sooner. Your parents loved Uncle C but always warned you to be careful around him. They never explained, as always, and just answered your questioning with "just cause."

You debated whether texting him or not. Finally, deciding to text him at 1 in the morning probably wasn't the best, so you got your Nyquil and went to your room. Lying there waiting for the medicine to kick in, you just placed a hand over your chest. 

The skeletons weren't all bad. True, one of them had some issues...well maybe more than one. That didn't mean the others were horrible. Sans and Stretch were really nice; Papyrus was clearly an innocent soul. Blue was...something, a tad on the creepy side, but he wasn't nearly as bad as Black. You weren't sure what to say about Red and Edge. The only issue Mutt probably had was keeping it in his pants...whatever _ it _ was. Even then, the skeletons weren't...bad; you couldn't explain it but you just knew. They weren't bad. With that, you finally fell asleep.

~ ♡ ~

_ The cold air nipped at your neck while the twigs and rocks ripped into the flesh at the bottom of your feet. You desperately clutched the soft silk, holding up the skirt so that you wouldn’t trip. If you tripped...they would catch you. The burning in your lungs reminded you to breathe, but it was difficult. There wasn’t enough air as you ran. _

_ The trees hung low, their branches reaching out to collect your tears but only wounding you instead. The physical pain you felt from the forest was completely forgotten; the fear of being caught was more overpowering. Every so often you looked behind, praying they weren’t close, but the black forest made it difficult to see anything. _

_ You ran and ran till you felt your own legs buckle under your weight, but even then you still ran. You prayed to whatever god above that you wouldn’t be caught. If you could live through the night, you’d be forever grateful. One more day at least, so that you may say goodbye to your loved ones. _

_ Finally, the light of the moon was at its brightest just up ahead. You were reaching the forest’s end; You made it? Did you? Were you free? Maybe you’d find someone to help you. You felt the adrenaline pumping through you, making you push onwards. You were almost home free, just a little further. _ _Breaking through the branches finally, you stumbled forward, landing hard on your knees. At least you were out of the forest. Now you could…You felt your soul drop to your stomach._

_ “No..Th..this...can’t,” Your voice cracked as you stared out over the horizon. How?! How did you get here?! Before you was a small clearing of grass on top of a cliff end. The full moon shined the brightest over the incredible water down below. This was a breathtaking view, but breathtaking in a different sense at the moment. You were so blinded by fear, you ran in the wrong direction?! You felt the cold trickle of your tears roll down your cheeks; this wasn’t happening. You were surely done for. All strength had left your legs and arms; you could hardly breathe or move. _

_ The faint sound of approaching footsteps brought life back to your body as you instinctively rose from the ground moving away from your pursuer. The shadows kept him hidden, but you knew they were there. _

_ “Will you jump?,” His was low and calm. Your stomach twisted into a tighter knot as you looked over your shoulder. Would you? Was it better than the alternate option? Your jaw trembling in fear and in utter loss. There was no winning. How did your life come to this? _

_ He stretched out his hand towards you. The only thing exiting the darkness, beckoning you forth like the devil himself. You looked to his gloved hand, then back over the edge. The pointed rocks below were almost as compelling as his hand. The winds rising up from the crashing waves pulled and pushed you about, just as your mind did. _

_ “Come. The others will notice your absence,” he gestured forward, yet his voice held no warmth. The uncertainty of what would become of you if you complied, was too great. This was not what you wanted, but this was the best solution. The risks were too great if you returned with them once more. You couldn’t go back, not if it meant he had his way. You would never get to escape, never get this chance again. You had to stop them. _

_ You just watched him as your body went numb. His hand folded in, returning to the dark. He knew your decision, and you could feel the anger seething from the shadows. His companion moved in the shadows, ready to stop you, but he intervened. It was your choice, so he made no attempt to stop you. You watched them as gravity took over and pulled you to the rocks below. _

_ You closed your eyes as you mustered up a tiny prayer, a wish from your heart. Your dying request to whoever was listening above, “Please. Please let it be different next time.” _

_ ~ * ~ _

Waking up was a pain, considering the throbbing headache you had. You slept, but it wasn’t a good sleep; you felt just as exhausted as you would’ve been if you hadn’t gotten any sleep. You rubbed at your temples, trying to recall what your dreams were, but all you were left with was an emotion. You felt...heartbroken. 

You slowly got out of bed to go about your morning routine. You looked at yourself in the mirror and saw tears. You were crying? Why were you crying? Was it because you had a sad dream? It must’ve been the case, though you couldn’t recall the dream itself. Brushing it off, you washed away the sleep and tears away.

After having done all your morning routines, you contemplated what to do with your day. You didn’t want to stay home; you still felt...watched. You needed to talk to someone. Who better than your parents.

You had to take the bus over to the cemetery. It was nice a ride over. You had your headphones so you could lose yourself to the music and forget the world around briefly. Your mind would've been all over the place, thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. That, however, wasn't the case now. There was only one thing on your mind, the skeletons.

No matter how you tried to not think of them, they always seemed to come back. Were they ok? They weren't too upset when you left, were they? You shouldn’t concern yourself with them so much, but you couldn’t help it. The thought of them hating you...it hurt. You knew yourself pretty well and knew how you were really feeling, even if you tried to fight it off. They weren’t safe; those skeletons clearly had issues and you didn’t need that in your life. That said, you still...missed them? You felt like crying, but for what reason was unclear. You shouldn’t want to be near them or shed any tears over them. They scared you, without a doubt; the fear you felt was real, but so was this melancholy.

Thankfully, your bus stop came into sight, pulling you from your mind. You quickly exited the bus and entered the enchanting cemetery. The sunlight was perfectly hidden behind the luscious green trees looming overhead. The sun wasn’t completely blocked out, allowing some gentle rays to touch the sleeping. For a place meant for the dead, and full of grief, this place was calming and uplifting. True, you were sad for your loss, but it didn’t weigh you down. Your parents got to rest in a beautiful place such as this, and that put you at ease.

You walked quite pretty far back to where the larger, more expensive tombs were placed. Your parents always said to save on expenses when it came to their grave, so you did just that. You had them buried in a small mausoleum that you could enter. Your parents had the money for it, so you used it for them. They deserved it, every penny. Your mother always wanted an angel so you gave her that. Not a statue, much to her disappointment, but rather a carving in the wall. It was placed between the two graves, watching over them. 

You’d never visit your parents without flowers, so you did make sure to stop at the nearest flower shop before heading over here. You placed the small bouquet in a vase on the wall. The small room was lit up by the sun overhead. Rather than pay for electricity, you requested an open skylight. You sat on the stone bench across from your parents' grave, just watching. They were here, listening, watching and supporting you. You could feel them around you.

"Hi, mom...Hi dad..," you sighed. Talking to them was still as hard as ever. You remember after they died, you spent nights here, trying to talk to them. It was your uncle who would have to come to bring you home the next morning. 

"So I did exactly what you told me _ not _ to do," you half-heartedly laughed. You could just hear your mother huffing and puffing now.

You could hear her nagging you while your father would try to calm her. Your father was like that, strict yet gentle. It made no sense but it was how he was. He hardly ever raised his voice and when he did, it was terrifying. Your mother, on the other hand, was the more of the yeller. They did care, in their own way and you actually missed it...a lot.

"I know. I know. You're probably turning in your grave, but…," you smile to yourself, "I had to see it for myself. All my life, I felt that I _ had _ to be there...that I was _ supposed _ to be there," you frowned unsure if you were explaining it right. You couldn't remember a time where you didn't think about being at that mansion, even now. You still had that feeling of needing to be there despite the fear and anxiety it brought you.

"But now that I have been there...seen it for myself, and...met them," you paused feeling your tears brim your eyes. Why were you crying?

"I...I don't know what to do," you broke down. Why did you have to deal with this alone?!

"I'm so confused...a..and scared. I..I..why didn't you tell me anything? Why was everything kept in the dark? Did you know about them?" You cried holding yourself close. Why were there so many questions and no answers? None of this fair to you.

"I just wish you were here...to help me like you always did," you eased your tears. You normally didn't cry this much; you were stronger than that. You _ had _ to be stronger than that; you weren't some weak damsel. You didn't need rescuing...but help sounded nice.

"Ah! Y/n!" 

A familiar voice rang out in delightful surprise. You immediately felt a shiver run down your spine; an unpleasant shiver. You quickly wiped away the tears and collected yourself before rising to stand.

"Uncle Chara...what are you doing here?" You coughed, eyeing him over your shoulder. Why was he here...now? Why of all times did it have to be now? 

“Let's say I had a feeling I’d find you here,” He chuckled, smiling smugly. He was, just as you remembered, weird. He had the strangest mahogany-colored eyes, like nothing you have ever seen. He often wore his brown hair in a short ponytail, barely long enough to be tied together. He was a fairly tall man, holding a whole head over you. 

“So, what’s up? Why are you looking for me?” You finally turned around to face him. His very presence made you shift where you stood. You didn’t remember being this uncomfortable around him; maybe it was due to the fact he caught you crying at your parents' grave, like when they had first died.

“I thought you and I could have lunch together,” He smiled gesturing to you then himself. You were hungry and didn’t exactly have any other plans. Part of you just wanted to go home and _ not _ spend extra time alone with Uncle Chara; the other part of you remembered how kind he was to you growing up and knew he wasn’t a _ bad _ person, just weird.

“Yea...I guess. That’s fine,” You shrugged, not all too thrilled but not bummed either. 

“Great! Let’s go, and catch up,” Chara clapped his hands before waiting for you to exit the mausoleum first. He followed behind you as the two of you made your way out of the cemetery. He probably had his car parked somewhere.

“So...where’s Frisk?” You questioned. She usually never left his side; it was unusual the way she followed him around. It wasn’t the typical married couple thing; you’d be lying if you said the thought of them having some weird kinky play _ hadn’t _ crossed your mind. They could be into some really weird shit, or it could be something else.

“Ah, she’s...watching the house,” Chara mused. You were kinda glad she was stuck with house duties. She might actually be weirder than Uncle Chara; she hardly spoke, just hung around, following Chara everywhere, and just watched everything, especially you and Chara. Needless to say, you didn’t like her very much. 

It wasn’t long before you and Chara made it to his car. He held the door for you to get in then got in himself. Chara lived just as comfortably as your parents did, though he wasn’t very discreet about it as you; even his car screamed luxury. The drive wasn’t long, and he didn’t speak much. You both just listened to whatever was playing in on the radio.

He took you to a small cafe, near where he lived. It was a cute place, and familiar too. Your parents often met up with Uncle Chara here for lunch dates. The weather was nice out, so you both sat outside. Once you were settled in, Uncle Chara got serious.

“Let’s talk, Y/n” He interlaced his fingers, resting his hands on the table. He watched with the coldest of gazes you had ever seen. 

“Um...ok,” You frowned. Had you done something to warrant such a look from him?

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with your _ parents _,” he started, and immediately you rolled your eyes. Of course, he was listening in on your private meeting with your parents. God, he was so weird sometimes.

“Not gonna lie, that’s a tad creepy, Uncle,” You mumbled messing with the silverware.

“We’re family, so it’s fine,” He waved off dismissively you.

“Not by blood,” whispered quietly, yet not quiet enough. Chara narrowed his eyes as his knuckles slowly turned white.

“Your parents were practically my siblings. We are as _ close _ as a family gets, _ Y/n _,” He smiled with no warmth behind it. You just bit your lip, not wanting to fight back; the look in his eyes was threatening enough to make you shut your trap. 

“Anyways, so you went to the mansion, hmm?” He rose an eyebrow, keeping his unfriendly smile present.

“Yea, and?” You didn’t meet his eye. Why did it matter? It was really none of his business anyway.

“_ And _, Y/n, I believe your parents advised you to never go there,” Chara reminded. You missed your mother’s nagging, not Chara’s. It was really annoying hearing it from him.

“Well, I’m an adult now. I can handle myself,” You shrugged, doing your best to keep level headed.

“If that were true, I wouldn’t have found you sobbing over your parents’ grave like you were a child again,” Chara clicked his tongue shaking his head condescendingly. You just bit your lip in furry. 

“First of all, I wasn’t a child. I had every right to cry over my parents’ death, Chara! And secondly, who said I was crying over that!? You don’t even know the situation, Chara, so don’t you act like you’ve figured everything out!” you demanded. He just watched you carefully; his eyes cold and unfeeling.

“Then enlighten me, little one,” He smiled, resting his chin on his hands. The nickname sent shivers down your spine once more; it was a nickname he used to call you when you were younger and him using it now was...gross.

You just eyed him cautiously; you couldn't really tell him the whole situation. He'd definitely do something unwanted, or even tell you how your parents were right to keep you away from the estate.

Just as you ran your hand through your hair you caught a glimpse of a blue jacket. Your body froze, your eyes honed in on the table. If you looked up would he be there? Did you want him to be there? You slowly brought your eyes back up to where that bright shade of blue was seen. There was nothing down the street behind Uncle Chara. You felt air return to your lungs as a part of you sighed in disappointment. A part of you really did want to see him, didn't you?

"Alright, little one?" Chara questioned, returning your mind to the man before you. 

"Don't call me that," you openly frowned at him.

"But you loved when I called you that," he chuckled.

"When I was like 6, Chara. I'm an adult now," you grumbled, crossing your arms. Still hoping to see him, you looked across the street and saw another familiar face.

The shadows of the tree he sat under, kept him fairly hidden; not to mention he had his fur hood up as well. He just sat there smoking with his back against the tree, in the most relaxed position ever. The faint glow of white could be seen in his sockets and they were focused solely on you. Locking eyes with you, he threw a seductive wink your way while releasing all the smoke from his mouth. His golden tooth glinting in the dark; his eyes seeing through you, pinning you to your spot. Your very spine shivered in fear. He was your stalker.

Mutt was your stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some suff to unpack here....SO HAVE FUN DOING THAT!! BYYEEEEEEE! *smooches*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just wants a nice chat...someone more than others...but uh...a chat is a chat, right? What's the worst that can happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!! Yaay!!!! Sorry it took so long. Lots of stuuuuuufff happened plus holidays sucks when you work two jobs that are retail. I was up at like 6 am working at one job then had literally like 30 minutes to get to my other job and work that till like 10 at night. I was sooooooo tiireddd. Ughh. But all of you guys were so supportive and understanding and it really helped me keep going. you guys were so amazing and I love every single one of you. Thank you so much!!! I hope this chapter lives up to your guys' excitement. I worked really hard on it. 
> 
> warning: stalking and creepy boi

You should've been terrified; it was the appropriate response to your current situation...so why weren't you? You knew the identity of your stalker and even held eye contact. You were scared, of course, but not to the extent any normal person would’ve been experiencing at that moment. Despite being in the sun, basking in the warmth, you felt cold. Staring into his dark sockets, focusing on those small white eyes made everything else fall out of focus; it was just you and him, staring at each other in some entrancing way. 

You felt a pinch at the back of your head, alerting you of your forming headache. Finally feeling free from whatever trance Mutt put you under, you turn your head forward, focusing on the metal table before you. Your mind felt devoided of all thought, allowing you to only focus on what you were feeling.

The warmth of your chest, fluttering of your heart, and twisting of your stomach was undeniable. Either you were very shaken by Mutt’s presence...or were experiencing all the inner turmoil you would if you had a crush. Mutt definitely was smug, and intriguing when you met him; he practically had a lit sign with the words written across, “bad boy” hanging over his head. Who didn’t fantasize about their own bad boy, but fantasy and real-life were two very different things.

“Y/n!” Chara’s voice rang out, sounded a little bit on the annoyed side. You immediately snapped out of the endless void in your mind and focused back on the person sitting across you. When did your food arrive? You looked down noticing what you had ordered had been placed in front of you. Your uncle held a most displeased expression as he eyed you with his arms crossed.

“Sorry?” You shrugged sheepishly. Was Mutt still sitting across the street watching you? The desire, almost unbelievably strong need to look over once more to see, was eating you inside out. You desperately fought the sensation inside and kept your eyes on Chara. If you pretended to ignore him, he’d possibly go away. It was what you wanted...right?

“Where’s your mind at?” he groaned, mostly throwing his thoughts out at you. 

“ _ I, honestly, have no clue, _ ” You immediately thought with a sigh. It was probably best you didn’t follow in Chara’s footsteps in speaking the mind so freely. He didn’t need to know...for the most part. Chancing a quick glance, you looked over to see if your stalker was still present; somehow it wasn’t surprising he wasn’t sitting there anymore. You couldn’t help the small exhale that escaped you. Your moment of peace was quickly replaced with anxiety again. The thought of not knowing where he’d turn up next captured your mind. 

“ _ Get a grip! So he’s following you, fine! He hasn’t done anything else...yet. If he does, that’s it. No being nice! Tell someone! _ ” You firmly scolded yourself. You had to get ahold of your emotions. You weren’t sure if you were in danger...as of right now. At least you were aware now. You had never dealt with this kind of thing before. What was the right thing to do?

“My question was, why did you go to that place, despite your parents’ warning?” Uncle Chara repeated once more for you. You shook your head briefly, pretending to scratch your head so your uncle didn’t think that was your response to his question. Focusing on his questions would probably be best at the moment. You needed to not think about Mutt.

You stared at him for a moment thinking about his question; why did you really go to that place? It was a simple answer, right? You wanted to; you had always wanted to visit the great mansion your family had owned for generations. All of your childhood was spent most obsessing over that place. You remembered the feeling of truly believing that if you went, all you ever wanted would be there. All you ever needed would be in that place. That was the place where you belonged most…

“Uncle...have you ever gotten that feeling where if you did that one thing, that one thing you had to do,” You knitted your brows together, trying to think of the best way to describe this new realization. All your life you felt this need to be at that mansion; only being a child, you mistook it for want due to your family owning it and never being allowed to visit the estate.

“...the rest of your life would fall in place. You’d feel complete?” You asked, nervous you might’ve said too much, or even worse, sound like some stupid cliche. You probably did, but how were you supposed to explain this?! It was confusing enough already! At least you could finally realize why you desperately had to visit that stupid mansion; even now, you still felt that longing, that need to be at the manor.

Chara’s dark mahogany eyes bored into you, eyeing you with a strange look. He was thinking as his knuckles slowly turned white. Why was he thinking so hard? You weren’t entirely sure, but you swore his eyes seemed a tad brighter than before. His once mahogany eyes appearing almost more red than brown. Whenever he got lost deep in thought, his eyes turned cold, unfeeling. It felt like he could see your very soul and it was uncomfortable. 

“Clearly, you’re speaking of the mansion,” He finally spoke, his voice incredibly low and rumbling. The very sound sending that unpleasant wave of shivers. Was it wrong of you to mention it? You felt every muscle in your body tense as your face flushed in slight embarrassment.

“Y...You asked why! So I answered!” You snapped, gripping the silverware tightly as you began to eat. Honestly, what was even the point in asking if he was just going to get angry at your reasoning? You couldn’t help how you felt! If he was just going to get mad no matter your answer, then he shouldn’t have asked.

“Easy there, niece. I was merely stating the facts,” Chara chuckled, his eyes bringing back some warmth to them, “do you still feel this...need even now after having been there?” Chara questioned as he stabbed at his salad. You watched the way he stabbed at his salad. It seemed a bit passive-aggressive.

“...maybe…,” You grumbled into your food. Why was everything all jumbled up? Why couldn’t it be easy as just not wanting to go back? Period. No mixed feeling of wanting to be near those stupid skeletons, who very clearly had something strange up with them. Maybe you were coming down with something. Something making you sick in the head.

“Y/n. Be honest with me,” Chara reached over the table to place his hand on yours. It left a strange knot in your stomach, something unpleasant but ignorable. He was sort of family and he was all you really had left. You didn’t have anyone else; you couldn’t talk to your friends about this. You weren’t close enough for that. He wasn’t the best, but he was all you got.

“I just want to help you. I do care about you, Y/n,” Chara withdrew his hand from yours, sighing as he ran his hand over his long bangs. Your uncle used to be your favorite person...he couldn’t help the fact he married a fucking weirdo. That’s all it was right; he was extremely weird, uncomfortably so, but he was all you had. You used to handle that, but then he married some unnaturally strange woman and that’s when you started to drift apart. That was the reason...probably. You weren’t exactly sure of anything at the moment.

“I just...I wanna go back to the mansion. I feel like I have to...but my mind is telling me not to...cause the tenants...and my parents, you know?” You spoke softly, before quickly adding on your parents to that list. Maybe throwing your parents would make mentioning the skeletons less suspicious.

“What about the tenants?” Chara immediately questioned, catching on quick. Almost as if setting off an alarm in Chara, his entire demeanor changed. That dark coldness from before was present in his eyes once more. His body was tense and all motion stopped. Di..did he not like them? Did he know them personally enough to warrant that kind of reaction?

“I..I..uh..,” You stuttered, taken back by his change in tone. It was now or never. Were you going to tell him the truth, or not? If you told him the truth, that could ugly and fast. Chara probably was the type to take them to court; he wasn’t exactly a monster-kind supporter. He’d most likely do everything he could to make the monster look like the bad guy. That sounded annoying and bothersome. Just the thought of the whole process already drained you, and for what? A simple restraining order cause they had creepy photos of you? And then you find one following you?

“ _ Wait...no that’s a pretty valid reason for someone to get a restraining order… _ ,” You immediately countered your own thoughts. The normal response was definitely telling him the truth and let that happen...but if what you were feeling was real, a restraining order would just get in the way. You needed to be at that mansion and figure out why you felt so drawn to it. The mansion had answers you needed about yourself. You weren’t sure why but that was the one thing you were almost a hundred percent certain of.

“They are just...really weird. I wasn’t ready to see walking skeletons,” You sighed, “I don’t remember my parents  ** _ever_ ** mentioning the tenants being skeletons...or that there  ** _were_ ** tenants in the first place,” You chuckled humorlessly. They really didn’t tell you anything involving the mansion. They did so much to keep you from it, and it left you with so many unanswered questions. It was a bit depressing. Did they not trust you enough? Why did they keep secrets from you, even though the very place they kept you from would-be yours someday? Did they assume it just wouldn’t happen?! You  ** _needed_ ** answers, and your gut said the mansion held them all.

“I don’t want to intrude on them...but I have to go back. I need to figure myself out,” You said, feeling determined to return to that place. It was scary to go back to a place with almost total strangers who were clearly screwed in the head. You’d be practically walking into the unknown with them, but you had too. 

Chara just studied you. The tension thick in the air, making you almost choke. He was definitely not pleased with your stupid decision, but it was yours to make. You were in your twenties; you could take care of yourself. You had been doing that since your parents’ death, so what was different? Aside from the creepy skeletons in your closet...probably.

“If you must, then so be it.”

“ _ Wait...really?!” _ You thought, completely dumbfounded by how easy that was.

“Yes, really,” Chara said as he continued to eat his food.

“Said that aloud?” You smiled sheepishly.

"Mhm," he looked at you through his bangs.

You just sat there, eating in silence for a moment. There was still so much left unsaid, but at least the elephant was out of the room. You weren’t about to question why he was taking this decision of yours so well. Never look a gifted horse in the mouth right?

You were scared, oh absolutely, but the feeling of regret and never knowing would be worse. You might be putting yourself in danger; you’d deal with that when it came. You’ll face the consequences for your dumb choices head-on. Whatever happens, is your full responsibility and you knew this. 

“So...why isn’t Frisk here?” You asked, not really curious as well as slightly curious. She almost always took the opportunity to see you, since you never sought her out. Her not jumping at the chance to see you after a couple of years was a tad surprising.

“She’s house sitting...for a friend,” Chara smiled at you. That explains why she wasn’t here, thankfully. She probably was busy and couldn’t come.

“But she does send her regards and insists you visit us more,” Chara went back to stabbing his salad. 

“Right...well maybe after this whole mansion thing,” You offered, fully intending to not keep that promise. Frisk was that weird woman Chara randomly decided to marry. He had never mentioned her before and then out of the blew he gets married. Rather than question it as you did, your parents just accepted it and were thrilled for him. You were skeptical until you meant her. Then you realized she was just weird in the most unpleasant of ways. She always held this expressionless look, and hardly spoke. When she did speak, she said the weirdest shit ever; it typically stuff that made no sense, or came off as unnatural. The times she didn’t speak, she just stared. It was always staring with her. You could easily say you weren’t too fond of your uncle’s new wife. Plus, she looked way too young for him; your uncle told you once that she was the same age as him, but she sure as hell didn’t look like it.

“Careful, if you don’t visit soon, she may just come to you unexpectedly,” Chara laughed. That sent an unpleasant shiver down your spine. Her? Come to you? No thank you. Absolutely not.

“Oh. Guess I better visit when I’m done,” You laughed as well, though your nervousness was present in your voice.

~ * ~

You finally got home a tad later than you expected. After lunch with Uncle Chara, you decided to stop by the nearest grocery store. You got enough stuff for dinner, as well as a pepper spray. Some protection was good...even if it didn’t work cause of the lack of eyeballs. Maybe it would work; there was always the chance that the eye sockets were just as sensitive as the human eyeball. There was a very slim chance, but it was a chance you were kinda gripping onto at the moment.

Mutt still hadn’t shown up since and that wasn’t a pleasant thought. He properly knew where you lived, and could be still tracking you. With that thought, you always kept looking over shoulder; when you got home, you made sure to lock the doors and windows. This was your apartment, you should be safe. 

You double checked everything in your apartment, making sure nothing was missing, and that no one was hiding somewhere. Once that was done, you felt a little better. You turned on the tv for some background noise as you made dinner. You weren’t exactly hungry but it was better to make it now and heat it up later then make it late at night. If it was made, then you would snack less which was the goal.

Once dinner was done you went into your room to get comfy. As you were changing you heard it. You froze solid while putting your pants on. There was an unnatural sound of popping. It sounded much like static for a moment before popping quietly. If you had been making much noise like even humming, you might’ve not heard it. It was very faint. It came from your living room where the tv was on. The volume was barely loud enough to be faintly heard from your room, but the popping noise was just a tad louder. 

There was a high chance it was just in your head, but you wanted to make sure since you technically had a stalker. You quickly pulled up your pajama pants and grabbed your bat from under your bed. You knew living alone unprotected wasn’t smart since you were female. A sad fact of the world. There just were some really bad people out in the world. Hopefully, the skeletons weren’t part of that some people.

You held onto your bat as you slowly, and quietly moved out of your room. Every nerve was on fire, and shaking was something your body did without your knowing. You really hoped it was just your imagination. Now was the perfect time to be just paranoid over nothing.

You finally approached the living room, finding absolutely no one there. It was just as you left it a few moments ago. You exhaled, lowering the bat slowly. You still felt on edge but at least you just imagined stuff.

“Ya play, darlin’?” A low voice chuckled from behind. Your screaming was pure instinct as well as the swinging the bat as you spun in place. You hadn’t realized you closed your eyes and blindly swung, but he had it coming. 

You opened your eyes to see nothing. You did  ** _not_ ** imagine his voice. You heard it as clear as fucking day, so where was he?!

“Careful where ya swingin’ that, angel. Someone could get hurt,” Mutt spoke sarcastically from behind. You immediately pulled up your bat again and turned around to find him on your couch. He sat comfortably like he hadn’t just trespassed. He was acting like he wasn’t committing a fucking crime. 

“Why the  ** _fuck_ ** are you in my apartment?!” You screamed. 

“Easy, darlin’...” He tried to calm you but you weren’t having it.

“NO, MUTT!” You said, “This is  ** _not_ ** ok! I will call the cops!” You threatened. You have never been more scared than this moment. He was actually in your apartment! How did he even get in?! Everything was still locked, right?

“Ya won’t call the cops,” Mutt rose from his spot confidently. That pissed you off and frightened you at the same time. If things went too far, you just might call the police. There was no way this was ok.

“Don’t  ** _fucking_ ** test me!” You hissed at him, “Why are you  ** _here_ ** ?! Answer the fucking question, Mutt!” You demanded, stepping back every time he took a step closer.

“Just had to check somethin’...” Mutt smirked. His gold tooth glistening in the light.

“What!?” You growled, ready to swing at him. You didn’t want to hurt him but he wasn’t giving you many options. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest. You were pretty sure it was just the fear. It was normal to have a racing heart and twisting stomach in this situation right? There was no way you were feeling in any way drawn to him. That would be just stupid.

“ ** _Stay back!_ ** ” You ordered, noticing how he kept advancing forward. 

“Come on, angel. Put ‘er bat down, and let’s talk,” Mutt opened his arms as if to invite you in. You just let out a single humorless, and insincere laugh at that thought.

“Ha...Yea not on your life. Now back up, or I  ** _will _ ** swing!” 

He just placed his hands back into his coat’s pockets and smirked. He looked down on you, almost daring you to hit him. You couldn’t believe this bastard. You already attempted to hit him once. What was stopping you from doing it again?

Actually, what  ** _was_ ** stopping you?! You couldn’t move despite your mind telling your body to do so. You tried to swing and you couldn’t feel your arms. In fact, you couldn’t feel any part of your body. You tried to release the bat, but you just continued to grip it tightly. You attempted to move your head, nothing. Not even a twitch.

It was then you noticed Mutt’s left socketing glowing orangish-red color. It was like smoke exited his socket but in a bright color. It didn’t seem to move like ordinary smoke. It was more mystical and somehow alive. It was so bright it made Mutt’s face seem all the darker and terrifying. 

You suddenly knew exactly how a tiny rabbit felt when staring in the face of their predator. This was his doing, wasn’t it? Your body not responding to you, was his fault somehow. If it wasn’t for whatever strange thing he was doing, you swear your knees would’ve given out in pure terror. You were certain you would’ve ended up on the ground, trembling in fear for your life. You could feel the tears brim your eyes as you stared up at him, mortified.

What was he going to do to you? With every step closer, you felt more and more sure this was how it ended for you. He was going to whatever he wanted and you couldn’t stop him. You knew not telling someone about your stalker would eventually come back to bite you in the ass, but you never expected to happen so soon.

He slowly raised his skeletal hand to your face, only to result in you shutting your eyes, somehow. He was going to hurt you wasn’t he? This was it! 

You braced yourself for whatever pain he plained to inflict on you, but it never came. Instead, you felt a soft touch, a gentle caress from your cheek up to your hair. You immediately tried to retract from his tough but couldn’t. This was worse, wasn’t it? He was being super fucking creepy, so why did it feel so comforting and familiar?! If you weren’t unable to move, there was a chance your body would’ve moved closer on its own. No way you’d consciously move towards this creepy!

“Pl...please...st..top,” You whimpered.

“Promise ya’ll sit and talk wit’ meh?” He whispered, sending unidentifiable shivers down your spine. You could feel your tears, yet inside you felt...slightly familiar with his proximity. This confusion had to be stopped. You had to put some distance between you two. You needed space. This was  ** _not_ ** ok. You knew this but guess your soul didn’t get that memo.

“Y..yes…” You whimpered. He stroked your hair gently once more. His hard skeletal hand brushing against your skin faintly. It felt so warm for bone, and not as hard as one would imagine bone to be. There something unnatural about this skeleton monster’s bones.

After his final stroke, he stepped back putting some much-needed space between the both of you. His eye stopped glowing and the lack of being able to move your body somehow dissipated. You felt your knees actually give out underneath you, forcing you to the ground. The bat fell with a loud clatter against the wooden floor. You felt the air return to your lungs, as well as everything, feeling inside. 

You couldn’t quite cry but your tears just fell on their own. You never wanted to feel that helpless ever again.

“Now,” Mutt started, standing over you with his devilish smirk, “Let’s chat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOI!!!!!! THERE IS SO MUCH WRONG WITH THIS SITUATION!!! THIS IS NOT OK, MUTT!!!!!!! and Reader-san what is wrong?! What are these strange feelings in you? Also, going back to the mansion after dis? You sure gurrrl? CAN"T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! Thank you again for supporting me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a big fat WHY??!! also...You may be an idiot, you are a DETERMINED idiot  
d_(0v0)_b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...probably not the best chapter, and I know Reader might make stupid decisions, but trust me when I say i think long and hard about how to write these chapters. also, I did put it in that tags that reader isn't the smartest cookie.... but I'm gonna work on wising her up...if it doesn't conflict with the story (. _ . ;)  
I'm trying my best! I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it isn't the greatest!

The two of you sat in a long, suffocating silence. You had placed yourself in the farthest seat from him; a good yard or so away. You couldn’t help the slight trembling your body was making; it as if your very spine was shaking. This whole situation had you restless, and unable to stop the twitching feeling inside. 

“Mind if I light one up in ’ere?” Mutt causally spoke while gesturing to a strange cigarette he had pulled out. How could he be so calm about this? Why was speaking as if he hadn’t just committed a crime?! It was infuriating!

“Yes, in fact. I do mind!” you retorted with a bit more bite to your tone. Your irritation was quite obvious, not that you were trying to hide in any way.

“Hearin’ ya loud ‘n clear, angel,” Mutt rose his hands slightly, as a sign of surrendering. This notion of ‘peace’ only furthered your rage.

“How about you start explaining yourself, Mutt?! You wanted to chat, so lets chat!” You hissed, clutching your knees tightly to your chest. You could feel your nails plunge into your skin, but the pain was nothing compared to these raging emotions inside.

He sat for a moment, completely still, and silent. The nerve! He just eyed you; his thoughts never present, but something about the way he watched you felt almost...threatening. Were you in danger now? Sure being frozen in place by some unnatural force terrified you to tears, but you didn’t feel scared because you felt your life was in danger. You were merely scared of this horrible occurrence Mutt most definitely caused. At this moment, however, you actually felt scared for your life. Had you done something to warrant such a minacious glance? It hadn’t lasted long, but the uncertainty remained even after the dark expression became softer and more of his usual confident smirk.

“So saw ya’ havin’ pleasant meal with ya…” Mutt started. Why did this feel like you were being interrogated? His reminder of him being your stalker on intensified the internal shaking.

“...uncle…”

“Hmm, uncle,” Mutt crossed his legs, speaking in a way that made it sound like he didn’t believe it. 

“Well, he’s not actually my uncle, but he’s still family!” You frowned. Why did this matter?! Was he seriously fucking jealous of you having lunch with another guy?! Was this was all about?!

“Don’ get so heated, ang..”

“Stop calling me that! We aren’t close!” You snapped.

“Look, Y/n. I don’ give two shits who ya eat ya damn food with, so chill,” Mutt’s easy-going demeanor finally slipping away from a moment to reveal a much less friendly attitude. He even had a deep frown placed on his features.

“W..Why are you here then?” You stuttered, taken back by the shift in mood.

Mutt leaned back in his seat, relaxing while the frown vanished. He didn’t have that smug expression anymore though. He simply just remained expressionless.

“Heard ya makin’ plans to come back’ to the mansion. ‘Dis true?”

“Wow, stalking and eavesdropping. Any other creepy hobbies I should know of?” You frowned. Probably not the best time to be sarcastic, though it just came out. You half expected him to just glare at you. He did not. In fact, he did the opposite. He flashed a grin.

“Don’ cha know, the fun ‘s in findin’ out on ya own,” He winked. Typical. You didn’t actually expect him to answer honestly. People like him never did. 

“So?”

“Possibly.”

“Even after ma’ bro’s warin’?” Mutt’s expression never changed back to that threatening one, but his words were enough. How did he know about Black’s demand? No one was around at that time?

“H..how…”

“I know stuff.”

“Still..”

“Didn’ answer ma’ question.” Mutt interrupted, “Ya still gonna go back even ya were told not to?” He pressed, his voice low once more. The very sound intensifying the shivers.

“I...I’m...I..,” you stuttered, unable to give a definitive answer. The logical answer was no, but the constant feeling of needing to be at the mansion was still present in you. You had to be there; the answers you needed for whatever was happening to you could only be at that mansion. You could feel the pull in your soul, but why? Only heaven knew at this moment.

“Yes or no. Ain’ dat hard of a question,” Mutt seemed a bit more impatient.

“I don’t know!” You snapped. Why was it so damn important to him?! It was your choice. A dumb choice but your choice nonetheless. 

“Sayin’ ya don’ know is basically the same as yes, angel,” Mutt frowned once more.

“No, It means my mind has been made up, Mutt!” You released your knees, allowing your feet to touch the cold floor. He was seriously pissing you off.

“Then lemme’ help ya make ya mind up,” Mutt rose from his seat, towering over you, ”Don’t.” He spoke bluntly. 

You just stared up at him, dumbfounded. Did...did he just say don’t? As in don’t come back to the mansion? But why? Wasn’t he stalking you cause he was obsessed with you? Wouldn’t your decision to go make him overjoyed? 

“W..wait what?” You blinked. Did you hear him wrong? Maybe he meant like don’t _ not _ go. That made sense right? It was the only thing your mind could think of at the moment.

“Don’t,” he repeated like that said enough. 

“Y...You can’t just repeat the word expecting to understand! Like, explain what the fuck you mean by _ don’t _?!” You gritted your teeth in frustration. Jesus! You heard him but you needed a reason, an explanation, something!

“Don’ come back. Ma’ bro made it pretty clear dat ya ain’ welcomed,” Mutt looked down at you without a hint of warmth. He was just staring at you blankly, no emotion or hint that he was just pulling your leg.

Wait, this made no sense. Mutt didn’t seem like he didn’t want you around when you first met him. In fact, you could’ve sworn his even flirting with you! Was he just playing you?! Not that it really matters, but still! And did he honestly stalk you, and break into your fucking house just to tell you to keep away?!

“Why?!” You demanded lowly. You weren’t going to explode. You weren’t going to explode. You were a young adult. You could handle this without shouting.

“Simple,” He shrugged as he lowered himself, putting his face right up to yours, “You’re a threat.”

Something inside of you cracked. It hurt, but why? You felt almost close to tears but why the fuck would you cry?! Putting the painful sensation aside, you frowned. Your mixed emotions were going to have to wait. Right now you needed answers.

“H..How am I a threat!?” You hissed, your voice trembling.

“Ya jus’ are, an’ I protect ma family,” Mutt raised himself from you.

“No. If anyone is the damn threat, it’s you and brothers. I’m _ not _ the one who is stalking people or keeping _ secret photos _ of a stranger in a god damn hidden _ dungeon _!” You couldn’t stop your volume from raising. Mutt just narrowed his sockets at you when you mentioned the secret place you happened to find thanks to a dream. Part of knew you shouldn't have said anything, but you couldn’t stop yourself. You hadn’t even noticed that you had risen from your seat to shove your face as close to his face as you could, despite the height difference.

“You don’t get to break into my home, in the middle of the night, scaring the shit out of me, restrain me with whatever magic you possess, send me death glares, and then claim I’m the _ bad guy _!” You jammed your finger into his shoulder, aggressively trying to prove your point.

“Now explain, how am **_I_** the threat again!” You demanded. Unbelievable! The more time spent with these skeletons, the more you realized, maybe it was best if you just went your sperate ways. Inner feelings be damned; you’ll just have to spend the rest of your life ignoring this feeling inside. Mutt just stared back at you with the same intensity you were. He remained silent for a moment before he spoke with that same low voice your body always reacted to, “Jus’ stay away, angel.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Just don’t.” was all he said as he began to distance himself from you. He turned around to walk towards your kitchen. Where the hell did he think he was going?! Also, you weren’t sure where you were getting this confidence from but it wasn’t letting up. You felt...determined to get answers from him, despite feeling scared only moments ago.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Mutt. I don’t have to listen to you. It’s my property,” You chased after him closely.

“Yea, sure. It’s ya property but that don’ give ya any right to be there daily. It ain’ ya home. It’s ours,” Mutt glared from over his shoulder. It didn’t stop you. You couldn’t stop.

“I have to be there, so I am going there, and you can’t stop me!” You stated confidently. You really were an idiot sometimes, but just saying you were going aloud, made you feel a tad better inside. That pull felt just a bit less forceful.

Mutt abruptly turned around, not giving you enough time to react which caused you to crash into his chest. It was then you really understood how tall he was compared to you. He looked down at you, not with death glares but definitely with an annoyed expression. You felt him put his boney hands on your arms to hold you still. 

The same electricity you felt that one time with Black shot through you from where he touched you. It was so intense you jerked slightly from his grip; the very feeling giving you goosebumps and warming something inside. It wasn't your heart, but rather deeper. Your soul? Not possible. You searched him to see if he had felt it too but his skull never changed. Was it just you? Did you imagine things? It was very brief so that was a possibility. 

“I got ways..,” his words brought your attention back to the current situation. It sounded almost like a threat yet you didn’t feel any real danger behind, unlike the stare he gave earlier. It felt like he was just saying this to scare you...maybe. Everything right now seemed more like he was just trying to get away from you. It was familiar; this sensation of him trying to shove you away with fear. This whole scene was giving off some deja vu vibes.

“I won’t stop,” You warned. You weren’t going to; you were always a seriously stubborn one. When it came to things you were really serious about, you didn’t give up easily. Was it a dumb of you to decide to stay in a place with strangers who were most likely a threat to your life? Oh absolutely! But you had to find out the reason behind the strange things happening to you.

“I stalk ya, threated ya, shit! Ya even said yer self dat ya found ma collection, and dat I scared ya, and ya still won’ quit?!” Mutt fumed, clearly frustrated with you, “What do I gotta do t’ keep ya away?! Kill ya?!”

_ “He’d never hurt you,” _a whisper tried to reassure you. Guess you were hearing voices again, and voices were liars. You weren’t sure if he actually meant it, cause it didn’t sound threatening, more frustrated than anything. You hoped the voice was right but you couldn’t be certain though, so you took a slight step back; you weren’t giving up, just creating some space.

"Those were yours?" You questioned. That was his secret place?

"Yea, creeped out yet?" he feigned a smile towards you.

"Why did you have my face cropped on paintings? Why were there so many roses near the one in the giant frame? Why me?!" You rapidly asked, forgetting yourself as you stepped closer once more.

"I got ma reasons. Ya done?"

“Why?! Why won't you just give me valid answers!? Why do you want me gone so badly?!” You demanded. Nothing was making any sense! Everything fell into chaos and confusion the moment you stepped into the house, and you couldn't just leave it be. It would bother you too much for the rest of your life. It was that same feeling of having a perfectly organized box of pencils but there is that _one_ pencil that doesn't match the rest whether its placed upside down and for some reason, you can't fix it. You're just left to stare at it and be filled with discomfort, forever thinking about it. You couldn't leave this alone; you couldn't leave _them_ alone, even if you wanted to. 

“Ya our landlord. Ya got ya own house ‘t live in, got ya own life ‘t live. Stay out of ours,” Mutt turned to walk away, “ ‘M leavin’. Don’ come over.”

You began to hear that familiar static begin to build up. As if triggered by the sound of the static, you felt your body begin to move on its own, controlled by something other than you. Forced into the passenger seat of your own body as something cold and unpleasant ran through your veins.

_ “No! Please don’t leave!” _ A voice whimpered inside, sounding on the verge of tears. You felt your stomach drop in a sudden rush of anxiety as you watched from the sidelines as your body immediately reach for Mutt’s sleeve just as the static reached a critical point. You weren't entirely sure why, but you really hoped you made it in time. Just as you clutched the sleeve of his jacket, the ground immediately gave out from underneath you with a loud pop, and the world went black. 

Your eyes were opened but couldn't see anything. You felt blank; every sensation was violently ripped from you in a split second. You couldn't see anything, hear, or even feel. You weren't even sure you were still clutching onto Mutt anymore. Was Mutt even there? You couldn't move to look. You were frozen in this moment. It was just empty; everything was so empty and cold. There was absolutely nothing and it was terrifying. You could feel it grasp at you, tearing at you, consuming you. You had to get out or you might become nothing. Had you ever been anything in the first place? Was this real or were you just dreaming? Had you ever dreamt something this...devoided before? You felt sick, or at least you thought you felt sick. You couldn't breathe.

The ground returned but it sure as hell didn’t feel like it. Your sensations all came crashing back to you. God, it felt incredible, and horrible all at the same time. You could breathe, and see...somewhat. You felt so weak; the weakest you had ever felt in your entire life, especially in your legs. It came as no surprise when you fell to the floor. You even welcomed the feeling of the hard fabric floor under your knees. You curled up, still clutching tightly to the fabric of Mutt's sleeve as something to keep you grounded but it wasn’t helping much. The lingering feeling of whatever just happened tickled your skin unpleasantly. You still felt sick; you placed your other hand over your mouth, hoping to keep down what was desperately trying to come up. There was no stopping it. You closed your eyes as you barely registered the feeling of your dinner coming up to stain the carpet. Wait..carpet? The last thing you remember was being in the kitchen, practically, and you were almost a hundred percent sure you didn’t have carpet in there. Where were you?

You slowly looked up trying to process what you could. It wasn’t much due to the intense dizziness and drowsiness that came crashing down on you; you couldn’t even register the loud noises surrounding you. Everything was spinning and you couldn’t quite make out the figures standing over you. They were white, standing in front of the big shining light from above. One thing you were certain of though, was the pulling feeling inside had eased up immensely. It was the warm feeling one got when they finally returned home after an incredibly long time away. You could no longer keep your eyes open and had no choice but to succumb to the darkness again however a more pleasant one this time.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you took that like a champ...if you don't include throwing up and passing out after getting dizzy and sleepy....yeah a real champ! Two thumbs WAAY up for you ;D
> 
> I hope this wasn't complete trash! I'm working on the chapter right now hehe. thanks for sticking with me through this torture


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAD TOUCH! BAD BLACK TOUCH! *not in a racist way*  
And Sweet Papy (>//v//<)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a delay cus who knew trying to make things make sense and actually sound good for a story was so fucking hard?! OHMYGOSH! Anyways so things are really moving now. I'm excited about this chapter so I really hope you like this. I hope you really like it as much as I did when writing it. I love you guys so much for supporting me. YALL ARE SO SWEET! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! ENjoy

_ The heat radiated from the water, soothing your aching skin. There were no other sounds aside the blissful sigh escaping you as you lowered yourself in the tub and the gentle tapping of water dripping from the, now, turned off faucet. The heavenly water brought the greatest amount of relaxation; all the stresses of previous events seemed to vanish the farther you dipped yourself in. You lied in the porcelain bath, soaking up every once of relaxation you could get when a force stronger than anything you've felt, yanked under the water's surface. _

_ You immediately prepared yourself for the pain of not being able to breathe and tightly held your eyes close. You felt your sense of touch heightened from the lack of vision; it was unnerving how the liquid practically crawled its way up, your back. It was unnatural and didn’t flow the way water was supposed to. It felt too..alive to be water. It was aggressive in its consumption of you. Once fully enveloped, you felt the suffocation blister inside. It was not a feeling due to lack of air, but rather the close proximity this...thing was to you. You had an energy that pulled at your very soul, ripping at you with a desperate need. _

_ You flung your eyes open to identify whatever this was, only to find black. There was nothing around you, no water, no tub, nothing. You weren’t even wet anymore and were somehow clothed. It clearly wasn’t your clothing, far too old for you. It was something out of a movie that took place in a much different time; a long white dress that was often worn for sleeping now covered your once naked body. _

_ “No!” a muffled voice shrieked out in furry. You turned around, believing it might have come from behind. It was hard to tell the direction in this devoided place. You weren’t even sure which way was forward and which was back. You search both sides of you, hoping to notice even the slightest of difference but there were none. You turned back around to gaze at the nothing before you; in response, you felt your very soul tremble. You felt no fear or pain yet your body shivered. It held the same feeling of when your anxiety just randomly kicked in. Your body just couldn't relax, and the small quakes never ceased. _

_ Putting what your physical body was doing aside, you couldn't ignore this feeling of regret and being incomplete. All the missed opportunities and chances that seemed to pass you by suddenly came to mind, and it...was awful. You felt tears brim your eyes; why were they abruptly coming to mind at a time like this? You held yourself close, hoping your own hands would put a stop to this, calm you down even just a little. _

_ "i..it's death," the voice returned with vigor. Whoever it was, sounded desperate, almost pleading. Somehow the sound eased up your soul's shakes, but not completely. Deciding staying put wasn't doing anything for you, you moved towards the distant voice. You attempted to run but your body rejected that idea. You felt heavy as well as a passenger to your own body. You clearly were not the one in control. _

_ "...not...any...man or monster..," the voice continued but kept fading with each step into the emptiness. You felt if you were just a bit faster, you might be able to catch all of what he was saying. _

_ "..I know.." You heard clear as day. It was your own voice! Coming from your own body, yet you didn't think to say that! Once again, your body acted without your consent. If you had control, you would've brought your hand to your mouth or even stopped moving deeper into the black. _

_ "....seven...most...," they warned, almost pleading_, " _ ...will have yo…, _ " _ the voice concluded but you didn't understand any of it. They were too far away to hear. God, you really wish this body would just move the way you wanted. Gravity was weighing down on your body, making every movement feel even slower. Finally, the body came to a stop, much to your displeasure considering you desperately wanted to chase after the voice in hopes to get answers. You stood still for a moment when you sensed it; the powerful energy that brought you to this abomination returned. It was attacking your soul once more; feeling the pull from different directions, your soul threatened to shatter. For some miraculous reason, you had control over your body once again, though all you did was fall to your knees and screamed. It hurt; god, it hurt so damn much. You clutched your chest tightly, hoping the pain would end soon, even if it meant your soul just broke into a million pieces everywhere. _

<strike> _ " _ ** _ Ah, finally. Company." _ ** </strike> _ A horrid static rang into your ears. Just what you need at this very moment, another source of pain! It was hard to tell, but everything was spinning, possibly. It sure felt like your head was, at least and your stomach seemed to agree. You hadn't even realized one hand removed itself from your chest to cover your mouth. You were going to throw up. _

You immediately flung up and to the side to allow your body to do what it needed. It was only a little bit, but still enough to form a small puddle. There was nothing in your stomach so it wasn't...too disgusting. Finally feeling much better, you noticed your surroundings. You were in a bed; there were actual things around you. The familiar chandelier, expensive drawers and so on. It was the same room you had spent the night in while at the mansion. How the hell did you get here?

"I...was asleep?" You vocalized your thoughts quietly. You were under the covers, and the pillow had the markings of being recently slept on. You were in your own pajamas now and felt no pain anymore. So all of that was a dream?

"_ No...," _ You felt your conscious speak to you. That was a dream, yes, but something told you not all of it was. That was far too real for it to be a complete dream. The feeling of the darkness clawing at you still lingered on your skin. The ear-bleeding static still rang in your ears. The very memory brought up a fear unfamiliar to you. 

"AH! HUMAN!" A familiar cheery voice shouted to your left, causing you to immediately flinch. It was too loud for your sensitive ears and head to handle. It caused you a slight pinch of agony just hearing it.

"Oh! Apologies, Human. Seems my amazing voice, may be too much for your current state," Papyrus sincerely apologized as he sat up properly in his chair. His voice was much softer and more considerate on your ears now. Had he been there the whole time? Was he watching you sleep?!

"P...Papyrus...What are you doing here?" You questioned quietly, feeling small and weak still.

"It was my turn to look after you, human, while you rested. It seems my masterful skills have awoken you. I do hope you feel much better," Papyrus beamed, boosting himself for "masterfully" watching you sleep. You weren't sure whether to feel creeped out or laugh. He seemed so...proud of himself, unaware of how slightly disturbing that was. You didn't know Papyrus very well, but from the few interactions you had, he seemed innocent. Though, you were always taught to never assume things; _"It makes an ass of you and me,"_ was the phrase often used, even helped you with learning how to spell it when you were younger. 

"Um...well, you shouldn't watch people sleep. It's not polite...," You tried to tell him tenderly. This was probably the least of your concerns right now, but you had to say something about it.

"Neheh! Fret not, Human, for I did not watch. I merely was guarding you and keep track of your unconscious self," Papyrus explained as if that wasn't the exact same thing. You just sighed, not really in the mood to fight this.

"Thanks, Papyrus...,"

"Of course!"

You sat in the bed trying to remember the events that led you to be in your current situation, but it was foggy. You didn't even see Papyrus stomp off to the restroom. You only noticed what he was doing when he returned with paper towels and a spray bottle of bleach. You did just throw up on the floor; it would be gross to just leave it sitting there.

"Ah! W..wait, Papyrus! I can..," You rushed to get out of bed attempting to stop him only to have your knees give out under your weight. Your legs felt so weak; they were practically jello! How long were you in bed!? Before you slammed into the floor, bruising your skin, gravity stopped working. You were actually floating in mid-air! 

"Human! Please return to the bed. You've only just arisen. Your body is still in the process of recovering!" Papyrus politely demanded. Both his eyes had a slight tint of orange to them; it wasn't too bright or obvious, just a very faint glow. You were pretty sure the only reason you could see it was due to the fact it was night time and none of the lights had been turned on yet.

You helplessly watched as Papyrus's magic made you return to bed; he even retucked you in! You weren't sure what to say as he moved over to clean your...unpleasantness.

"Th...Thanks for caring, but you really don't have to clean up after me," You blushed feeling extremely embarrassed at the current moment. What were you supposed to say to a skeleton cleaning up your vomit? 

"Nonsense! I clean up after my lazy brother all the time, though he's never had his insides come up out his mouth because he has no insides, for he is all bone. As is I!" Papyrus explained with a tad more info than you asked for. Somehow that felt normal for him, though. Had you felt a bit more comfortable with Papyrus, you might've responded with a sarcastic remark.

"Uh...right!" Was the only response you could honestly think of, "Anyways, Papyrus. Could you tell me what happened? I...don't really remember. I need a little help jogging my memory," You asked sheepishly. You could practically see the sparkle in Papyrus's sockets and the exhale of smoke from his nose in a prideful manner. He even puffed his chest a tad more.

"But of course! For I am an expert in exercising which happens to include jogging! My long legs allow me to jog at great speeds!"

What...?

"I will easily help your memory jog! This may come as a surprise but despite my lack of organs and brain, I happen to have an excellent memory!" Papyrus flaunted proudly, even posing with a hand pointed to his skull. Was he being serious?

You couldn't help the small laughter that suddenly surfaced. There was not a single hint of humor; he was being a hundred percent serious which made it that more funny. Who knew Papyrus could be so hilarious, and adorable?

"Have I said something amusing, Human?" 

"No...No. Sorry. I was just...completely impressed by your confidence. I didn't mean to laugh," You quickly covered up. Man, if only you could have a sliver of the confidence he had. 

"But of course! I am the Great Papyrus after all, nehehe!"

"Of course. Of course. Now please, Great Papyrus, help jog my memory with your masterful skills," You smiled, humoring him. You needed a good laugh, and Papyrus definitely gave you a good one. At least you felt a bit better now. You couldn't feel the trembles anymore, and the feeling of the darkness was gone. It was all gone thanks to Papyrus and his good nature. It felt nice.

"So I recall Mutt had just arrived home with you holding onto his sleeve, while on the floor. You had apparently just experienced Mutt's magic and suffered from it. You had thrown up your insides that time as well, then proceeded to fall unconscious," Papyrus explained. It was all coming back! Mutt had broken into your home. He had admitted to being your stalker then tried to leave after saying you were forbidden to come back to the mansion. He also said you were a threat to his family. It was all coming back, even the moment of absolute nothing...just like your dream. The feeling returned; the feeling of the black trying to claim you, crawl on you and devour you. 

_"So much for that..."_ you thought as that good feeling quickly disappeared. The very memory of entering that moment of nothingness caused the small tremors to return. You swore it didn't last long, but that brief moment was enough to experience that horribleness. Was that a dream too? What was that?! You had your eyes closed at the time, so you didn't see, but it was real right? It was so similar to the dream you just had, but why?

"Human?" Papyrus questioned, gently placing his gloved hand on you. You immediately looked to him with worried eyes. Would Papyrus know if you explained? Who would know the answer? He said it was Mutt's magic, so Mutt must know!

"Where's Mutt? I need to see him!" You quickly responded. He would definitely know. This was his fault anyway. This was all his fault; he was the one who broke into your house and started saying confusing things. You had to get answers from him. 

Papyrus just stared at you for a moment, silent. His white lights directly on you, and his hand never moving from your shoulder. He was so quiet and unresponsive. Did you say something wrong? It was surprisingly fairly easy to tell what expressions the skeletons made, thanks to them being so animate, yet Papyrus seemed so expressionless. It was like staring at a normal lifeless skull. 

"P...Papyrus?" you spoke softly, hoping to bring him back to this world. What the hell just happened? Did you break him somehow?

As if brought back, Papyrus shook his head and smiled; his smile seemed just a tad forced but what did you know? It was literally a skeleton smiling; normal skeletons didn't smile...or talk and move. Maybe smiling was difficult for skeletons, though Sans and Blue seemed to have an easy time doing it.

"Never mind that skeleton, Human. You really should rest now," Papyrus tenderly pushed you down towards the bed. 

_ Wait, no! _

"But I..," You started only for him to interrupt you immediately.

"...need to rest. Your delicate body can't handle strong magic, Human," Papyrus just kept smiling. It wasn't a frightening smile or a sickening one. It was a gentle and warm smile, yet the way he acted made it feel cold. You knew this wasn't how Papyrus normally acted, despite not really knowing him. This was different, and _that_ scared you.

"I...I'll rest, but please, Papy. I need to talk to Mutt right after," You weren't sure why you called him that. It just rolled off your tongue; as if knowing that'd help your case against him, it just came out, and it definitely did something.

Papyrus immediately froze upon hearing the nickname; his whole body coming to a sudden halt as his smile dropped. Was it a mistake? Did he not like to be called that by strangers? Kinda made sense. He just stared at you for a moment, before a melancholy expression came over his skull. Was he sad?! Did that bring up some bad memories?! You accidentally made the happy skeleton sad! What have you done?! 

"Alright, Human, but rest first," Papyrus gently patted your shoulder before sitting back in his chair. You watched as he made himself comfortable in his seat. Oh...he wasn't going to leave.

"I will continue my mission in the guarding of you. I promise to not watch you sleep since it makes you uncomfortable," Papyrus beamed, seeming back to normal. 

Oh...great...

"Uh...how considerate. Thanks, P...Papy," You hesitated. You said his nickname once, but it felt weird to just suddenly NOT say it. He seemed to glow just a tad bright at the nickname, all sorrow gone now. Maybe the nickname thing wasn't that big of a deal; it still didn't sit right with you. Though from the looks of Papyrus's response to it, you'd have to use that now instead. You turned away from him, hoping not seeing him might let you sleep properly. It wasn't that much better since you knew he was there. Thankfully you felt really exhausted and that allowed you to drift off into sleep quickly.

~ * ~

You woke up thanks to the light peeping through the window. There were no strange or terrifying dreams which allowed you to get fully rested. you felt refreshed and better than last night. Maybe even better than the previous night's rest. You stretched, getting a few good popping from your spine. You, then, looked over to see who was possibly sitting next to you, "guarding" you. You were pleasantly greeted by the sight of an empty seat with a small note on the cushion. You slowly made your way out of bed, hoping your legs were better now. You didn't collapse to the floor so that was one thing. You still felt a tad shaky but at least now you could walk and stand on your own feet. You picked up the note to read what it said.

"_ NEHE! HUMAN, ONCE YOU HAVE RISEN, YOU MUST CHANGE OUT OF THOSE FILTHY SLEEP CLOTHES. A CHANGE OF CLOTHING HAS BEEN PRESENTED FOR YOU ON THE DRESSER. BREAKFAST WILL BE AWAITING YOUR ARRIVAL AS WILL MY BROTHERs AND I! SINCERELY, PAPYRUS!" _

You couldn't help the small smile that spread across your lips. This was definitely Papyrus. Who else would write their laughter and in full caps as if screaming? You also noticed how there was only one lowercase letter and that was the “s” after brothers. It was also in a different handwriting. Did he forget he had more than one brother?

You walked over to the dresser to find some neatly folded clothes on top of the wooden dresser and a pair of shoes on the floor. You gently unfolded the fabric to find it was a dress. It was a dress made of thick silk in an off white/cream color with a black peter pan collar. It was a slightly older styled dress, especially with the black sash just below the hip. If anything, it looked like something out of the 1920s. 

"...the hell?" You mumbled as you held it up. It was very simple so if you wore it out, no one would stare too much...maybe. It was still old looking. 

You went to the restroom to see if it'd actually fit you right. Much to your surprise it did, and in all the right places. It went just below your knee and had no sleeves. At least it covered you better than your pajamas did. It was like wearing a costume...a vintage costume. The simplistic style gave it a slightly more modern look...you hoped.

"I'll just have to go home, and change into my clothes," You told yourself. Why did they even have this? Was this an actual dress from the twenties or did the previous occupant of this room just like that fashion? Whatever the answer was, you couldn't complain too much. This was all you had, for now. This was far more decent than your pajamas. You exited the bathroom and went for the shoes. Now paying attention to the shoes, you noticed how they too, were old fashioned. They were a pair of long black double strapped heeled shoes. There was no way the pair was from the twenties; they were far too clean and well kept to be that old. 

"Heels...the death trap for women..," you grumbled as you glared at the shoes. They weren't very high up or thin so it didn't look as dangerous but still made you nervous. You weren't the greatest with heels; you hadn't fallen flat on your face...yet, but there was always a first for everything. Plus the chances of the shoe owners having the same size foot as you were very slim. You had somewhat big feet. You carefully slipped them on, ready for your feet to be squished, but they fitted. They fit perfectly in fact.

_ "Weird...," _ you thought, but simply brushed it off. Fully dressed for the roaring twenties, you exited the room with the feeling of dread. You appeared like an old lady, and you were going to get a few stares; you just knew you were. 

"Just give me a hat and pearls and I'll be grandma," You grumbled to no one in particular.

You did your best to remember where the dining hall was, the one the skeletons used. You ended up lost, unsurprisingly. If it wasn't for the maid that just so happened to pass by, you've remained lost. She led the way to the dining hall, occasionally throwing a glance your way.

"Thank you so much," you thanked when you finally arrived. She just stared at you for a moment once more, looking you up and down before nodding in response. You could feel the blood rush to your face immediately.

_ "It's the clothes," _ you internally whined. You really just wanted to go home and change. You quickly turned to enter the dining hall in an attempt to escape the stares. A futile attempt. Upon entering you noticed all of the skeletons present, and all conversation had instantly ceased. What's worse was all their eyes...er...eye sockets were on you. All of their expressions were completely unreadable. You basically stood at the entrance starring back in a painfully long silence.

"W...what?!" You finally snapped, stuttering in embarrassment. Was it that bad?! You didn't think it looked that awful on you! Jesus! 

"I...I...I'm gonna go change!" You quickly turned on your heels ready to march out. Damn! Papyrus was the one who picked this! Why were they all just starring at you?! 

"WAIT!" A couple of voices called out in unison. You paused your advances and looked over your shoulder, frowning. What now? 

What surprised you was how many different hues were present, on most of the skeletons. Was that their blush? It was right where their cheekbones were, so maybe, but why were they blushing? Red looked liked he was actually sweating; it was red though, not like blood, but still bright red. It was so weird to see a skeleton actually sweat...magic. Sans and Stretch were just chilling in their seats; Sans gave you a thumbs up while Stretch threw a playful wink. The only ones not blushing were Black and Mutt. In fact, Black just glared at his plate, and Mutt wasn't even looking at you.

_ "Mutt!" _ You instantly remember. This was all his doing and he had some fucking explaining to do! You even turned back around, ready to march right up to him. 

"HUMAN! I SEE THE CLOTHING FITS YOU WELL," Papyrus spoke up, pulling your attention away from your stalker. You stopped your advances towards Mutt since papyrus marched right up to you, blocking the way. 

"Oh...I mean yea...but don't you think its a tad...old?" You nervously fidgeted with the skirt. Mutt would just have to wait for a second, but right after, you'd deal with him. 

"NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST! IT LOOKS PERFECT ON YOU!" Papyrus beamed brightly. You just looked at him, feeling comforted and warm. It must've been his big smile that melted away your worries. He was so sweet.

"Thanks, Papy," You sighed happily, feeling so much better about this whole outfit. It's not like you were going to wear it all the time. It was only this one time. That still didn't explain their initial reaction; They must've been caught off guard. It did belong to someone else so maybe it reminded them of her.

Suddenly you heard choking in the background. You looked over to see all eyes, even Mutt and Black's, were once again on you. Why were they staring this time?! It appeared Red was the one chocking, and Edge seemed utterly irritated by it.

"AWW! PAPYRUS GETS A NICKNAME!" Blue whined as he bounced over to you and Papy. He immediately clung to your arm and looked up at you with sparkling eyes. All of them appeared surprised or shocked. 

"GIMME ONE TOO, HUMAN!" Blue begged in a very childish manner. You just smiled down at him awkwardly. The memory of him acting...strange just before you left popped into mind. What a drastic change from that to this kiddish behavior. This had to be an act...right?

"Uh...," 

"Easy Lil' bro. Ya' know nicknames gotta come naturally," Stretch came into your rescue. You internally sighed in relief; thank goodness for his intervention. There was no way you could've thought of something on the spot. Blue was so short and already sounded like a nickname. You also couldn't say you only started calling him that so Papyrus would let you talk to Mutt...which you still needed to do. Plus Papyrus was a long name, well not too long, but Papy was shorter.

"Feelin' any better?" Sans questioned, suddenly appearing next to you. How the hell did he get there?! You felt yourself flinch in surprise; you were going to have a damn heart attack from these ninja skeletons.

"SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! YOU SHOULDN'T SCARE HER AFTER SHE JUST FULLY RECOVERED, WITH YOUR MAGIC!" Papy reprimanded the smaller skeleton. Sans just winked at Papy and shrugged.

"oh sorry, bro. didn't think i'd rattle her bones wit' it," Sans winked at you. You just looked at him with a playful frown; jerk must love to startle you. Curse his stupid puns making light of every situation, otherwise, you'd be actually annoyed.

"SANS! NO PUNS!" Papyrus screeched. As pleasant as this was, you didn't really want to be dealing with this at the moment. You had some questions needed answering.

"...This is great and all...," You started, silencing the brothers' little argument. What were you going to do? You had already decided that you were going to stay...well come back because you needed to figure out what the hell was happening to yourself. You were finally back but completely unprepared for it. How did you start this type of conversation?

_"Oh hey, by the way, I'm gonna live here with you till I figure out why I need to be here,"_ wasn't going to work. Maybe you could start with how you got here? That seemed like a good place...hopefully.

"...But I have some things...I want answers for," You frowned at the ground. You haven't felt that need from inside since you got here, but you still didn't feel complete. What you were looking for was definitely here. There was no room for hesitation at this point. 

You straightened up and moved away from the four around you, and marched right over to Mutt. He was sitting next to Black at the other end of the table, watching as you moved closer. You refused to look at the others since that cause you a surge of determination to falter. You stood right next to Mutt, looking down at him with a stronger sense of vigor. He just looked up at you with an unamused expression, clearly not threatened by you.

"Starting with you," Your frown deepened just remembering the events of last night. You felt your nails plunge into your palm as you clutched your fists tightly; that horribleness you felt was all his fault, and he better start to explain what the fuck it was. No more messing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE  
Sooo? What'da think?  
Some very interesting occurrences huh? Also, Reader's getting a little frustrated there hah? WELP GUESS YOU"LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!! Thank you for supporting me! LOVE YA! Have a nice day!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGH...wait ouchy!  
Hints, scars and lots of confusing conversations 
> 
> (possible) Trigger warning:  
cussing (lots of it)  
briefly mention of blood  
character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a lot shorter than I wanted, but I couldn't help but end it the way I did. It's a perfect place to stop!!!!!!!!! hehehehe I really hope you like this. It took awhile due to everything happening and also cause I had a hard time planning out how this conversation would go, how to get from point A to point B! But I really hope you guys like this!!! ENJOY!!

There are a couple moments in life where you get a surge of blinded courage that leads you to do things you know you might regret later. This was definitely one of those times. The room was silent with a thick tension in the air as Mutt rose from his seat. Clearly he was trying to intimidate you, and with the good height difference, it would’ve worked. Again, blind courage made all commonsense just fly out the window. He placed his face right in front of you, bending down to be leveled with you. His sockets turned to the most taunting and infuriating thing ever. 

“What about me?” Mutt questioned, baiting you to do something. You could feel your nails slowly rip into your skin. God, he was so infuriating. How dare he act like he didn’t totally violate your privacy! How dare he act innocent to everything! You didn’t falter from his intense gaze, even sending your own warning looks his way. 

“Mutt. Back off,” You heard Sans speak up from across the table. He didn’t sound upset, but he didn’t sound all that cheerful, either. You didn’t turn to look at Sans’ expression; you just remained dead eyeing Mutt. He was  ** _not_ ** going to get away with it. True it was partially your fault for trying to grab him, but how were you supposed to know you’d be dragged through...whatever  _ that _ was.

Mutt stood for a second more, staring at you before slowly moving to stand at full height. That was it. That was it! That was the moment when your emotions just took control, and all rationality disappeared. He was still somewhat leveled with you, so you got a really good one in. It all happened so fast.

The repercussions were instant, but god damn it was so fucking worth it. As he rose, your body instantly pulled back, then flung your clenched fist right into his jaw. He was caught off guard which caused him to jerk back just a little. After all, you weren’t that strong; if anything the surprise of it did the most damage. 

As soon as your fist collided with his hard bone, you felt instant pain. You immediately pulled back, holding in your cries. You just cradled your hand in anger; you weren’t sure if you broke it or not due to the increasing amount of pain currently. Your entire fist was on fire, but you did not regret it. 

“Agh! Fuck!” You grunted in pain, unable to stand still from the fucking pain. Now you just wanted to punch him again for causing you this pain; it was an idea that came but left as your hand throbbed. 

You noticed the other skeletons were now forming a circle around you, ready to aid your wound but you immediately pulled from them. You turned your focus back onto Mutt, still burning with rage. He just stared at you with clear shock.

“Y...You don’t get to play innocent, Mutt! How dare you sit there after all the shit you’ve put me through!” You hissed at him, fuming. The pain was almost nothing compared to your furry...almost, “You owe me some goddamn answers! Like what the fuck was that?!” You roared as you flung your good hand towards behind, gesturing in the direction of where the entering hall was. That...disgusting nothingness; what was it? He had to know. He definitely knew, and he was going to tell you, one way or another.

Mutt just straightened up, shaking off the initial shock. He even looked relaxed as he slipped his hands into his hoodie. Oh hell no! You began to march towards him when you felt a pair of arms quickly grab you. One of the pairs even felt warm and like nothing before. You could feel a gentle heat enter you; it spread through your body from where you were being touched. 

“HUMAN, PLEASE! VIOLENCE WILL SOLVE NOTHING!” Papyrus’s voice cried out, clearly being one of the two who was holding you back.

“PAPY IS RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU’VE EVEN INJURED YOURSELF! YOU MUST HAVE THAT HEALED IMMEDIATELY!” Blue agreed, him being the other one who was currently holding you back.

“Ah, let the lil’ spitfire give it ta ‘em. Probably has it comin’,” a deep laughter spoke out further behind you. Of course Red would get a kick out of you being a feisty maniac.

“Thanks, Red,” Mutt looked past you with an unamused expression. Somehow, him not looking at you allowed you to calm down a bit. You stopped struggling in Blue and Papyrus’s grip. It was thanks to that, you noticed how the pain in your hand had greatly eased up. You wiggled your fingers trying to make sure nothing was broken; the pain was still enough to prevent you from fully moving your hand, but at least you could still move them. It was only little movements, enough to tell you your hand wasn’t broken. Most likely was incredibly sprained through. 

“She doesn’t need to bust another hand,” Stretch countered to Red’s previous comment. You just ignored them, focusing on Mutt once again.

“I meant it. I want answers, Mutt.” You demanded, still cradling your hand. He looked back at you slightly irritated. Oh did you upset him? Good.

“None of dis’ is ma fault! Ya shouldn’t be grabin’ folks,” Mutt leaned back, hands still resting in his pockets. Was it possible to kill a skeleton? Cause he was treading on some thin ice with you.

“Well,  _ you _ shouldn’t break into other peoples’ homes and start saying random ass shit!” You shot back at him, “Now. What. Was. That?” You tried once more, narrowing your eyes.  Mutt stared at you, contemplating whether to tell you or not. It was a hot second before he shrugged off whatever he was thinking. You frowned unsure what the actual fuck that meant, but before you could say something, Mutt finally spoke.

“It’s called the  **void** . Not a nice place for lil’ humans,” He explained, even threw in that little insult your way. As much as you would’ve liked to demonstrate what this  _ lil’ human _ could do, your mind decided to focus on that word: void.  It was familiar, like  _ really _ familiar. You almost clearly remember hearing someone explain to you what that was. You didn’t realize you had zoned out for a moment trying to remember where you heard that before.

“... _ a place devoid of life or death. A vast realm between dimensions where time and space cannot be reached…,”  _ you could recall the words, but who said it. It was like you could hear the voice as clear as day yet a filter of random noise was keeping it from being identifiable. A bothersome static over the gentle voice; if you could just cancel out the static, you might remember who said it.

“Fancier than how I’d describe it, but sure. Yea, dat’s it,” Mutt narrowed his sockets at you. Had you said that aloud? Oops?

“Yer heard of it, doll?" Red questioned you. You turned your head so that you could look at him. He didn't seem that jolly anymore, none of them really did. Was it a grim topic? Considering the horrid feeling it brought, you could somewhat understand.

"I...I must've heard something similar in one of my classes. I mean in many religions there is talk of a plane that is neither heaven nor hell," You quickly thought up. There was no way you heard it from one of your classes since you didn't have any religion-based classes, but they didn't need to be made aware of that. You quickly turned back to Mutt, glaring once again.

"So how did you drag me through the Void?" You demanded. Mutt glared at you in response to your venomous words, as if ticked off. You still didn't back off.

" **I ** got there usin' a shortcut. Ya jus' tagged along by grabbin' er hold of me. So anythin' ya experienced in there is ya own fault," Mutt concluded, denying any responsibility. God, he was just really pissing you! If Blue and Papyrus weren't still gently holding you back, still giving off this strange relaxing warmth, you would've tried to attack him again.

"Mutt," Stretch warned, sounding rather annoyed with this whole situation. You couldn't care less, though. You were going to get it all of this off your chest. He was going to learn not to fucking mess with you.

"Fine! Say that was my own damn fault, but you are definitely to blame for everything else. You don't get to get away with that!" You ejected, feeling Papyrus and Blue try to distance you from Mutt very subtly. You weren't having that as you remained grounded, pushing against their hands.

"Oh?" Mutt taunted, raising an eyebrow at you. He even had the gall to move closer to you, after lowering himself to be eye level with you. The immense urge to sock the bitch came rushing back; Papyrus and Blue really had to hold you back this time. 

"Shouldn't ya be thankin' me fer savin ya the trip back?" 

You could feel your face turn red from the pure aggression surging through your body. Before you could even respond to him, Sans just instantly appeared in between the both of you, forcing some distance. How the...

"ENOUGH!" He ordered, his deep voice vibrating through you, sending fear down your spine. It was legit terrifying to hear his voice like that. All traces of your anger quickly evaporated; his voice was a cool bucket of water that just put out the fire inside you, leaving you with barely lit embers.

"both of ya need to settle down," Sans ordered, but didn't really look to you. He was mostly looking to Mutt. Mutt just casually threw up his hands in mock surrender. It was obvious he wasn’t all that intimidated by Sans whereas you were completely the opposite. You looked over to Mutt and frowned, " _ smug dick!"  _ You thought with a glare. 

After a couple moments of silence, Sans finally turned to you, his lazy grin flashed towards you. His features were very relaxed and not at all threatening. It was greatly off-putting. Why wasn't he showing his wrath towards you? He was clearly very angry, yet him not showing it was...even more scary.

"sorry, this good for nothing bag of bones is rattlin' ya so much," Sans gestured to Mutt with his thumb. Now you felt slightly bad; you really were causing a mess, with good reason, but it still made you feel just a smudge guilty. You weren't a child starting a fight in public; you were an adult and probably should've handled this like one. Mutt just made you so furious though. He had to pay for what he did. You didn’t necessarily feel guilty in the sense you had every right to pick a fight with Mutt, but maybe not in front of everyone else. You ruined their breakfast.

"Why are you apologizing to this...vermin!?" Black roared, finally fed up with this whole mess. Another reason you probably should’ve fought Mutt with less of a crowd around.

"BLACK! Y/N IS NOT A VERMIN!" Blue immediately defended, finally letting you go. Papyrus, on the other hand, still kept his hands on you, but with less intent of holding you back. You glanced briefly and saw his hands glowing green. The hell was he doing to you?! 

As if noticing your staring, Papyrus lent down to your ear while Blue passionately defended you, "Fret not, Human. I am merely healing your wounded wrist!" Papyrus whispered, beaming brightly. Now that he mentioned it, your wrist was much better. You could actually move your fingers and the swelling was minimal. Moving your entire hand, though, was still rather painful. 

"She invades our home not once, but twice. Both times she laid her filthy hands upon me and my brother! If anyone was owed an apology, it would be us!" Black marched up to you, furious. Oh right. He was blowing up now.

"I will not apologize to you!" You answered harshly but didn't raise your voice. You just watched as he narrowed his sockets at you, his beautiful purple lights glowing even more in the darkness. 

"Easy there, pal," Red moved forward, stepping between you and Black. The distance was greatly appreciated.

"Have any of you dolts even thought to ask why she returned to this forsaken place?!" He raged glaring at you as he crossed his arms.

"She did say she was planin' on comin' back 'ere,” Mutt threw out there.

"I am...was. Mutt must’ve heard me tell my uncle that when he followed me. Then decided to scare me off by breaking into my apartment last night. Didn't really work too well for you, did it," You flashed a wicked smirk at Mutt. Now it was your turn to be the smug one, to which he just responded with a threatening glare. Man, if looks could kill, both you, Mutt and probably even Black would be dead from the stares you had been giving each other.

"Why?" Stretch questioned looking at you, curiously.

Oh...yeah. How to explain this without sounding like an absolute lunatic, despite how much you felt like one. You had to think up something that was vaguely truthful yet still somewhat a lie. “ _ Something like my soul is telling me to be here cause I’m missing something, to which I have no idea but yeah. I’ll be rooming with you guys till I figure it out,” _ probably wasn’t going to cutt, so a half-truth it was.

“My parents. They left something for me here. They...left a note with my Uncle, who decided now was the perfect time to give it to me...so I came back,” You claimed, unintentionally rambling off a bit at the end. There was a beat of silence, and you knew. You just knew. None of them were buying it. You could feel the sweat on the back of your neck forming rapidly.

“I...I swear, I won’t be here long!...hopefully,” You looked to Sans, somewhat pleadingly. You were probably the worst landlord but you couldn’t leave yet. You had to find the truth, whatever that was.

“I won’t bother any of you. I promise.”

Sans just looked to you, unsure of what to say. Maybe you shouldn’t have fought with Mutt. You have to stay here and if that’s what forces you to leave… Sans began to rub the back of his neck, before sighing. 

“You honestly can’t be thinking about this! Are you truly that moronic!?” Black gritted his fangs. Did he seriously hate this much?! If anyone should be hated, it would be him by you! He had the nerve to badmouth your dead parents in front of you, and has been nothing short of an asshole.

“THE MANOR IS RATHER LARGE, BLACK. YOU COULD VERY EASILY AVOID THE HUMAN,” Papyrus suggested finally letting go of you as well. You tried to circle your wrist but it still brought an unpleasant amount of pain. The swelling was still there but hardly noticeable, and now you could move your fingers easily. It felt a thousand times better. What would’ve taken months to heal was now probably only going to take a couple weeks. Magic was incredible!

“YOU COMPLETE BUFFOON! HER VERY EXISTENCE THREATENS US! DO YOU MORONS NOT RECALL PREVIOUS EVENTS!?” Black practically screamed. Previous events? What was he talking about? What did this have to do with you? Were you really a threat without even realizing it? There was no way! You have always been good to others, especially monsters. He must have a bad experience with humans. That had to be what he was referring to, and yet...you felt your insides twist. You felt sick, sick with...guilt? You could his very words tear at something deep inside, like personal stabs at your soul.

“Black, that was different…,” Stretch warned, giving Black a somewhat terrifying look. His features were grim with anger and pain. What happened in the past? You were very curious to know but they were being careful. Did they not want you to know?

“No, he’s right. Dis ain’t no different. She ain’t stayin here. Fer fuck's sake, look at ma bro’s face! Ya gonna let that happen to yer’s?!” Mutt countered, standing very close to Stretch. You felt your stomach drop at those words.

S..Someone caused...those scars on Black’s face?! Who could do that?! The twisting in your stomach got ten times worse, as if your body was responding on its own. While your body began to eat at itself from the inside out, a memory...not your own popped into your mind. Something recalled from so long ago, yet it bared the same sensations of the previous memories. The memories of a dream you experienced the last time you were here in this mansion.

~ * ~

_ You felt every nerve on fire. He was there! He was standing right there just across the way. Black hadn’t noticed yet, just as he had said. It was exactly as he said it would be. Black trusted you, and unfortunately was completely distracted by you. You only briefly looked past Black and met his eyes. He would do it, no he  _ ** _was_ ** _ going to do it. There was no doubt in your mind that he would do something like that; he was a monster after all. A monster who killed, cheated, lied and tortured all for some sick twisted reason only he would know. No one could stop him, not even them.  _

_ You messed up again; you couldn't save them this time either. How was it you were so powerless? Was there absolutely nothing you could to save them?! It was then a painful truth came to mind. You could save...**him** at the very least. He would undoubtedly hate you and your memory but he would be safe.The truth was bond to come out, but you weren't running away. This wasn't escaping the consequences of your actions, at least not to you. The others may think otherwise; you knew Mutt did, but you also knew Mutt couldn't live without Black.  _

_ You gently placed you hand against Black's cheek and smiled. His touch was always so warm. He used to be so cold and untrustworthy but all that seemed like lifetimes ago. Despite how much time you spent with these gentle men, these damaged and fragile skeletons, it was never enough. Every second was too short, every touch wasn't satisfying. When had you become so greedy? When did you need them to carry on? How did that even happen? Your cursed life was gifted one precious thing in the form of eight beautiful skeletons but you hadn't realized until it was too late. The choices were made; the blood was already split, sealing your fate. How unfair. _

_ The world around slowed as you watched him raise his armed hand. You had to pay, and this was it. You looked back to Black, feeling your tears surface; why was life so cruel to you? All you had wanted was a happy life; a life with only  _ ** _them_ ** _ , with  _ ** _him_ ** _ but it simply couldn’t be. You couldn’t help but recall every sweet moment you had spent with them as you tightly held him in your arms. He smelled of something akin to apple cinnamon. A spicy yet sweet smell all wrapped into one. You would miss his smell, all of their comforting smells that you had grown quite accustomed too. _

_ Catching him off guard was what made it relatively easy to switch places. You wouldn't have been able to had he been prepared. Y _ _ ou felt his features tense up as you forcefully rotated your places, making it so Black could see him if he was to look past you but he didn’t. His amazing plum eyes never once left yours. You were happy that his eyelights, beautifully colored eyelights were the last thing you saw before the sound of the trigger pulled screamed out and red flooded your vision. _

_ “I’m sorry, Black. Please forgive me,” was your last thoughts before everything went black. _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe! Soooo whaddya think? Was it good? Learning a lot more now aren't we? I told ya the ball was really gonna start rolling now! I really hope you liked it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long. In the mean time enjoy some art of this!!! I enjoy drawing things from my writings and Ive done a few for this!
> 
> 1) Black aka SF Sans MY VERSION
> 
> https://fukae-flwr.tumblr.com/post/613968323099656192/swapfell-sans-black-i-drew-my-version-of-swapfell
> 
> 2) Reader (me for now but fill free to imagine yourself. That's the whole point) and Papyrus
> 
> https://fukae-flwr.tumblr.com/post/611911333164826624/show-chapter-archive
> 
> 3) Reader and Blue
> 
> https://fukae-flwr.tumblr.com/post/187358826427/rose-and-bones-quite-the-charmer-throws-more
> 
> 4) Reader and Edge
> 
> https://fukae-flwr.tumblr.com/post/187358826427/rose-and-bones-quite-the-charmer-throws-more
> 
> And lastly
> 
> 5) Reader and Sans from earlier chapter (i think 2 but Im not sure ( ಡヮಡ) )
> 
> https://fukae-flwr.tumblr.com/post/187299268122/another-skeleton-practice-with-a-little-reader
> 
> Please stay safe with everything that is happening. I really hope you guys are all healthy and staying isolated for the time being. I know I am!!! Welp until next time!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> packing, unexpected visits, and the unexplained sudden murderous intents from everyone. You know the usual. weird shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I was having serious writer's block with this chapter, and I'm not gonna lie, kinda winged it. If it's not great or good, that's why. I wasn't sure what I was doing with this chapter so yea. I'm really sorry. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with he next chapter but I have a rough idea. Again, really sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

You could still feel the pinching pain behind your right eye and at the back of your skull. You slowly brought your trembling hand to cover your eye, paying the arguing skeletons no mind. You could feel the tears escaping your eyes, despite you actually being aware of it. 

“_ What was that?” _ You questioned, wondering if you were truly insane. There was no way that was your own memory; You have never been shot! You think you would know if you had. You moved your hand from your eye to the back of your skull, gently touching the area where the pain was. You had a slight headache now, but nothing horrible. What was really weird was the soreness coming from the said spot; it was almost like your body could remember the pain of the vision without having ever experienced it. There was no wound yet the very spot where you assumed the person was shot actual hurt slightly. What the hell was wrong with you?

"You alright, Human?" Blue asked, tilting his head at you. You were immediately pulled from your thoughts and quickly removed your hand. You had completely forgotten about the skeletons, startled by such a horrid memory.

"I..I'm fine! Ju..just annoyed," you quickly covered your face to cover the small tears. Lord forbid they think you were crying because of anything Black said. You weren't that weak!

"She will not be staying," Black frowned, no longer looking at you. You glanced at him, noticing how his features became hard, not as angry as before but still frustrated. What happened while you zoned out?

"It's only for a short while. Ya'll be fine," Sans stated, his smile almost gone. Mutt just clicked his tongue, still sending Stretch warning looks, before disappearing right before your eyes. Black, on the other hand, just gave you one last dark look. It was a confusing expression, one of hate with pain tossed into the mix. It wasn't long after that he, too, left the dining hall, forcefully brushing his shoulder against you. As before, a surge of electricity ran through you from the touch.

_ "What a mess," _ you sighed both internally and externally. You couldn’t even begin to explain why you felt so...upset knowing Black and Mutt really didn’t want you around. You didn’t want to be around them either, you thought. They were rude and cold to you; they treated you worse than anyone ever has in your entire life. Normally you wouldn’t care if someone hated you; you weren’t trying to be a friend to the entire world. You oftentimes would just ignore the person, but it was different with these skeletons. Why?

“How’s the hand?” Sans asked. You noticed how the rest of the skeletons were still fairly close to you. Only Edge and Red had sat back down, but even then, they were still pretty close. Red was still eyeing you like a sleaze. You just rolled your eyes at him then looked back to Sans.

“Sore, but better, thanks to Papy,” You moved your fingers as proof.

“Ya really _ socked _ it ‘t him, didn’ ya, dollface,” Red chuckled, earning him a smack on the backside of his head from a not so pleased Edge.

“I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR TASTELESS JAPES, BROTHER!” Edge roared, peeved by the small pun. You thought it was funny but weren’t really in the mood for jokes.

“Good thin ya sittin then,” Red slyly winked at his brother, who just screeched in frustration. You smirked at that, but your hungry stomach reminded you that you hadn’t eaten. You rubbed your stomach then looked to skeletons. A really lame joke popped into your head...guess you had to say it.

“Knock Knock,” You kept your face incredibly serious even when Papy, Blue, and Edge gave you certain unhappy looks. Sans, Stretch, and Red brightened up a great deal.

“Who’s there?” Stretch answered, so you looked at him.

“Feed.”

“Feed who?” 

“Me. I'm hungry…,” It took every all the courage you had to tell such a stupid joke, but you were hungry. Maybe, now they could go back to having breakfast, even after such a sour beginning.

“Hi, hungry. I’m Sans,” Sans threw back in your face. You could help the facepalm your body instinctively did in response. You should’ve known.

“SANS! NO ONE IS AMUSED BY YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!” Papyrus screeched. You just smiled. This felt familiar, the banter over puns and jokes. 

“It was a bad joke, yes but yours was worse. What are you? A dad?” You crossed your arms, teasing Sans. He simply shrugged with a wink. You decided to sit down next to Edge due to it being the closest open seat.

“Aww! Human, sit next to me!,” Blue whined, turning his eyes into bright blue sparkling stars. How was it possible for a skeleton to make a cute puppy dog face?! You were going to say something but Edge had cut you off. His booming voice was startling, like always.

“SILENCE! THE HUMAN CLEARLY RECOGNIZES GREATNESS AND HAS CHOSEN TO SIT BESIDE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I,” Edge proudly proclaimed for all of the world to hear. Blue gave you the saddest face ever. You felt like how a parent would, trying to keep the peace between their children.

“Uh...well, I can sit next to you at lunch. You guys do have lunch...and dinner, right?” You offered. Blue immediately perked up at that, lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Alright Human. I’m holding you to it!” Blue smiled before taking his place across the table next to Papy. 

Sighing, you were glad you were able to keep the peace, you sat next to Edge. Feeling the exhaustion from what just had occurred, you feel your body sink into the chair. God, it felt so good to finally sit down. After a moment, you straightened yourself out and looked over everyone. The boys were getting settled into their seats as the servants began to bring out the food. A silver plate was placed in front of everyone, yourself included. Today's breakfast was actually breakfast, much to your surprise. It was the most delicious looking stack of pancakes you had ever seen. Each pancake was a perfect golden brown with a few berries placed delicately at the top. Next to the plate was a small boat of syrup, just calling your name. The growls of your stomach decided to kick up, loudly speaking so that everyone was aware of how hungry you were.

You immediately covered your stomach praying it wasn't as loud as you feared. It was. You noticed everyone's eyes on you, each one of them with a smile. They all seemed to be holding back their giggles as you blushed. 

"Y...you'd understand if you had any organs!" You immediately stuttered and quickly snatched your fork and knife to start eating.

"Aw don't _ flip _ out, honey. We're only teasin'," Stretch winked. You momentarily flushed for a second, caught off guard by the nickname. You quickly ignored it though, knowing there was no real meaning behind it.

You would've responded but you finally began to eat and oh boy, did the flavor completely distract you. This was amazing! It was absolutely perfect, almost professional level.

"Papy, Blue! Did you guys really cook this?" You gasped, placing a hand over your mouth so you didn't expose the food currently in your mouth.

They both seemed to brighten proudly as they sat up even more, "BUT OF COURSE HUMAN! WE ARE MASTER CHEFS AFTERALL!" Papyrus boasted.

"Our head cook taught us well!" Blue beamed, his eyes shifting to stars. It was still off-putting how cute Blue could be, considering how weirdly he acted before was still in the back of your mind.

"Well, it's very delicious. Best pancakes I've ever had," You complimented as you put another bite into your mouth. Everyone ate in silence, enjoying each other's company, but for you, it was just awkward. The silence was something you could never really handle.

"Um so I'm going to head home after this, if you guys don't mind," You started awkwardly. You momentarily kicked yourself; why wouldn't it be ok? You were allowed to leave, in fact, Black and Mutt _ clearly _wanted you to. No one was going to hold you back, yet you still felt unsure. The very thought of leaving made that discomfort return. Why did leaving this place make you feel this way?

"Thought ya were stayin', dollface?" Red rose his brow at you.

"I..I am!" you sputtered, before clearing your throat. You seriously had better control over yourself than this, "I just need to go home to grab a few things, like clothes. As nice as..." You looked down, fiddling with the dress, "...this is, doesn't really suit me," You flashed a nervous smile to them.

"YOU ARE CLEARLY IMAGINING THINGS, HUMAN! THE DRESS IS MORE THAN ADEQUATE FOR YOU," Edge loudly declared, looking down at you. You looked up at him blushing cause you can't take a compliment for the life of you.

"Ah...um well...thank you... but I think I'd be more comfortable...in my own clothes," You stutter, feeling very awkward. Stretch did say that someone else lived here with them, and from the look of the clothes, it was female.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was the woman that lived with you guys? Isn't it weird to see me in her clothing?" You questioned mildly curious.

Your question was met with a beat of silence and you looked up to find all of the skeletons looking away from you. They seemed uncomfortable; did you say something? You opened your mouth to say something but Blue immediately interjected, "Fret not human! She was a very special one to us, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Besides, you look very lovely in them." 

"Wait...is she still alive?" 

Another beat of silence. the tension was just steadily getting thicker.

"I...I.. didn't...If..," You immediately panicked. Was this a sensitive topic?!

"She's dead..." Sans states bluntly, "Been dead for a while, kiddo."

Your stomach drops immediately in response; why was Blue talking like they were alive then?

"I...I just thought...with the way Blue...," You started but was cut off by Red standing up suddenly.

"'Cus she ain't really dead," Red growls. You just stare at him confused, but before you can ask he stomps off.

"WORRY NOT, HUMAN. HE JUST NEEDS A MOMENT TO GATHER HIMSELF. IT IS A TOUCHY SUBJECT WE DO NOT DISCUSS MUCH," Papyrus chimed in immediately relieving the room of some tension.

"Oh...ok. I'm sorry," You mumbled turning back to your food. It was a bit cold now and wasn't as sweet anymore

The breakfast continued relatively uneventfully. Edge didn't stay much longer, having followed his brother. Once you finished you quickly excused yourself, ready to leave the mansion for a bit. Fresh air was what you needed. What you didn't expect was Stretch, Blue, Papyrus, and Sans joining you. Despite your protests, they tagged along, claiming you would need help with your stuff. You were packing some clothes, and grabbing a few things you'd need like your laptop, school work, etc. You weren't bringing everything you owned!

"Seriously guys, you didn't need to come along," You laughed awkwardly as you began to unlock your front door.

"NONSENSE! YOU WILL NEED ALL THE HELP YOU CAN GET. WE JUST HAPPEN TO BE THE BEST AT LENDING A HAND!" Papyrus smiles at you, making you feel a warmth in your chest. Papyrus had a cute smile.

"Don't you like our company?" Blue questioned, giving you an adorable pout. Well, you did, but you still had to be careful. They made you feel...comfortable and for some strange reason, the longing feeling you had gotten before wasn't as strong with them around. It was honestly frightening. 

"I...do," You answered hesitantly. It wasn't really a lie, which you weren't good at, but it wasn't the full truth either. You quickly entered your apartment, hoping to avoid Sans and Stretch's strange stares. they knew you weren't being a hundred percent honest, yet said nothing. thank god. You didn't want to have to deal with their possible interrogation for the truth. You weren't sure how, but you knew they'd fish for the truth. _ They had done it before, after all. _

You blink in response to that random, and untrue statement. They've never done that before...had they? 

"Nice place," Stretch complimented, pulling you from your thoughts.

"Oh, thanks! It's comfortable," You smile fondly at your little place. You were so happy when you finally moved out of your parents' place. You felt so grown up to finally be out on your own. It was a cute small place with everything you needed. It was your own little safe space...well used to be safe. 

The unpleasant feeling of Mutt breaking into your place late at night, prickled your skin. Your anxiety suddenly creeping up on you, made you shiver. You had to stop thinking about it, but it was hard. Your once precious home felt...violated.

"cold?" Sans questioned. You hadn't even realized he was standing close to you while the others looked around your place. He was so silent, plus you were really distracted.

"Ah yeah...a little," You smiled.

He didn't buy it, and you could tell.

"Welp, I guess I better get started!" you quickly perked up, hoping your burst of fake energy would distract him. 

"How can we help!?" Blue eagerly asked while Stretch just sat down, getting comfortable.

"I thought you were here to help?" You crossed your arms over your chest, looking at him.

"Never said I was gonna help, just said ya'd need help," He winked at you, "And ya got them three. I just wanted to get out of the house." 

You could feel the slight blush rush in your cheeks from the wink but was quickly forgotten when you just chuckled.

"Of course. You did say that, didn't you? Fine but I got my eye on you," you smirk, gesturing to your eyes then to him before turning back to focus on the other three presents.

"Um so Blue you can grab my school books I guess," you gestured to the bookshelf next to your small dining table, "most of the stuff is in the backpack, but I think my textbooks are on the shelf," You explained as you watched blue eagerly rush over to the shelf and your backpack. then looked to Papyrus and Sans. What the hell were they gonna do?

"Um Papy you can grab my vinyl records and record player...," You rubbed the back of your neck. You weren't really planning on bringing that but Papyrus had this excited look on his face. He really wanted something to help with, and how could you say no to that face. Plus you liked listening to your vinyls a lot.

"I'll jus' wait till ya done packin'," Sans winked at you. Thank god.

"Yeah. It won't take long,' You smile then walk off towards your room. Finally some space alone; you closed the door behind you and placed your back against the door. You needed a minute, a long minute. So much has happened and you were just a mess of emotions. You crumbled to the floor and sighed into your hands. You covered your face in frustration. You felt so tired, yet you felt...at ease? You weren't sure anymore. Your mind and heart were at constant war. Your heart telling you this was right; you had to find the answers in the mansion, while your head was screaming at you for how dangerous this could be. These were strange skeletons that haven't been leaving the best first impressions. 

Your internal conflict was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"hey kiddo...ya doin' alright in there?" you heard Sans from the other side. You just placed the back of your head against the door and sighed. Right. The skeletons were waiting for you. It's not like you were taking that long though. You were only in your room for maybe a couple minutes. He honestly didn’t have to come check up on you after you _ just _ got into your room.

"Yea, just packing," You answered as you rose up from the ground. You quickly went about your room, grabbing most of your clothing. You stuffed your clothing into your suitcases while grabbing a small gym duffle bag you had. You hardly went to the gym but man could these duffle bags carry stuff. You placed your laptop and a few other necessities such as a hairbrush cause lord knows skeletons don't have hair. Once you had all you needed packed, you had two suitcases of clothes and your duffle bag. You exited your room to hear the boys chatting from down the hall, unaware you had just left your room. You reached the end of the hallway but remained around the corner, unseen. 

"Well I didn't say anything wrong," Blue pouted quietly.

"That's not it bro. They're jus' saying be more careful with ya words," Stretch explained in a whisper, sounding bored.

"The human was very confused at breakfast," Papyrus chimed in as quiet as possible, but his voice was still on the louder side. They were talking about you. You weren't stupid; you could figure out that much. What you couldn't figure out is what the hell they were talking about. 

"Look, let's just keep anythin' relatin' to the past to a minimum. We just got her back, let's not scare her away," sans grumbled, sounding relatively annoyed. Now you were really confused. What the hell did any of that mean?! Was he talking about when you left the first time, and now they got a second chance? That had to be it right? Nothing else could explain what he meant. Feeling your brain hurt from the many questions you had, you just walk out, immediately catching their attention.

"All finished, honey?" Stretch casually questioned, eyeing your bags.

"Yeah. pretty much," You answered casually like you hadn't been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Great! let's go put your stuff in the ca...." Blue beamed brightly as he bound over to you before he was interrupted by a knock at your front door.

"Y/n? You home?" the familiar voice of your Uncle calling out came through the wood. Immediately you turned to the monsters in your apartment; monsters a species your uncle really didn't like. If he caught you with monsters in your apartment, he would probably raise hell about how they were dangerous and yada yada. You quickly raced to your luggage shoving it into your bedroom as quickly as possible.

"Hey, I can hear you moving around. I'm gonna come in, ok?' Chara claimed as the doorknob began to turn. Without hesitation, you froze in place and screamed out. "NO! I'm naked!"

There was a beat of silence, and you couldn't help but noticed the strange glances you got from the boys. You quickly motioned for them to not say anything. You hurriedly threw your luggage into your bedroom and forcefully ushered the boys in as well.

"What are ya doin', honey?" Stretch rose a brow bone at you.

"Why are you naked?" Chara questioned before you could answer Stretch. The boys were being somewhat cooperative at least. 

"I just got out of the shower, plus I'm allowed to be naked in my own apartment, Uncle!" You hollered back. 

"Well, just go into your room! I'm coming in!" He declared as you heard the front door open. Thankfully you had just reached your room when he entered and quickly slammed the door behind you.

You quickly looked around your room for something; you had to actually look like you just got out of the shower. Uncle C was _ very _ observant and quick to catch you in a lie, and you were terrible at lying. If you could at least make it look like you were telling the truth that may help. The boys just watched you run around like a headless chicken. Sans and Stretch were obviously amused while Blue and Papy just looked confused. 

"So why hide us?" Sans questioned quietly.

"My uncle hates monsters, and if he saw me with you guys questions would arise."

"Why not tell him the truth?" Blue tilted his head cutely.

"Hah! No way! That's just asking for a fight," You quietly laughed as you looked at your outfit. He'd notice immediately that this wasn't your clothes. You'd never wear this. Hell, you never owned a dress like this before and didn’t even know where you could get one this authentic looking. You _ had _ to change. You looked to the boys in the room, unsure if you should really do it, but there weren't many choices.

"Close your eyes!" You whispered urgently.

"Wh...," Stretch started but before he could finish you were rapidly pulling the dress off you. Thankfully you were still wearing your bra from last night, so it wasn’t like you really flashed them anything. You quickly ripped open your drawer and pulled out your only remaining shorts and tank top, which just happened to be one of the shortest pairs of shorts you owned. You turned to the boys before reaching for the door to find them all looking away with those hues on their faces again.

"Stay here and be quiet!" You hissed then slowly opened the door just enough to fit just you in. Thankfully Chara had his back turned so you took the chance to run to the bathroom right next door. 

"Are you almost done getting dressed!?" Chara questioned.

"Gimme a minute!" You yelled back, annoyance was very evident in your tone. Who just showed up without notice even if you were basically family?! He could've texted you he was on the way at least!

You quietly turned on the sink faucet to splash water on your face, and on your hair. You pat dried your hair real quick then left the bathroom. You were probably overdoing it, but it was better to be safe than sorry. You hated how scary Chara could get, and monsters always brought that scary side out. You walked out to the living room and crossed your arms over your chest.

"What are you doing here?" You started. He turned to you and just gave you a look that said he was just as annoyed as you were.

"Can't I come visit my niece? You were acting strangely yesterday and I wanted to check up on you," he moved to sit down on your couch.

"You could've given me a little warning at least, instead of just showing up," You pointed out, not moving from your spot.

"I've just shown up before. Why does it bother you now?" Chara raised an eyebrow at you. 

"I..It's always bothered me! And plus now's not a great time I've got plans," You flushed immediately. He did have a knack for randomly showing it, and it did bother you to a degree. You never said anything about it cause it wasn't worth the fight. Despite how much you didn’t like him, you still allowed him to come over cause he was basically your only family left. 

"Plans to return to the mansion?"

You felt yourself freeze for a split second before frowning, "Yes. I already told you that I was going to. Is that why you're here? To stop me?" 

"It's not safe, Y/n. I'm only trying to look after you. They are monsters, that makes them dangerous and unpredictable," Chara stressed. Of course he’d say that.

"I thought you supported me, Uncle C?" You clutched your arms tightly. You hated whenever Chara bad-mouthed monsters. It had always rubbed you the wrong way. Monsters weren't that bad; you had met some before, and they were all fairly pleasant people. Of course there were the ones who were a tad bit to approach, or really rough around the edges like Black or Mutt, but that didn’t mean all monsters were bad.

"I never said I supported this reckless decision. I simply said if you have to, then so be it!" Chara corrected, his voice rising slightly.

"I'm a grown woman, uncle! I can take care of myself!" You reminded him, your own voice rising to match his.

"Said every naive child ever," Chara rolled his eyes as he rose from his seat. He now stood in front of you looking down on you, figuratively and physically thanks to his height.

"Excuse me?!" You gawked thoroughly annoyed, "I'm not a child! I'm in my twenties. I'm going to make mistakes but that's on me!" You exclaimed, your anger quickly rising. He always did this, even when you were younger. You remembered the night your parents got into a huge argument with Chara cause you had a monster friend over after school. Chara was always this super protective over you like you were his child; it got worse when your parents passed away, despite being an adult. He used to text, call and visit almost everyday, practically smothering you. It was exhausting, and honestly he only calmed down slightly after you two got into a huge fight. He treated you like a child still, though.

"Oh please. You're still a child, barely learning the ways of the world," Chara shook his head. Point exactly. You just glared at him and marched closer to him, only the couch between the two of you.

“When are you going to realize I’m not that same little that needs your constant protection?!” You hissed at him. He just glared at you, his eyes doing that weird thing where they looked a tad more red than normal. The tension was suffocating and the look in his eyes scared you. Whenever his eyes did that, you always felt this unpleasant, yet familiar feeling of spiders crawling on your back. You closed your eyes and took a breath before looking back at him,

“Look, I know my decision to live with a bunch of strangers for awhile is completely irrational,” You started trying to reason with him.

“Very,” he throws in, only causing you to frown in response.

“Yea. And you have every right to be upset, but remember this is my choice and I will pay the price. I have to find out the truth,” You concluded. Chara immediately caught on to your words, and narrowed his eyes,

“The truth? What truth?” he immediately questioned.

“T..the truth about...why my parents never let me go there?” you quickly thought up. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, it just wasn’t a whole truth. Chara scanned your face to see if you were lying, though just as he was about to talk a knock came from your door again. You looked to the door confused, then moved to open it. Your hand reached for the doorknob when Sans spoke,

“Knock knock.”

You looked at the door bewildered. How the hell did he get out there?! Could he do that weird thing Mutt did?! You were so shocked by this realization that Sans could do the same thing as Mutt that you did even hear Chara groan in annoyance from behind.

“W..who’s there?” You found yourself answering. 

“Nobel.”

“Nobel who?” You furrowed your brows. What was even happening right now?

“Nobel...that’s why I knocked.”

Chara just let out a loud exhale of irritation just as Papyrus and Blue could be heard behind your front door, doing the exact same thing. Were they all out there?! You immediately opened the door, slightly amused by the joke but mostly wanting to confirm your suspicions. Just as you thought, all four of the boys were standing right outside your front door, acting as they normally did.

“U…” You started but Sans gave you a strange look. Immediately you remembered your uncle was still watching you, “H..Hey guys! What are you _ doing here _?” You asked as casual as possible, opening your door so they could come in.

“Jus’ wanted to see how the packin’ was comin along?” Stretch answered as he shot a wink at you. You had a very bad feeling about this. You closed the door behind all of them, and just closed your eyes for a second. It was going to be fine. Everything was fine.

“You’re letting them in?!” Chara groaned crossing his arms. You came over to him and gave him a frown,

“Yes, because it’s my home. I can allow anyone I want inside,” You crossed your arms. You looked over to the boys, about to ask them if they wanted anything when you noticed all of the looks on their faces. They all had empty sockets, staring directly at Chara. Chara in return gave them the most terrifying expression you had ever seen to this day.

Chara gave them a look of pure, unfiltered hatred with almost bright red eyes, while the boys looked just as terrifyingly angry and nervous.

_ What the hell? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooo some of the boys met Chara....yay! hehe Looks like they really... hit it off! *note sarcasm* So Hopefully next chapter won't take as long but I never know. I'll try not to take as long. I hope everyone is healthy, safe and having a good day! Thanks for reading! It really does mean a lot to me! BYYEEEEEE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So if you check out my tumblr you can see some fanart I drew of this. Go check it out. THanks for finishing this piece of work. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment, and Kudos to keep me motivated. I hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you for reading.  
*Sorry for any errors. I tried to get them all*
> 
> Tumblr:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fukae-flwr


End file.
